When the Wolves Howl
by QueenOfSerpents27
Summary: "-And the Dragons breathe fire. The Lions will roar. And the Stags will perish. Only then will they strive to survive The Long Night." A Stark learns that she's important, but will she survive in the end? What happens when the wolf joins the dangerous Game? Slightly AU. GirlxGirl included. Daenerys/OFC fanfic. Rated T. Part One of Two.
1. Keira Stark

**A/N: Hello! I have returned. As some of you may know, I had this story up and then took it down to rewrite it...all...twenty-three...chapters...but I have finished the first chapter so here you go! This chapter takes place quite a few years before the initial start of Season 1. Slightly AU. Does include the telltale game series elements and it's characters. Will end up being a girlxgirl pairing, don't like don't read. Other pairings will be mentioned later on. Does start out as Rated T but may end up turning into M later on.**

 **NO DIREWOLVES WILL BE HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **Without further adieu:**

 **I own nothing but my original characters and their storylines. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

 ** _~Enjoy!~_**

* * *

Eddard Stark was a man of loyalty and kindness. He wouldn't call himself honorable–mostly because of how him and the Baratheons dealt with the Targaryens–but he definitely was a very loyal man. His wife may not think so, not knowing about the true origin of the baby boy he brought home, but he certainly was.

Their home, Winterfell, had become increasingly quiet when a year had come by since the battle for King's Landing and the last Targaryen in the kingdom had been disposed of. Ned knew the truth, though. That a girl and her older brother with the appearances of a Targaryen lived across the sea in Essos, completely unreachable by him or his countrymen. That the last of the Targaryens had yet to be disposed of.

As he stares out into the cold bitter morning, the clashing of swords brought his attention down to the training area where his two eldest stood in stances with wooden swords in their hands. Behind them was Arton, the best sword master that Ned knew of, as he barked orders at them and yelled when he noticed a fault in their stance. He watches his oldest, Robb Stark, step around the other cautiously but only ends up being knocked onto his back-end with his brown locks stuck to his head due to sweat.

Ned's eyes glance to his second oldest, Keira Stark, when she stares at her brother–face void of any emotion–before helping him up as their instructor yells for them to take stance again. Her silver eyes regard Robb's every move with tension and wonder as to anticipate what he would do next. When Robb went to hit her left shoulder, she grabs his wrist before kicking the back of his knee in and bringing him down to floor with the tip of the wooden sword pressed against his jugular firmly. Her wavy shoulder-length black hair moved to sit in front of her eyes as it gave off a fierce look.

Arton shook his head–his red hair swaying in the wind–with a small smile, "At this rate, your sister will be leading our army before you. Let's take a break shall we? I believe your mother is most likely expecting you two for breakfast. Now go on before I have to chase you there." The sword master teases as the two children run to the dining hall where they knew food would be.

Ned let out a small chuckle before he felt someone step out onto the balcony with him, turning around he spots his wife heading this way. Before the Stark brought Jon home, she was always happy and content but lately her expression was one of distrust towards Ned while it only changed whenever one of the other children were with her.

"Why must Keira insist on training with Robb? Or even at all? She's a young girl that will grow into a lady one day. Sword fighting does not fit that category." Catelyn huffs as she places her hands on the railing as she watches everyone down below move about once their day began.

"She's a natural born warrior." Ned watches how his wife turns to glare at him and he holds his hands up, "Arton's words. Not mine. Besides, let the girl do what she wants. Come the day she's a proper woman, she'll end up with _them_ and she will have to defend herself. We both know how they can be." His arms fall to his sides as he remembers the deal he made with the Greyjoys after taking away Balon's last son, Theon.

A hand is placed on his bicep, "She understands the utmost importance of what you did. I could never be more proud of our little girl. She's clever though, Ned. And stubborn. I wouldn't be surprised if the Greyjoys have her march back straight after just arriving." They share a laugh at Cat's words as the cold starts biting at their faces.

"Come. Our children are probably awaiting our arrival for breakfast." Ned offers his arm to his wife with a smile.

She returns it and they began a slow trek towards the dining hall, conversing their worries away. It was some moments like this that made Ned think perhaps his wife could forgive him eventually. What she believed as the truth, that he slept with another woman and therefore had a child during his time away, was nothing but a lie. He couldn't tell anyone of the real truth. That Jon was Lyanna Stark's son.

Ned's face grew solemn as he could feel the beginning of how heavy this secret would weigh him down. Perhaps one day he might tell someone so that they might tell Jon when he grew older.

But that wasn't today.

A smile instantly is placed on his face when he is greeted by the sight of his family on the long table in front of his chair while they all talked loudly. Keira remained as quiet as ever, eating whatever she could before the fourteen year old would burn it off in training with Arton. Robb talked with Sansa about how he was definitely going to get Keira back for earlier during their training and the two began conjuring up a plan. A much younger Arya sat by Keira with her legs swaying back and forth while she asked her older sister what the fork in her hand was. And Jon sat away from the four, deciding that he wanted no part of being a Stark since it was made clear from the moment he could understand it, that he was just a bastard.

Bran, the second youngest of the family, started to cry for his mother which made Cat walk over to him. The newborn baby, Rickon, slept soundly near Cat's chair in a tight and warm bundle. After looking at everyone, the head Stark found his way to his chair as all his children give him grins–the exceptions being Keira, Jon, Rickon–before breakfast becomes silent while the Starks ate that morning.

It was then that he caught Keira eyeing her food before getting up to go back outside for horse riding lessons before her brother. Ned watches her as she walks through the doors before shutting them silently. No one else seemed to notice Keira's missing presence, only Ned since he had been paying more attention to her lately when he returned home and then after he told her of the arranged marriage.

Cat motions with her head towards the door and Ned finishes what was on his plate before getting up to follow after his eldest daughter. Once his feet met mud, he saw her sitting on a fence that belonged to the cattle and horses. Keira was petting the nose of a black stallion when she heard the heavy footsteps that she knew belonged to either her father or Arton. Ned comes to stand next to her, glancing at the horse as it neighs lowly.

"I understand that this is difficult for you to accept-"

"Father, it's not difficult to accept. I do accept it, and will do it to protect our family. What bothers me is that I don't have much time until then to watch Arya, Bran, and Rickon grow up. To spend time with Robb and Sansa while I can, even Jon." Keira interrupts before sighing as she frowns slightly.

Ned's lips quirk into a smile, finding it refreshing with how clever his child was, "You'll have plenty of memories to make. I'm sure Lord Balon would let you visit." He watches her turn to him with her brow raised.

"This is _the_ King of the Salt Throne, dad. I doubt he'd let the only thing keeping his last son alive out of his sight." Keira murmurs but knew her father heard it.

"Then do as you do best, my little pup. Be as stubborn as a wolf can be." Ned grins as his daughter returns it.

This was something they started when she grew obsessed over the fact that their house sigil was a direwolf. Keira liked to compare her family members to wolves, including herself of course, and fell in love with the idea of what it would be like to be one. Ned found it amusing while Cat scolded her for it, calling it childish just like the younger girl's want to be a warrior with her brother.

Keira looks down for a moment before her eyes glance back up at Ned's, "Do you…do you think that Asher will ever come back?" Silence fills the air.

Ned knew that she thought of the banished Forrester like an older brother. It was the very same man that sparked the need to be a warrior within his child. In all honesty, Ned did not know himself if the Forresters would ever allow the boy back into Westeros but if they did, Keira would want to be the first there.

"We shall see what the future holds, little wolf."

 **A/N: As you can see, a lot has changed. Lyanna has been renamed Keira. I added a new OC named Arton. She's not adopted like in the last one because I gots plans for that ;). Oh! And I was wondering. So I have the chance right now to choose if I want this to keep the same main pairing-Yara/OFC-or a different one, Daenerys/OFC? Let me know in the reviews!**

 **Follow, favorite, and review! :)**

 _ **~Alucard354565~**_


	2. The Dream

**A/N: Hello! Here's chapter two! This one takes place a month before episode 1 of season 1. Slightly AU. Does include the telltale game series elements and it's characters. Will end up being a girlxgirl pairing, don't like don't read. Other pairings will be mentioned later on. Does start out as Rated T but may end up turning into M later on.**

 **NO DIREWOLVES WILL BE HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **Without further adieu:**

 **I own nothing but my original characters and their storylines. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

 _ **~Enjoy!~**_

* * *

"Keira!"

A seventeen year old Keira Stark looks behind her to see her younger brother, Bran, running towards her with his bow and a quiver full of arrows. He hands them to her with a smile while not noticing the raised brow planted on her face.

"Why did you give me your bow?" Keira glances at her brother with question.

Bran's smile only widens, "I want you to teach me. Arton says that you're really good with a bow. And better than him." He watches as his sister nods before setting the stuff down next to her while she kneels before him.

"That's because I've had practice since I could hold one. If you want to learn, you have to really want this Bran." Keira looks at him with a serious gaze.

"I do want this. I want to be able to protect mother and our sisters." Bran says.

"Well then I guess we'd better go find Arton." Keira stands before handing the bow and quiver back to her brother.

"Why? I already asked him and he said to go look for you." Bran looks down slightly.

Keira sighs as she watches everyone pass the two by in the courtyard of Winterfell, "Bran, you know why. I leave for the Iron Islands in a month before my nameday. I must secure the alliance between father and the Greyjoys. If I don't, father will have to leave for another war." She felt a frown forming on her features but stops it.

Her brother only nods before looking down at his feet, "I wish you didn't have to go." Bran mumbles slightly as they began walking towards the training area.

Keira only glances at her feet as well after hearing her brother's words before they reach Arton. The man glances at the older Stark before catching on and bringing Bran over to the targets as he begins showing him how to properly stand with a bow. The girl walks away to the stables, finding herself petting the same black stallion that was given to her on her tenth birthday. The horse kicks her hoof into the dirt as she grows excited once Keira provides an apple. The Stark smiles as the apple is devoured out of her hand.

"How do you have such a way with animals?" Came the sound of Robb's voice from her left.

Keira only grins slightly, "Animals understand me. My idiot brother on the other hand…" Her shoulder is bumped playfully as the siblings share a laugh.

Robb watches how she stares at Winterfell longingly once the laughing dies down, "Thinking about what will happen next month?" He watches how her silver eyes turn to look at his own.

"What if I never see any of you again? I don't want to go, Robb." Keira says lowly but Robb heard.

It surprised him that Keira even expressed her emotions towards the subject of her arranged marriage at all. Most of the time, Keira would put everyone before herself and remain stoic and neutral during any situation. She was the quiet one, as most of their family came to notice about her. It was certainly unfair that Keira would be leaving to a horrible place but it had to be done if they didn't want their father to return to war.

"You'll be protecting our House. Besides, at least it isn't a man that you'll have to spend the rest of your life with. I know how you prefer your _tastes_." Robb wiggles his eyebrows.

"Oh shut up." Keira punches his shoulder softly and playfully as they share another laugh.

Once done laughing, they turn towards the training area just in time to see Sansa handing Arton something. The two held a stare for a long time before Sansa turns around to continue her lessons that day, attempting to hide her blush and smile all the way there but failing. Robb and Keira exchange a look of knowing before they watch as Arton returns to training Bran.

"When do you think those two will act on their feelings?" Robb crosses his arms as he leans against the fence they stood by.

"Knowing Arton, I'd say…when the world ends." Keira chuckles slightly as she pets her horse's nose.

Robb had to agree, remembering full well how the sword master acted. His head perks up when Jon starts walking towards them. The older Stark simply glares his way before watching the younger man head in a different direction. Robb was grateful that Keira didn't notice the way he looked at Jon. The girl grabs the bow and quiver of arrows stashed in the stables where her mother couldn't get to them before saddling up her horse.

"Care to join me for a hunt?" Robb smirks at his sister's question.

"Thought you'd never ask." He saddles up his own tan-colored horse before grabbing a bow as well.

The two siblings get onto their horses and ride out of their home, trotting into the forest near it. Keira begins looking for tracks of any kind, spitting some that belong to rabbits and smaller creatures until she finds fresh tracks of hooves. She points to them and Robb agreed as they follow the path. Keira gets off her horse before tying it to a tree as she crouches down in the bushes once she hears rustling coming from in front of them.

Robb joins her, watching a silhouette appear on the other side. He gets ready to fire an arrow when Keira stops him. Keira motions with her hand to keep quiet as upon closer look, the silhouette was just a baby deer. Robb notices there were two more so he sets his bow down to watch them in silence with his sister. When the three deer move on, he watches his sister easily pull back the string of her bow and let an arrow loose as it makes it way into a rabbit a few feet from them. Keira grabs the dead body and walks back to the horses where she puts it into her pack while Robb got onto his.

A low rumbling sounds in Keira's head and her attention is turned to the cave nearby, feeling as if something was making her want to go in there. She barely noticed Robb calling her name until orange glowing eyes that resembled fire appear in the far back of the cave before disappearing and the pull was gone.

"Keira!" Robb tries again and watches her quickly turn her attention to him.

"What?" Keira asks.

"Let's go. Mother will be expecting us for dinner." Robb kicks the side of his horse lightly as soon as Keira gets onto hers.

With one last glance at the large cave, she kicks her horse softly and makes her way back home.

Many hours after dinner, Keira resided in her room as she tosses and turns on her bed in a dream.

She felt incredibly hot, as if a fire had been lit in her room that kept growing and growing until her dream flashes with the eyes from before. Keira shoots up from her bed, sweaty and breathing heavily as she presses her hand into the left side of her chest to try and dull the pain in her heart. Once it goes away, she brushes her hair back with her other hand while putting her right one in her lap.

This dream of hers wasn't anything new to the Stark. It was the same one that started since she turned six, but each time it grew far more intense as her eighteenth nameday approached. The dream would begin in a field that seemed to be during an intense blizzard and she stood in the middle of it dressed in black leather armor along with a cloak of the same color. Then the scenery would change and she'd end up in a dark cave dressed in just a tunic and pants as fire erupts around her, threatening to turn her to ash. A dark shadow would appear before her, tall enough that it could tower over the tallest building she knew of before the dream would end with glowing orange-colored eyes staring straight into her own as if looking into her soul before she would awake with a sharp pain in her heart.

This time her dream didn't just end with those eyes, a girl flashed before her that looked a bit younger than Keira herself. She was dressed in a white dress with milky white skin that didn't appear to be tanned even though she stood in a very sunlit area. She had silvery locks and violet colored eyes that made her look fearsome. The girl was speaking to her but before Keira could make out any of it, she'd awoken.

Keira never told any member of her family of what transpired in her dreams, not wanting to make them worry over her. She also wanted to make sure that it meant something before just blurting it out. Though, when the girl thought about it, having the same dream for eleven years did mean something. But what?

Keira shakes her head as she lets her back fall onto the bed with a sigh. She appreciated the cold air that night as her skin cooled down and her sweat dried away. With a glance at her door, Keira puts on a black tunic and her boots before leaving her room. Guards patrolled the halls, nodding their heads at her while she made her way to the top of the hold. She reaches the roof and sits down as she stares at the stars above her while the laughs of her father's men could be heard from the brothel outside the walls of her home.

Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears the rumbling again and her eyed move over to the forest, watching how the trees swayed even though the wind did not touch them with much force. But just as she saw it, it was gone and the trees returned to being still with the rumbling in her mind gone. Keira looks down below her to see if anyone else heard it but everyone was busy doing the last jobs of their day before they had to turn in for the night.

Rubbing her eyes and sighing, she brings her knees to her chest before hugging them, "I must being seeing things…" She closes her eyes as she felt sleep come upon her.

But was she really just seeing things?

* * *

Elsewhere, a girl woke up as well with her body coated in sweat and a hand on her heart in pain. Her silver locks stuck to her face and body as the scent of the sea fills her nose. She could hear the moans coming from her brother's room but found herself ignoring it.

She'd never had a dream so vivid but it was the same one she's had since the day she turned six. This time, however, it wasn't just the usual ending with the eyes but there was a girl that looked to be a bit older than her and held a bow that was notched with an arrow which was ready to he shot at her in a moment's notice. The girl looked to be of northern descent and had a strong narrow jaw with medium-high cheekbones, pale skin, small-but-pointed nose, and what really drew her in were her silver eyes that could match the color of the sweaty girl's hair. The girl also wore a brown tunic that was short sleeve, black trousers, and dirty leather boots. She also had a white fur cloak with the hood resting under her neck.

The girl in her dream had said something before the dream ended and she could make it out. A sigh escapes her lips as she gazes out into the night sky. More moans sound throughout the night that made her wish that her brother would make whatever girl he was sleeping with shut up.

She rests her hands in her lap before a knock sounds at her door, "Come in." Sounds softly throughout the room.

A man in his early forties with a full beard, a scar that came across his front lip on the right side of his face down past his bottom lip, blue eyes, and dusty-looking brown hair enters her room. A smile is placed upon her lips when he sets a candle on the table near the door. She only winces slightly when her heart sparks in pain a little. He notices her discomfort and gives her a look of worry.

To ease his mind, she relaxes, "I had it again. That dream." She looks up at him.

"Is the pain getting worse? I can have a bath drawn for you." He asks, remembering how baths seemed to work for the girl in pain.

"No, it's alright Richard. I will be fine." She starts thinking of that girl again.

He notices how lost in thought she was, "Did something different happen this time?" Richard takes a seat near the table to rest his tired body.

"There was a girl towards the end this time. She looked to be a bit older than me and had northern-like features.", the image of the girl flashes through her mind as her eyes land on an image that lay on the strap of her pack, "There's also…a sigil I think…it's of a wolf from what I see."

Richard's eyes widen before he digs into his tunic before pulling out a cloth, walking over and handing it to the girl, "Was it this image?" He watches as her eyes glance over the cloth.

"That's the same one, although more defined in the dream, but yes. How do you have this?" She asks the man as she watches him return to the table.

"It is the sigil of my house, Stark. I was one of the men in their army before I had to leave after my family forced me to." Richard sighs at the old memories.

"I am sorry. But if that's the sigil of Stark…then that girl is one of them?" She watches him think for a moment.

"It is possible. Though, let's not think on this or we might give ourselves headaches. You should get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow in the morning. Goodnight, Daenerys." Richard grabs the candle from the table and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.

Daenerys watches the door after her friend left before laying on the bed softly. Richard was probably right, that this would give her a headache if she ever tried to find out who the girl is. She turns on her side before closing her eyes, hoping to at least get some sleep before her brother came in to complain about getting an army to storm into Westeros for the Iron Throne.

She was thankful that the dream didn't come to her again.

 **A/N: Ta-da! See now this is why I asked about the whole Yara or Daenerys thing. Oh! And Daenerys will have the same colored eyes as she does in the book but still looks the same from the TV show as does everyone else. Now I am giving one spoiler so no one asks me, Keira will not be a shape shifter like in the first time I wrote this story. I have something better planned. Also, I am leaning more towards Daenerys because of the part above this note. But! Of course, the decision is yours my dear readers. Thank you for all the favs, follows, and reviews so far! They keep me going :).**

 **If you wish to know what Keira looks like, the cover photo of this fanfic is a good representation.**

 **Favorite, follow, and review! :)**

 _ **~Alucard354565~**_


	3. Winter is Coming

**A/N: Hello! Chapter Three! This one is taking place in episode 1 of season 1. Slightly AU. Does include the telltale game series elements and it's characters. Will end up being a girlxgirl pairing, don't like don't read. Other pairings will be mentioned later on. Does start out as Rated T but may end up turning into M later on.**

 **NO DIREWOLVES WILL BE HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **Without further adieu:**

 **I own nothing but my original characters and their storylines. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

 _ **~Enjoy!~**_

* * *

Keira watches Bran as he pulls the string of his bow back to let it loose when someone else's arrow hits the target.

Arya gives everyone a grin before running away from Bran as he goes to chase her. Jon and Robb were laughing but Keira only uncrosses her arms to go back to her room. She could feel the eyes of her father and mother on her, making her wish they would leave her alone. Not just her parents, but her siblings as well.

She knew they were only trying to help her stay happy and make her last week in Winterfell one to remember but the girl couldn't bring herself to be joyful. Keira would be leaving home and the one place that she truly felt safe in. It's not that she feared the Ironborn miles and miles away. No, she just hated the idea of being so far from family.

Taking a complete turn, Keira began walking towards her horse in the stables without noticing Jon nearby. The man watches her with a sad look while she slowly saddles up her horse. The two may not have been on the best of terms ever since they were little, but Jon knew how much it hurt his sister that she had to leave her whole life behind.

"Keira, I-"

"Save it, Jon. I already know what you're going to say and I don't need your sympathy. Please just leave me alone." Keira stops working the saddle onto her horse to look at her brother with a stare.

Jon swallows slightly before nodding as he leaves the stables to go find something to do. Keira glances at the spot where Jon used to be and she lets a sigh loose before locking in the last buckle of the saddle. She gets onto her horse and he leads the way out of the gate, knowing exactly what path to take as Keira always took him for a ride whenever she needed time to think.

The wind bites at her face, as it always did in the North, and she lets it calm her nerves along with her worries. Two more days until she would have to leave for the Iron Islands. Keira didn't know what Balon's only daughter would be like, but that wasn't the only thing troubling her. Her strange dreams now consisted of the woman that sat on a throne in the most sunniest of places that had the girl guessing she came from either Essos or the South.

The blizzard became less and less during her dreams, revealing seven silhouettes that Keira has yet to figure out. The cave and the large shadow have become more defined, letting the girl see that it wasn't just a shadow but instead a beast. Keira wanted so badly to understand the dreams but she couldn't and most of the time she thought that maybe she'd gone insane. The only thing that made sense to Keira was the woman, which the girl found out was a Targaryen from her appearance.

Passing by the river, Keira decides it might be time to go back. She had to get home anyways. Robert Baratheon was on his way to the Stark home and Ned wanted them all there to greet the King. The only reason she didn't want to be there was because of the Lannisters. She'd met them all before. The only one she tolerated enough was the imp.

She's brought out of her thoughts when her horse starts growing restless and she could hear rustling in the bushes from the other side of the road. Keira gets off her horse and sends it home while she tries to pinpoint where the rustling is. It was when a small whimper hits her ears that she looks behind her to see a large amount of blood. She walks through it to see a dead adult direwolf that was male. More whimpers were heard so she moves to where it's stomach Is and her eyes land on a black bundle of fur curled up against the body.

Keira reaches out, picking up the direwolf pup and holding her in her arms carefully. As she worked to calm her down, the girl wondered where the mother might be and why they were this close to Winterfell. She takes her cloak off and wraps it around the pup before standing up. Keira sighs, wishing she never sent her horse home since her mother would most likely scold her for not coming back with it and possibly scaring her to death.

"Well, since your mother seems to not be anywhere, how would you feel about coming home with me?"

Keira looks down at the golden eyes staring back at her while her feet carried her down the path to the Stark home. After awhile, the girl chuckles at herself for talking to an animal.

She wondered what her siblings might think of the direwolf she was bringing back home.

* * *

Ned was almost worried that Keira would feel left out after they found those direwolf pups and there wasn't enough for her to have one.

But when she comes home an hour after them, carrying something in her arms that was wrapped in her cloak, that worry instantly went away. Keira had told him about finding the possible father of all the pups that died from blood loss. While the other Stark children – except for Jon – had greyish wolves, Keira's is pitch black which she found out after cleaning the dried blood off of her.

She currently sat in her room at her desk where she was reading a book as she usually did at this hour when a knock sounds at her door. She softly says a 'come in' and heavy footsteps enter the room. Keira looks at the door to find Theon standing there, fumbling with his hands.

Keira closes the book after marking her place, "What is it, Theon?" She notices how nervous he was.

"A letter arrived from the Iron Islands. It's…for you." Theon hands her the small rolled up paper in his hands.

Keira unrolls it and her eyes read the writing:

 _I look forward to finally be able to meet you, Keira Stark. I do hope you live up to my expectations._

 _Yara Greyjoy._

Keira now understood why Theon was so tense when she rests her arms in her lap. From what the Ironborn told her of his sister, she had quite the reputation as a pirate and Captain of her own fleet. To the girl, Yara Greyjoy sounded like someone Keira might hate as soon as they would lay eyes on each other.

"Thank you for bringing this to me, Theon." Keira knew it was a lie, but she had to say something.

"Aren't you worried? The Iron Islands is one of the most worst places in Westeros. Yet you sit here calm as ever." Theon watches Keira eye him for a second before standing up.

She walks towards him and rests a hand on his forearm, "Being calm is what I need to be right now. If I felt any other way, it'd make the situation worse." Keira glances at the direwolf pup sleeping on her bed.

"O-Of course. Forgive me, everyone here is just worried about you." Theon looks at her with a sad smile.

"I understand and I know they do, Theon. Why do you think I always avoid the topic of the arrangement whenever it's brought up nowadays? I'd rather not hear about how my father would gladly go to war if it meant saving me from your family." Keira releases his arm and offers a smile.

"Seems to me like you have this all figured out." Theon says before turning and leaving the room.

Keira lets loose a sigh while her eyes remain on the now closed door. She may act like it, but was she truly ready to face her future? A life living away from home with people she barely knew and a woman that would be her wife so that her father wouldn't go to a senseless war. The girl glances at the pup once more as she wags her tail at the Stark.

"I suppose I should think of a name for you so that I don't just call you 'pup' huh?"

A high-pitched bark is heard in return as if the direwolf understood her. A loud bell coming from the courtyard signaled that the King was nearby. Keira quickly grabs her coat before leaving her room and making sure it was closes shut so that the pup inside didn't get out. She hurried outside just as the first soldiers enter the gate on their horses. She stands between Robb and Sansa when her eyes land on Joffery, hearing her sister swoon over him made her almost let out her lunch.

Next came the carriage that held the rest of the King's family and Keira found herself glad that she might possibly never have to see these faces again. As they all stop before the Stark family, Robert strides towards them on his horse and they all bow before the King of the Seven Kingdoms.

Robert gets off his horse and all but rushes towards Ned before stopping in front of the Stark, gesturing with his hand that they may stand. Everyone rises and Keira has to give Arya a few glares when she kept asking where the imp was after the King and their father share a laugh and hug. He hugs Catelyn as well before asking what Ned has been doing all these years. The Stark answers as Cersei exits the carriage and glances around Winterfell.

Robert goes to Robb, shaking his hand before glancing over at Keira, "You must be Keira. I heard you will be leaving for the Iron Islands within a day to protect your House from going to war with those damned Ironborns." He watches her stare at him calmly.

"I am, Your Grace. Someone has to keep those Ironborns in line, right?" Keira tries for a humorous response that had the King chuckling loudly.

"Let's see if you deliver on that, little wolf." Robert then turns his attention down the line to the other three Starks.

Keira glances forward just in time to see both Cersei and Jaime eyeing her with hatred. The Lannister twins didn't particularly like the Stark girl seeing as she nearly walked in on them during one of their more 'heated' moments. It was during a time when she had just turned five and her and her father had been in King's Landing for the birth of Myrcella Baratheon.

"My Queen."

Ned kisses the back of Cersei's hand and Catelyn curtsies before her. Cersei offers a fake smile and a nod before overhearing Robert ask Ned to take him down to the crypt. She explains to him that they have been on a long journey and that the dead can wait but he simply ignores her, leaving everyone standing there.

Ned follows shortly after with a glance to his children. Arya then asks once more where the imp was and both her older sisters tell her to shut up as Cersei walks over to her twin.

"Where is our brother? Go find the little beast would you." Cersei watches as Jaime lets a sigh loose before turning around and leaving Winterfell to find the whore house where his brother would no doubt be.

Everyone disperses, going about their day once more until they would join everyone for dinner at sundown. Keira hoped to avoid any Lannisters until then, but as she goes to retreat to her room, it would seem that Cersei had other plans as she asks to speak with the Stark girl. With a glance at her mother, the girl follows the Queen into the dining hall where they might speak privately.

"The Iron Islands are a dangerous place for a wolf. You'll be surrounded by sea creatures on all sides. Yet here you are acting as if this doesn't bother you." Cersei watches as the younger girl regards her with a stoic expression.

Keira knew the game that the Queen played and only hoped her answer might prove clever enough, "The Iron Islands will be my home soon. If I am to remain alive among the sea creatures as you described then I mustn't think like a wolf and more like a woman." She spots the quirk in the Queen's lips that indicated a smile.

"Clever girl. I see now that you have the will to survive. Maybe it will get you through the life that lies before you." With that last sentence, Cersei leaves the dining hall and Keira breathes in relief when she turns to watch the lion leave.

Hoping that she might never see her again after tomorrow.

* * *

Elsewhere in Pentos, Daenerys looks out at the sea as she enjoys how calm the day was.

She hears her brother calling for her as the handmaidens draw a bath for the girl. While her mind was elsewhere, she didn't hear Richard telling Viserys to leave her be. Daenerys found herself thinking of the girl across the Narrow Sea. They had found out that she was indeed a Stark, Eddard Stark's oldest daughter to be exact, and that the girl was to soon be wed to an Ironborn from the Iron Islands.

Daenerys did not know where the Iron Islands was or who the Ironborn were but from her dreams she could tell that the Stark did not want to go there. It was odd to the silver-haired girl that she found herself wishing she could be there to comfort the Stark girl. She should be angry towards someone of their bloodline for killing most of her family. Not thinking of her in a way that she would with a friend.

"Are you alright, Daenerys?" She hears Richard ask as he joins her on the balcony.

"How long until Khal Drogo arrives?" Daenerys changes the subject as to avoid telling the warrior how she felt towards the girl in her dreams.

"Not long. He was seen just a few miles from here. He should be arriving shortly." Richard watches as her shoulders slump in defeat.

She turns towards the bath and asks for him to give her privacy once they renter the room. He leaves, making the handmaidens leave with him as well before closing the door shut and standing before it as guard. She takes her dress off as she steps into the steaming hot water that normally would have burned her if it wasn't for the blood coursing through her veins.

As she soaks in the warm bath, Daenerys wondered what it might be like if she ever met Keira Stark. Would the Stark try to kill her like her father killed her family? Or would something entirely different transpire? She hoped it was the latter and that maybe the girl could help her figure out these dreams of hers.

Later, after her most needed bath, she stood before Khal Drogo as he silently looks her over then leaves with his warriors. She heard her brother ask why he left and if he liked her. Their generous host answers with a possible yes seeing as they didn't kill them.

Daenerys wished that they did so that she might not ever have to deal with a Dothraki Khal.

* * *

Keira sat at a table alone during the feast that night, watching all the men laugh about as they filled their stomachs with ale and food.

Arya came over and joined her as well as Jon. Keira offers the man a smile, feeling bad for how she acted earlier that day. He gives one in return before eating the food off his plate. Arya watches as the two began chatting, happy that her brother and sister were finally getting along. She knew about the stupid argument which ended in neither talking with each other since they were both eight. It was about how Keira couldn't be a warrior because she was a lady and the girl clearly taught him otherwise.

"Have you named your direwolf yet?" Arya buts into the conversation when her two older siblings stop to drink from their cups.

Keira takes a sip of her wine in thought whilst thinking about how she was glad that her mother wasn't scolding her for drinking, "Not yet. What about you?" She asks her younger sister.

"Nymeria." Arya answers and thus makes Keira smile.

"What about you, Jon?" Keira turns to the man.

"Ghost. Fitting since his coat is white." Jon smiles proudly which makes Keira chuckle.

Keira thinks for a moment, "Do you remember that injured bird I brought home when I turned nine?" She asks Jon.

"Yeah. You wouldn't allow father to end its suffering so you made him help you bring it back to health." Jon lets out a chuckle at the memory.

"I think I named it Amyra but then father told me it was male." Keira laughs a little.

Arya smiles brightly, "I think Amyra is a good name for your direwolf." The younger Stark laughs when Keira ruffles her hair.

They all look over to Sansa's table as they overhear her talking with a friend about Joffery which made her sisters make weird faces. Arya grabs a spoon with food on it and shoots the food at Sansa which makes the red-haired girl say her name in surprise. Keira had to hold in her laughter until her mother catches her eye and motions with her head to get Arya out of the room.

Keira finishes her wine before making Arya get up as they go to the girl's room. The older Stark had a clue as to why her younger sister acted out in front of everyone and it wasn't just because of Sansa fawning over Joffery. Lately, the young girl had been acting out even before the King and his family arrived. The closer they got to the day that Keira had to leave, the more Arya seemed to get worse with her arguments towards their mother and teasing her sister.

They reach the younger girl's room as Nymeria comes to greet them, barking happily while her little legs make her wobble on the ground. Keira picks the direwolf pup up and places her on the bed after Arya gets in. The older Stark goes to leave.

"Goodnight, Keira."

Keira mumbles the same back before closing the door. She decides to turn in for the night when she enters her own room, getting greeted by her own pup that was now named Amyra. She helps the pup onto the bed before blowing all the candles out and laying in it, knowing that her dream would be coming soon.

Except that night it didn't.

The next morning, Keira was out training with Jon when they heard the loud tumble and the barking of Bran's direwolf. The two run to the source and find Bran unconscious at the bottom of the tower. Jon picks him up as Keira gathers the direwolf when the two start running towards the courtyard to find the healer. When Bran is taken from the two and they stand there watching their little brother get carried away, Keira wanted nothing more than to no longer having to leave.

And perhaps she wouldn't.

 **A/N: I had to re-watch the first episode for this and it made me realize how young they all looked back then. But anyways, we have finally entered the first season. We are also approaching the point where I have to decide whether to put Keira with Yara or Daenerys so you all will know what pairing will be chosen soon enough. So like the next chapter or two is when you should know. Also, from now on, the chapters will be titled with the episode they take place in. Thank you for all the reviews, favs, and follows! I love reading them and they give me inspiration to continue!**

 **Review, fav, and follow! :)**

 _ **~Alucard354565~**_


	4. The Kingsroad

**A/N: Hello! Chapter Four! This one is taking place in episode 2 of season 1. Slightly AU. Does include the telltale game series elements and it's characters. Will end up being a girlxgirl pairing, don't like don't read. Other pairings mostly included are: Sansa/OC and OMC/?. Does start out as Rated T but may end up turning into M later on.**

 **NO DIREWOLVES WILL BE HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **ALSO NO DRAGONS WILL BE HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **Without further adieu:**

 **I own nothing but my original characters and their storylines. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

 _ **~Enjoy!~**_

* * *

Keira was pacing back and forth in her room; her mind going crazy with a million thoughts.

Who pushed Bran?

Was it on purpose or did he simply loose his footing and fall?

What would Lord Balon do when he finds out she isn't on her way to the Iron Islands?

What would Theon's sister do?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt that rumbling from the forest once again. In just a few hours, she would be turning eighteen and the dreams were getting worse to the point that anytime she closed her eyes the dream would invade her mind. The good part about it was that her dreams were finally almost clear to her, but the worst part was the rumbling going off every hour as they approach her birthday. Whenever Keira would hear it, a sharp pain would ignite in her chest as if the sounds were calling to her heart.

Her father would be leaving with the King as soon as he was finished experiencing all the North had to offer. Keira didn't like that he was going to be in the city that is filled with liars and men only looking out for themselves. He was also taking her sisters which she hated even more. Jon is supposedly going to join the Night's Watch. Robb was to become the current Warden of the North until their father returns. Then Keira _should_ be on her way to the Iron Islands to solidify the alliance her father created. But it all felt wrong to the Stark girl. Their family was being separated.

Her eyes land on a almost fully grown Amyra, who stares at her with golden amber eyes. It had only been a day since Keira found the direwolf and she was growing fast. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she goes to move forward when an unusual amount of nausea hits her in full force. She goes to move forward again but her hands reach for her chair by the desk as a more intense wave hits her. A moment later and she believes that she can move freely but as soon as she takes a step she falls onto the floor in pain. Her heart felt like someone was stabbing it over and over; each time more painful than the last.

"Amyra...get...help..."

The direwolf barks in response before nudging the door open and running into the first room that she had access to. It happened to be Bran's where Catelyn was alone with Summer, Bran's direwolf, that lay on the ground by the foot of the bed. Amyra barks and whines to get the woman's attention before leading her into Keira's room where she lay unconscious. Catelyn tells the direwolf to stay there and runs to find her husband as fast as she could. Ned currently stood in the courtyard with Robert when Catelyn came rushing towards him with a worrisome expression.

As soon as she caught her breath, Catelyn told him.

"Keira needs a maester. Now."

* * *

It was...cold.

Snow hit her face and stuck in her hair, making it difficult to see the rest of the field.

If this was one of the visions from her dreams, it had never been so lively. Before, she could only tell the first vision was in a blizzard. Now, she knew. The seven figures were still a bit hazy to her but they soon turn to a thousand and she heard groans in the distance. This made her feel uneasy so she went to turn and run, only to sense that someone was behind her. She looks to see a man, but not a man. His skin looked to be icicles and his eyes glowed blue. They held a stare for a few moments before he raises his sword to slice her and she closes her eyes, expecting a blow.

Instead, she felt warmth and smelt the stench of rotting flesh.

Her eyes try to squint in the darkness when fire erupts around her in a circle. This was the vision in the cave with the beast. Speaking of the beast, a twenty-eight foot tall beast steps into the light of the flames with wings that were strong enough to hold it in the air. Its body was covered in the color white and a few scars. It had two hind legs and the bend of its wings acted like two front legs. A long neck then led to a triangular head which had several horns sticking out at the top. No orange eyes were on this beast, but instead glowing blue.

 _Can you hear me, little one?_

"You...you can talk?" Keira watches as the beast's eyes light up with amusement.

 _I have always been able to talk. You just haven't been able to hear me for twelve years, until now._

"What are you?" Keira asks.

 _I would hope you know what a dragon is, little wolf._

"Dragon? But, you're all dead." Keira gives a confused look to the dragon before her.

 _A sad truth. I am the last female dragon. There are others that are asleep. Awaiting the day that the Mother of Dragons will awake them so that they may take their revenge._

"Mother of Dragons?" Keira asks, wondering who that was.

 _Someone you will come to find as a friend eventually._

"So, why am I here and not this Mother of Dragons?" Keira asks, crossing her arms.

 _Because she is not accessible at the moment. I cannot speak to those across the Narrow Sea._

"What makes me special?" Keira asks.

 _You are one of the most rarest people to exist. Your part in the war to come will play out soon enough, little wolf. Maybe then I will tell you of what you are._

"Keira!"

Keira heard the voice of her mother. The dragon lets loose a loud roar as the cave starts crumbling down. Her blue eyes glance into Keira's.

 _Find the woman with silver hair and violet eyes. She too, shares your dreams._

* * *

Keira gasps when she opens her eyes to see the faces of her mother and father above her.

She notices that it was still morning out when she sits up, ignoring the dull pain in her chest.

"Are you alright?" Catelyn asks her daughter.

Keira only nods before answering, "I'll be fine. What happened?" She watches her mother sit forward.

"I found you on the floor. Amyra came to find me and led me here. You were shaking and had a fever. The maester said you were muttering nonsense about a man covered in ice and a woman with silver hair." Catelyn watches how Keira looks to Ned for confirmation.

"It is true. He also told us that as soon as he set to work on getting your fever down, it was gone. You also stopped speaking and breathing. We all started to panic until your chest moved and you were fine." Ned sits on the side of the bed.

Keira doesn't answer and instead reaches up to rub at the pain in her chest that resided within her heart. Both Catelyn and Ned exchange a look when they saw the action before dismissing themselves into the hall. The door closes behind them softly and the older Starks make sure no one could hear them.

"We have to tell her, Ned." Catelyn gives him a stern look.

"Not this again. We made a promise to _her_. Keira is to never learn of what resides in those caves." Ned crosses his arms.

"She is approaching a mature age. She's experiencing pain in her heart. She fell unconscious just moments before she turns eighteen in a few minutes. Ned, these are the symptoms that she warned us about and told us to come to her when they start. I'd say they started." Catelyn says.

"No. She remains here. This will come to pass. Until then, we honor our bargain with that creature." Ned walks away to finish preparing for the journey to King's Landing.

Catelyn just hoped this was the right choice.

When Jon enters her room, Keira had to try very hard not to appear shaken up by the vision she had while unconscious. She felt sad that this would probably be the last time she laid eyes on Jon Snow so the goodbye was very hard. After he leaves, Arya and Sansa both come to say goodbye to Keira. It was hard for all three sisters that have stuck together during their life. Keira wished she could join them and keep them safe, but her life in the Iron Islands awaits and she can't keep it away any longer.

Not with her father going to King's Landing.

* * *

Daenerys watches the dragon eggs that lie still, ignoring the soft hands that wrapped bandages around her own.

She asks the handmaidens that had been bought by her brother if they have ever seen a dragon and if they believed that dragons still existed. Two of them answered no and that brave men killed them, but the third said that there was a myth that one still did. Daenerys wanted to ask for the whole story and it seemed the handmaiden sensed that.

"They say that she came to Westeros from beyond the Wall that they treasure so much. She was the most largest dragon that anyone had seen, and the most beautiful. Her scales are pure white and her eyes as blue as the sky. Tales of her protecting the people of Winterfell spread throughout Westeros and Essos. Some believe that after a warrior ventured into the caves that were her home to kill her, she died along with him in a heroic battle. Others say that the warrior was encased in ice and she kept him as a trophy to keep her company while she hid from mankind." The handmaiden continues to wrap Daenerys's hand.

"Leave us." Daenerys tells the other handmaidens.

After they do, she asks how the woman knew the story and she said that a Westerosi lord told her after he had his way with her in the whore house. Daenerys then asks if she could teach her how to make the Khal happy after hearing of the handmaiden's childhood. The woman replies with a smile and a yes.

This was where Daenerys found herself. On her back with the woman atop her as she entwines their fingers while speaking of how to stay in control during her time with the Khal. But Daenerys found herself distracted by something else, or rather someone else. What she was seeing wasn't her handmaiden atop her, but Keira Stark instead when the woman starts rolling her hips in a way the Targaryen should when pleasuring the Khal. However, her mind was elsewhere with thoughts of experiencing this with the girl from her dreams.

The handmaiden was about to ask if she was alright when Daenerys flips her over and she congratulates the Khaleesi, telling her that if she wanted to make him happy that this was how. After the woman leaves, Daenerys still sat on her knees as she tries to figure out why she thought of Keira instead of focusing on what the woman was teaching her. Sure, the Stark girl was very attractive and Daenerys could easily do what she was doing with Drogo to the Stark without feeling any remorse for it. But that was only if she knew Keira. Yet, here she was thinking of doing things with the girl across the Narrow Sea.

When the Khal came in an hour later, stripping down, she got in control and soon found him being happy. She was in control though, at this point.

That was all that mattered.

* * *

Keira was beyond furious that next morning.

When Catelyn told her of the assassin that came to kill Bran and the theory that someone may have pushed him out of the tower, Keira felt anger unlike any other she had felt before. She blew it off after training with Arton, who had grown sad with Sansa gone. Catelyn had left after telling Keira of what she found out, leaving Robb and Keira the only oldest Starks in Winterfell since Rickon was too young and Bran wasn't awake yet.

When night had fallen, Keira enters her room to see a letter on her desk. She walks over to it, noticing it was written in her father's handwriting and it first asked her to make sure no one else saw this. So she walks over to her door after making sure Amyra was in there with her and then closes it before locking it. She moves back to her desk and sits in her chair, beginning to read:

 _What I am about to ask of you mustn't be revealed to anyone other than Jon._

 _Jon is not my bastard. He is your aunt's son. And the son of Rhaegar Targaryen. She asked me to never tell anyone of who he truly is and to watch over him. But I trust you enough to not tell your brothers or sisters until telling Jon first. I ask that you tell him, not me. I fear that something terrible is about to happen, which is why I called off the arrangement with Lord Balon and promised that Theon would still be alive. You have to stay in Winterfel to protect your brothers and sisters. I know that may be hard since your sisters will be in King's Landing with me, but you must. Tell Jon of his true heritage when you see him again._

 _Destroy this letter and make sure no one else sees it._

Keira practically runs over to the fireplace and throws the letter into the fire, letting her mind process what she just read. Her brother was really her cousin and one of the last Targaryens? Her thoughts are interrupted when a knock sounds at the door and she opens it, seeing Robb look at her with relief.

"Bran is awake."

 **A/N: BAM! Cliffhanger. So we learn that Keira knows of the Night King, though she doesn't know that its him just yet. The beast in the cave is actually a dragon that is supposedly a myth. Daenerys is experiencing some...things. Ned and Catelyn know something about Keira that they swore to never tell her about all because of a bargain with someone. And finally, Ned lets Keira in on Jon's secret heritage. I hope you all liked this chapter! I'm sure you can tell what pairing I'm going for here. Thank you all for the reviews, favs, and follows! Especially the one from Belladonna Dixon, thank you! Keep it up!**

 **Also, when Lady gets killed by Ned for what Arya's direwolf does, just imagine that doesn't happen and Joffery and Sansa don't find her training with the butcher's boy. For the sake of keeping Lady alive :'(.**

 **Review, favorite, and follow! :)**

 _ **~Alucard354565~**_


	5. The Stone

**A/N: Hello! Chapter Five guys! This one is taking place in episode 3 of season 1. Slightly AU. Does include the telltale game series elements and it's characters. Will end up being a girlxgirl pairing, don't like don't read. Other pairings mostly included are: Sansa/OC and OMC/?. Does start out as Rated T but may end up turning into M later on.**

 **NO DIREWOLVES WILL BE HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **ALSO NO DRAGONS WILL BE HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **Without further adieu:**

 **I own nothing but my original characters and their storylines. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Several Telltale game characters are about to make appearance in the next couple chapters as we approach Eddard's death. Asher makes a somewhat appearance in this chapter.**

 _ **~Enjoy!~**_

* * *

Keira sat in Bran's room while he spoke with Robb.

Her mind wasn't on him just waking up from a coma, not that she wasn't happy he did, but what her father told her wasn't just something that Keira could simply push aside. The man that she grew up with and thought of as a brother was actually her cousin. And he wasn't just any person, he was one of the last Targaryens too? She rubs her eyes while trying to rid herself of her headache and notices that Robb had left the room not just a few minutes after he had arrived. A small smile was placed on her lips when she thought of what her father did for her. No doubt it'd make the Greyjoys angry, but it was worth it to be able to protect her siblings as much as she could.. Keira gives Bran a small smile before leaving the room to maybe get some sleep.

Walking through the hallway, she had to hold onto the wall when the rumbling starts that day but this time was different. She could hear the people outside yelling to get into cover and Keira chances walking out there. Swords were falling off the table near the blacksmith area. Baskets of grain and wheat fell from their places in the storage as everyone goes to grab them so that they wouldn't end up getting bad. Then just as it started, it was gone. Keira did not know what happened but she knew that the answers wouldn't lie here.

She gets onto her horse, not caring to saddle him up as she rides out of Winterfell towards the forest beyond. Amyra follows the Stark, running alongside the horse. Keira looks for the signs of the route that she and Robb took on that hunting trip, taking many rights into the forest. The horse stops suddenly and throws Keira off his back, running home when more rumbling starts again. She gets up, dusting herself off as her eyes land on the cave a few feet away.

Keira looks at Amyra, "Suppose there's no going back now." Amyra barks in response while her master begins walking forward.

Near the entrance, Keira spots a lit torch and grabs hold of it as she lifts it into the air to be able to see better. The cave was large with many twisting pathways until she found herself in the part of the cave that is in her dreams. No foul smell of rotting flesh hits her nose or the heat of a fire other than the torch could be found. The cave was empty but Keira knew otherwise. She shines the torch towards the back where the dead body of the dragon from her dreams is curled up around something. A large spear stuck out of her chest that looked at least a couple years old.

"So the myth is true. The dragon from the Wall was killed by someone." Keira mumbles more to herself rather than to Amyra.

She leans down onto her knees and places the torch on the ground, leaning forward to see what was curled up in the dragon's wings. Keira grabs ahold of it and pulls the heavy object towards her before finally glancing upon it. It was smooth like glass but it was stone, or so she thought. The empty bottomless pit of black that was the color of the stone made Keira wonder just what this was. She takes off her cloak and wraps the stone in it once she hears her brother's voice yelling for her.

Keira walks out of the cave just as Robb arrives with a smile of relief, "Thank god. You had me worried. What the hell were you doing over here?" He asks from his place on his horse while he held the reins of Keira's.

"Just...exploring." Keira lies as she walks over to her horse and puts the covered up stone in her bag that she at least draped over him before riding off.

"Well, come on. It looks like there's a storm coming." Robb starts heading back to Winterfell once Keira gets on her horse and looks up at the cloudy grey sky.

Indeed there was.

* * *

They were traveling yet again.

Daenerys hated all the moving around and so the peace and quiet that she received at the moment was greatly appreciated. She knew her brother would be angry that _she_ commanded that they stop but he needed to understand that Daenerys Targaryen was now a Khaleesi, not some girl he can sell off to the highest bidder with a large army. She was the dragon, not he. There was also the matter of her dreams again. They stopped showing her the blizzard and the cave, but instead now her mind was riddled with images of a black stone that Keira Stark had apparently found and was taking back to her home.

While the Stark may not know what that stone is, Daenerys knew. It may not be the same design or feel as the dragon eggs she had received but she could feel the dragon inside of it. Knowing Keira just from her dreams, the girl would begin to feel it as well soon. The sound of hooves approaching her made Daenerys face the direction they were coming from as her brother appears from the tree line.

"You dare! Give commands to me! To me." Viserys drops down from his horse and takes two steps before grabbing his sister's throat, "You do not command the dragon. I am the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. I don't take orders from savages or their sluts." He aims the tip of his sword at her throat, "Do you hear me?-"

A whip ties itself around his throat and her brother is pulled away from her by one of the riders, ending up on the floor with his hands gripping at the whip. She stares up at the man when he asks something and the slave translates it to her as the Khal asking if Daenerys wants her brother dead. She tells him a stern 'no' as he simply stares at her before the slave next to him translates his next sentence, saying that she should teach her brother to show respect. Daenerys asks them to not hurt him and she glances over to Ser Jorah. She stands straight and puts on a brave face as she looks at the slave.

"Tell him I don't want my brother harmed." Daenerys watches as the slave looks up at the rider and translates.

He exchanges a look with the slave before mumbling a word and the whip around Viserys's neck releases and her brother begins taking sharp intakes of breath. Viserys yells at Jorah to kill the Dothraki that hurt him but the warrior only stares at the rider from his spot on his horse. Jorah looks back at Viserys when he yells that he is the Mormont's king.

"Shall we return to the khalasar, Khaleesi?" Jorah tips his chin forward after turning his head to Daenerys.

A moment of silence passes by before Daenerys nods, walking over to the white horse given to her by the Khal. She looks at her brother once she arrives at her horse and then gets on it with the help of the slave. As she leads the horse away with Jorah behind her, she heard the rider telling her brother that he will walk and not ride. A small smile finds its way on her face but it was gone as soon as it was there.

There would be time for that later.

Before nightfall, a handmaiden was braiding her hair and teaching her some of the Dothraki language before she slightly gropes Daenerys's right breast and asks when the last time she bled was. She removes her hand as Daenerys places hers on her belly and she felt warmth start in her heart. A smile is placed onto her lips. She tells the handmaiden that she wants to eat something else tonight and the woman leaves the tent just as Drogo comes in.

She tells him of the news and they celebrate in the only way that the Khal does. Afterwards she lay with her head on his chest and says its a boy.

" _How do you know?_ " He asks in Dothraki.

Daenerys smiles as silence passes for a bit, " _I know._ " She replies and they share a kiss.

For this moment, Daenerys was truly happy.

* * *

Keira found herself in her room that night, watching the stone on her desk from her bed.

Something was pulling her towards it, wanting her to touch it again. Keira gives in and gets up before walking to her desk, picking up the stone. She sits in the chair as she places it in her lap. Keira felt it grow in warmth when her hand runs over it. That's when she heard the heartbeat which seemed to be in sync with her own. It calmed her as if the stone wanted her to go to sleep while knowing somehow she would be safe. Before she let sleep even overtake her, Keira made sure to get into her bed.

Once she fell asleep, her dreams didn't consist of any weird settings and instead the woman from one of them stood before her...or lay next to where she was standing as another woman, that Keira didn't recognize but assumed it was a handmaiden perhaps, helped her deliver the baby. But instead, some form of mutated creature came out just when Keira's attention is brought over to another woman who was mumbling some words while standing above a bulky man that looked to be severely hurt from the wound on his chest. The 'baby' then lay limp in the handmaiden's arms with no signs of life, making Keira feel bad for the woman in her dreams.

The scenery then changes to a large tent that had an opening in the back that looked at a grand city which told her they were in Essos and this time Keira not only saw the woman from before, dressed in a blue dress with her hair braided and hands resting in her lap, but herself as well. This Keira was dressed in revealing leather armor, but not too revealing as it was just to be able to stand the heat. This Keira stood before Daenerys with a surprised look that she was trying to hide just as Asher and someone else that she didn't recognize steps into the tent. Before any of them spoke, a light green dragon appears by the woman's side and Keira's eyes widen.

Then she sits up suddenly in her bed back at Winterfell as the stone begins shining with a white light that seemed to be making the pain in her heart grow. Cracking could be heard as Keira cradles her chest with hope of stopping the pain. The stone then cracks open as the pain stops and Keira heard the small noises that came from the edge of her bed. She looks up and felt her body tense as glowing orange eyes stare back into her own before letting out a high-pitched roar loud enough that only she heard. Before her, near the edge of the bed, was a baby dragon with four legs, black shiny scales, and two horns at the top of its head that were among two other smaller ones.

So the stone...was an egg?

 **A/N: Uh oh...getting some high Eragon vibes here lol. I hope you all think that is a good idea because this dragon is here to stay. This chapter was kind of difficult because of the less amount of scenes for Winterfell in Episode 3. But I worked with it, thankfully xD. As you can tell, this story does sort of start out as Drogo/Daenerys and then transitions to the actual pairing which I will confirm later but I'm sure you all already know what that is.** **Thank you for all the reviews so far everyone! I'm glad you are enjoying this story!**

 **Review, fav, and follow! :)**

 _ **~Alucard354565~**_


	6. Cripples, Bastards, and Broken Things

**A/N: Hello! Chapter Six awaits. This one is taking place in episode 4 of season 1. Slightly AU. Does include the telltale game series elements and it's characters. Will end up being a girlxgirl pairing, don't like don't read. Other pairings mostly included are: Sansa/OC and Jon/OFC (not Keira). Does start out as Rated T but may end up turning into M later on.**

 **NO DIREWOLVES WILL BE KILLED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **ALSO NO DRAGONS WILL BE KILLED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **Without further adieu:**

 **I own nothing but my original characters and their storylines. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Several Telltale game characters are about to make appearance in the next couple chapters as we approach Eddard's death.**

 **Edited: Thank you Guest for mentioning that part about Jorah explaining Keira to Dany. I did mean to do it how you said. If no one had said otherwise, I wouldn't have corrected it lol. So thanks :).**

 _ **~Enjoy!~**_

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _Cracking could be heard as Keira cradles her chest in hope of stopping the pain that started within her heart. The stone lights up as if something were trying to get out. It then cracks open and then the pain stops just as Keira heard the small growls coming from the foot of her bed. She looks up and felt her body tense when glowing orange eyes stare into her own letting out a high-pitched roar that only she heard. Before her, by her feet that were covered by the fur blankets, was a baby dragon with four legs, black shiny scales, and two horns at the top of its triangular head that were among two smaller ones._

 _So the stone...was an egg?_

Keira believed she was dreaming.

What stood before her should be impossible, but yet when she attempts to wake herself she couldn't. Dragons weren't alive anymore. They had died so long ago that most believed them as myths now. Yet before her stood a baby dragon in a room that was definitely hers and in the home she grew up in. Neither had moved since the dragon appeared and both were simply awaiting the other to make a move.

The dragon took that first move, cautiously making its way up the bed and then sat next to Keira's hand. It leans its head down and rubs against her hand as if telling the frightened girl that the dragon wouldn't harm her. Keira takes a bold move, reaching up before running her hand down the dragon's back. It starts purring like a cat would but with more growling when the girl starts doing it more. A smile graces Keira's lips when the dragon lies down next to her and closes its eyes before it breathes steadily. She found the whole situation too good to be true so she decides to go back to sleep as well, not knowing that something happened on the skin above her heart.

It was a design of a spiral that had been carved into her skin.

The next morning, Keira sat by Robb while Tyrion Lannister gave their little brother schematics for a saddle to let him ride a horse. She smiled at the excitement on the boy's face when he thanked Tyrion. The half-man smiles at Keira when he notices her watching Bran and she offers him a nod in thanks. He returns it before conversing with Robb once more which the girl had tuned out. A wince was hidden as her chest burned with pain, making her get up to finish sneaking food into her room for the baby dragon that actually turned out to be real.

She removes her cloak and sets it on the desk chair, walking over to her closet to open the door so that the baby dragon could come out. It runs out before jumping onto the bed and bouncing up and down in excitement as the scent of meat fills its nostrils. Keira lets out a laugh before handing it a piece of deer meat that it scarfs down with the hunger of a starving wolf. Which speaking of wolves, in came Amyra who stood at the door watching the strange black creature on her master's bed until the creature lets a roar loose and the direwolf tilts her head in confusion. The girl smiles at the interaction and throws a piece of meat towards Amyra who catches it midair. Keira glances at the two animals before sighing.

Taking care of both would be difficult.

* * *

Daenerys hated the tension between her and her brother.

As they slowly rode into the city of the horse lords, their argument at the large statues of two horses left her with anger growing in her heart. He only thought of himself and getting his Iron Throne. Thing was, if Viserys ever got that throne then Keira would most likely pay for her family's doings. Daenerys did not want that for the Stark girl since she had never been a part of the rebellion that ended her family in the first place. Keira shouldn't have to pay for something her father did as much as Daenerys had no reason to pay for what her own did.

A sigh escapes her lips as she gets caught up in her thoughts. Daenerys wanted nothing more than to have Keira here with her...as odd as it seemed to the Targaryen. That a girl from her dreams made her feel the same way that Drogo did every now and then. She glances over to Ser Jorah as they approach the city.

"If my brother was given an army of Dothraki, could he conquer the Seven Kingdoms?" She watches Jorah turn his attention forward.

"The Dothraki have never crossed the Narrow Sea. They fear any water their horses cannot enter." Jorah looks back at Daenerys.

"But if they did?" She immediately asks.

"King Robert isn't foolish enough to meet them in open battle. But the men advising him are different." He turns forward once more as the horses continue.

"And you know these men?" Daenerys looks out at the scenery as she awaits an answer.

He sighs and looks at the girl, "I fought beside them once...long ago. Now Ned Stark wants my head. He drove me from my land." Jorah explains.

"You sold slaves." Daenerys states.

Jorah looks in front of them again, "Aye." He hoped she would leave it at that.

But it seemed she wouldn't, "Why?" She asks.

Jorah looks down, "I'd no money. And an expensive wife." He says.

"Where is she now?" Daenerys asks after he glances at her.

He sighs once more, "In another place. With another man." Jorah looks forward again.

Daenerys lets the silence pass by for a second, "You said Ned Stark wants your head?" Jorah nods, "Then you have met him?"

"I have." Jorah wonders where this was going.

She looks around to make sure no one else was listening, "Then do you know Keira Stark?" Daenerys asks as she patiently watches him stare at her with wide eyes.

"The girl that was born dying? Yes, I know her. Held her when she was just a few weeks old. My father and I were invited to a feast that was held for her since she was their first daughter." Jorah explains, remembering that feast.

"Born dying? What do you mean?" Daenerys asks him.

"When she was born, the maester told Catelyn Stark that her baby had an irregular heartbeat. They later found out that she was dying when she grew awfully pale and no longer cried like a normal child would." Jorah watches Viserys ride farther away from them.

"How is she alive then?" Daenerys mumbles to herself.

Jorah heard the question though, "No one knows. Only Lady Stark and Lord Stark know. Some believe it has something to do with the myth of the ice dragon from the wall. Others believe that it was nothing but a lie." He explains, looking back at Daenerys.

"What is she like? Keira, I mean." Daenerys awaits his answer.

Jorah smiles slightly, "Kind. Always thinks of others before herself. Quiet mostly too. She is a great warrior as well, even when she was young. Keira would have become a great leader if it wasn't for the alliance her father made with the Greyjoys. She's probably with them right now. Her nameday passed not long ago." He looks forward.

Daenerys felt a small smile form when she remembers that Keira in fact was nowhere near the Greyjoys. When she thought of all the things Jorah told her of the girl as they enter the city, she felt happy.

Daenerys Tagaryen then knew why she thought of this girl in such a way.

The next day, she stood in her tent and tossed a bracelet into a bowl when her brother came barging in. He threw the handmaiden that she sent to retrieve him to the ground. He yells about how he should have returned the girl's head to his sister for sending her to him with commands. Daenerys tells the other handmaiden to take the one on the ground out of there. She turns to her brother once they're gone.

"Why did you hit her?" She asks softly.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You do not command me." He speaks fast.

Daenerys became frightful of her brother, "I wasn't. Commanding you. I just wanted to invite you to supper." She gestures to the made table and leather clothing on the table to his left.

"What's this?" He picks up the rags from the table with confusion.

She eyes him, "It's a gift. I had it made for you." Daenerys remains calm, hoping he would like it.

But he didn't, "Dothraki rags? You're going to dress me now?" He asks, grimacing as he held the rags.

"Please." She rolls her eyes slightly.

He grew even more furious and throws it at her, "This stinks of manure. All of it!" Viserys throws a necklace at her.

Daenerys looks at him with anger, "Stop. Stop it." She says.

Viserys surges forward and gets in her face, pointing a finger at her, "You would turn me into one of them, wouldn't you? Next you'll want to braid my hair." He sneers at her.

Daenerys narrows her eyes, "You've no right to a braid. You have won no victories." She states.

This pissed him off, "You do not talk back to me." He slaps her across the face.

He gets on top of her when she falls to the ground, "You are a horse lord's slut. And-And now you've woken the dragon." Viserys goes to pin her but falls to the side when she grabs the necklace that had been thrown and hits his face with it, creating a cut across his cheek.

She stands up when he remains on the floor for all but five seconds before standing as well, "I am a Khaleesi of the Dothraki. I am the wife of the great Khal and I carry his son inside me." She pauses to take a breath, "The next time you raise a hand to me, will be the last time you have hands."

Viserys stares at his sister before leaving the room. Daenerys felt something burning within her chest, making her place her hand above her heart. Keira ran through her mind and images of her appeared that showed the dark-haired girl laughing and smiling at something in her room. The Targaryen felt her anger dissipate when the sound of Keira's laugh enters her ears and the image of her smiling is seen behind her closed eyes. It made her want the Stark girl here more than anything to distract her from what was going on outside her tent and all the problems that involved her brother.

And that night, Daenerys stood in her tent with Jorah.

"I hit him. I hit the dragon." Daenerys looks at the man in her tent.

"Your brother, Rhaegar, was the last dragon. Viserys is less than the shadow of a snake."

"He is still the true king." She interrupts.

"Truth now?" He steps forward a little, "Do you want to see your brother sitting on the Iron Throne?" Jorah asks with the raise of his brow.

Daenerys thinks of Keira before what her brother might do to everyone else in Westeros, "No...but the common people are waiting for him. Illyrio said they are..sowing dragon banners and praying for his return." She says softly.

"The common people pray for rain, health, and a summer that never ends. They don't care what games the high lords play." Jorah states.

Daenerys thinks for a moment, "What do you pray for, Ser Jorah?" She asks.

Jorah glances at a spot beside Daenerys, "Home." He looks back to her.

Daenerys nods in thought, "I pray for home too." She glances away, "My brother will never take back the Seven Kingdoms. He couldn't lead an army even if my husband gave him one. He'll never take us home."

Maybe she would have to do just that herself.

* * *

Keira felt the anger that grew so much before disappearing altogether.

It wasn't her anger. So who's was it? Her thoughts immediately turn to the Targaryen girl that invaded her dreams at night. Robb had told her of the woman she described to him. Daenerys Targaryen. One of the last two Targaryens alive in the world...or so everyone but Keira believed. This anger that the girl produced made Keira fear how much Daenerys truly had, even for a girl the same age as her.

The baby dragon sensed the tension within the Stark girl, curling up in her lap to help keep her calm while she sat at her desk in thought. Keira glances down at the black creature when her thoughts turn to the dream she had last night that brought heat to her face even now after she had awoken. It took place in a darkly lit room. With a bed in the middle against a wall, a table that was a few feet in front of it with a pitcher full of wine and two cups atop it, a large opening went to the balcony that looked out over the ocean, the scent of salt was in the air, the sound of waves crashing against the shore could be heard, and it was during the night. Then Keira and Daenerys would enter the room, closing the door behind them softly.

As soon as Keira turns to look at Daenerys, soft lips were crashed upon hers in a heated kiss that ended with both shredding off the black leather clothing they wore. Keira returns it with as much force as the dragon queen had produced it with. Then the night went on with both exploring each other's bodies which made Keira very confused when she awoke and felt desire still burning within her.

This dream was...definitely different.

 **A/N: This is what happens when my friend and I talk about Game of Thrones which then leads to us discussing this fanfic. I end up releasing another chapter sooner than expected when I should be doing other work. Oh! And guess what? This is officially a Daenerys/Keira (OC) pairing. Obviously there will be a more detailed kissing scene later after they meet which should be before the Red Wedding. Gender of the baby dragon as well as its name will be revealed soon! Thank you all for the reviews, favs, and follows. I apologize if I granted any heart attacks when I said the OC direwolf would die. I changed my mind lol.**

 **Review, fav, and follow! :)**

 _ **~Alucard354565~**_


	7. Leaving Home Behind

**A/N: Hello! This one is taking place in episode 5 of season 1. Slightly AU. Does include the telltale game series elements and it's characters. Will end up being a girlxgirl pairing, don't like don't read. Other pairings mostly included are: Sansa/OC and Jon/OFC (not Keira). Does start out as Rated T for language and blood but may end up turning into M later on.**

 **NO DIREWOLVES WILL BE KILLED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **ALSO NO DRAGONS WILL BE KILLED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **Without further adieu:**

 **I own nothing but my original characters and their storylines. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Several Telltale game characters are about to make appearance in the next couple chapters as we approach Eddard's death. One of them might show up in this one. T** **he OC that Jon gets paired with will be revealed soon.**

 _ **~Enjoy!~**_

* * *

Keira watches Bran as he sits behind Theon with the maester.

A frown appears on her face when she overhears him talking about their mother. He wasn't happy that she was gone, but the news that she had to deliver to their father was important for their family's sake. She sighs and moves from her place against the stable wall. A hand touches her shoulder just when Keira moved to find her direwolf and a smile graces her face as when her eyes land on Rodrik Forrester.

"Rodrik? When did you arrive?" Keira watches him smile brightly.

"Just an hour ago. Why aren't you in the Iron Islands?" Rodrik gives her a confused look.

Keira shrugs slightly, "Father sent a letter to Balon and told him that he's calling the arrangement off." She nods in the direction of the dining hall.

"Ah, so he finally did it. Good. I hate the idea of those ironborns getting their hands on you." Rodrik gives a glare to a space on the wall as they continue inside.

She chuckles, "I didn't think you cared, Forrester." Keira teases with a grin.

Rodrik rolls his eyes, "I swear Asher rubbed off on you too much as a kid." He says with a raise of his brow.

A small quirk of her lips appears as they sit themselves at a table to chat, "Maybe. How is he?" Keira takes her cloak off and sets it on the bench she sat on.

"Last we heard from him was awhile ago. Right after he arrived in Essos." Rodrik takes a sip of the wine placed in front of him.

Keira frowns, "I miss him. Though I don't miss how he teased me because I was shorter than him." A small laugh escapes her lips at the memory.

He lets out a laugh as well, "And I remember you kicking his ass whenever he did." Rodrik smiles when she joins the laughter.

Amyra lies down beside the bench next to Keira and Rodrik stares wide-eyed at the direwolf, "She won't bite." Keira teases.

Rodrik glares at the young woman before him until she stares off into the cup in front of her.

The two continue catching up after.

The next day at night, the Stark lay in her bed with the dragon sleeping next to her soundly. With nothing to do and Robb being busy, Keira tried to read or something but the silence was killing her. Arya would've snuck into her room around this time of night and the two sisters would've stayed up until they could no longer see the darkness of the night. She looks down at the floor where Amyra lay asleep by the window.

Keira began thinking of her father and sisters, wondering if they were alright. Just then, a voice fills her ears that sounded like her father's and a scene plays through her mind. Her father arguing with the King about Daenerys. Then she heard something that she wishes she never did.

 _"_ _I want them both. Dead."_

She sits up in her bed and feels anger fill her body, making the dragon beside her stir awake. Keira could feel more anger rise when the words play over and over in her mind. Robert Baratheon wanted Daenerys dead and the Stark wanted nothing more than to prevent that to let the girl in her dreams live. The dragon lets out a small noise when it senses her anger before nudging its head under Keira's hand. The girl calms down and sighs when her eyes stare into the dragon's. Keira wondered what might happen if someone were to find out about the dragon in her room. Would the King of the Seven Kingdoms have her killed too? What would her family do? While she trusts her family with her life, she didn't trust them to not try and kill the baby dragon next to her.

Keira had to get it out of here.

* * *

Theon travels down the hallway towards Keira's door that morning.

He knocks, "Keira! Robb and everyone else are waiting for you in the dining hall..." Theon stops talking when the door swings open to an empty room.

Clothes were missing, a few cloaks were as well, Amyra was gone, and an empty plate of food lay on her desk near a letter. Theon picks up the letter and reads it before running back to the dining hall where Robb was. As he caught his breath when he enters, the sound of laughter enters his ears until Robb sees that Theon did not return with his sister and instead a letter.

"I couldn't find her, m'lord. But she left this for you." Theon hands him the letter.

Robb begins reading it.

 _Robb,_

 _I'm sorry to do this without saying goodbye, but I cannot tell you why it needs to be done. I have left Winterfell. Please, do not try to follow me and know that I will be safe. After all, I have a direwolf protecting me. Tell mother to be safe when she returns. While she presents a good case about Tyrion hiring that assassin, she could get herself killed by capturing a Lannister. Keep Rickon safe as well. And do watch over Bran too and make sure he doesn't strain himself too much. I wish I could tell you why I had to leave, but you wouldn't understand. I wish you good fortune, brother._

 _Keira Stark_

He sets the letter down slowly as his mind tries to comprehend what he just read. His sister left without telling him? Why wouldn't he understand? Everyone watches the Stark as he starts ordering the maester to send a raven to his mother and father about Keira's disappearance. Robb felt worry creep up on him when Bran and Rickon give him confused looks as to why their sister wasn't there with them.

A few miles away on a hill that overlooked Winterfell from a far distance, Keira sat on her horse as she looks over her shoulder at her home with a sigh. In a bag which lay on the horse's side by the saddle that was open for breathing room at the top, the baby dragon slept peacefully while Keira makes a clicking noise so that the horse would begin walking. Amyra follows closely at the horse's side with her nose in the air, searching for any scent that might prove a threat to her master as well as a sense of direction.

But the Stark girl had no clue where she might go.

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Was very busy recently but I finally got a break today and I thought that I should do a chapter while I wait for the newest episode of Season 7 to come out. So Keira has left Winterfell with Amyra and the Dragon? I wonder where she might end up. All you need to know is that eventually she'll end up in Essos...but not just yet. She's got to meet a few other important characters before then. Don't worry though, Daenerys and Keira will meet soon. I promise. And I know this one was short but that's because all I had planned was what you see above. I do hope you enjoyed! Thank you for all the reviews guys! I'm glad you all like how this is going so far! Thanks for the favorites and follows too.**

 **Also, next chapter the gender and name of the dragon will be revealed!**

 **Review, fav, and follow! :)**

 _ **~Alucard354565~**_


	8. A Golden Crown

**A/N: Hello! This one is taking place in episode 6 of season 1. Slightly AU. Does include the telltale game series elements and it's characters. Will end up being a girlxgirl pairing, don't like don't read. Other pairings mostly included are: Sansa/OC and Jon/OFC (not Keira). Does start out as Rated T for language and blood but may end up turning into M later on.**

 **NO DIREWOLVES WILL BE KILLED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **ALSO NO DRAGONS WILL BE KILLED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **Without further adieu:**

 **I own nothing but my original characters and their storylines. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Several Telltale game characters are about to make appearance in the next couple chapters as we approach Eddard's death. One of them might show up in this one. T** **he OC that Jon gets paired with will be revealed in this chapter.**

 _ **~Enjoy!~**_

* * *

Keira kept her face hidden underneath the hood of her fur cloak as she sat at a table in the tavern.

The men around her at the other tables chatted and laughed loudly while drinking wine or ale. Tavern wenches went around flirting with them. Keira felt out of place, but at least she looked like just a normal person rather than a Lady of Winterfell. It was easier that way. No one would try to drag her back to her home. She wished that she didn't have to leave but she couldn't very well go around raising a dragon in the home of wolves.

She fills her pockets with some food off of her plate and finished her wine before getting up and leaving the tavern. Keira feeds an apple to her horse as she gets on it, making a clicking noise so that the horse would move and she can continue her travels. Amyra walks beside her and catches the cooked sausage thrown at her. The baby dragon climbs onto Keira's shoulder and happily eats the other piece that Keira managed to sneak away. She keeps her eye on the road ahead, watching to make sure that no one saw the creature on her shoulder.

Amyra's ears perk up as she starts growling lowly towards the tree line, "What is it?" Keira asks the direwolf.

A woman then comes barging out of the woods with her dress in tatters and a band of men chasing her with sadistic laughs. The baby dragon moves back into the bag on the horse to stay hidden and Keira moves her horse in front of the woman when they corner her as Amyra barks warningly at the men that had their swords drawn towards her master.

"Step aside, girl. This one is ours." The scrawny-looking one threatens.

"Yeah! We bought 'er with me own money!" The scarred one says.

The largest of the five men steps forward, "Just leave. We do not wish to harm anyone else." He says; the leader obviously.

Keira looks over her other shoulder at the woman who silently pleads for help. She turns to look back at the men and she moves to draw her sword when the baby dragon flies out of the bag and flaps its wings to stay in place above Keira before sucking in air, breathing as fire releases from its mouth and burns the men. Within minutes they are just burnt bones and clothes.

The baby dragon lets out a victorious high-pitched roar before landing on Keira's shoulder.

"Th-Thank you." The woman says with fear as she covers herself with what little clothing she had.

Keira looks at the woman once more before offering a reassuring smile, "What is your name?" She notices how the woman relaxes at the soft tone.

"Alise..." She trails off, not wanting to say her last name.

Keira offers the woman a hand, "Keira." She says, not saying her last name as well.

Alise shakes the girl's hand, "What is that thing?" She says frightfully when she notices the baby dragon watching her with curiosity.

"A...dragon?" Keira hoped that Alise wouldn't scream at the revelation.

Alise stares in awe at one of the creatures that was said to be dead. The baby dragon tilts its head in confusion at how Alise was staring at it. It tries to get Keira's attention but she was busy asking Alise if she had a home to return to. In which, the woman answers with a 'yes' and tells the girl that she could stay for the night as a thank you for saving her life.

When they reach Alise's home, Keira falls asleep soon after Alise helps her make a bed by the door.

* * *

Daenerys held one of the dragon eggs in her hands and wondered what it would be like if it hatched.

She gets an idea and stands before walking over to the burning coals, putting the egg onto them. She sits there for a few minutes before one of her handmaidens comes in carrying a basket and Daenerys picks the egg up, not feeling the scorching heat it had gained from the coals. The handmaiden yells before taking the egg out of her Khaleesi's hands and then searching them for burns while trying not to wince as some start on her own. The handmaiden looks at Daenerys's hands in confusion as to why she didn't have any and Daenerys takes her hands, inspecting the burns.

"You're hurt." Daenerys looks up at the handmaiden whom was still confused.

"It...It is nothing Khaleesi." The handmaiden picks up the dropped basket before leaving.

The Targaryen knew it was definitely not 'nothing'.

Later, she kneeled in the middle of the large tent with Dothraki chanting around her as she ate the heart of a horse. Her eyes solely locked onto Drogo's as she takes bites out of the organ. She could hear Jorah talking with her brother, but she couldn't tell what it was of. When she finished the heart and before she gulped down the last piece, Daenerys places a hand on the floor and bends over when she nearly gags. Everyone leans forward silently as they watch her breathe heavily and try to keep the pieces of the heart in. They begin chanting again once she stands and stares at Drogo once more before swallowing the last piece.

They grow quiet once more when she starts speaking in Dothraki, " _A Prince rides inside me! And he shall be called Rhaego!_ " Everyone begins chanting her unborn child's chosen name.

Drogo stands and approaches her, picking her up around her thighs before carrying her around the center of the crowd as the Dothraki chant her child's name louder. He places her back in the middle after making a complete circle and Daenerys glances around at her Khal's khalasar as she finds that she could get used to this, but it felt incomplete and she knew why. Her thoughts swam wild with Keira when she imagines what the Stark might be doing if she were here.

Daenerys was taken elsewhere to be cleaned up.

That night, she laughed with her handmaiden and Jorah as the feast that began not long ago - after she had cleaned up - flourished with dancing, music, and food. She grew quiet, however, when her brother stumbles in while drunk and called her name. He starts asking where his sister was and she asks Jorah to stall him. Viserys tells everyone he's here for the feast when the Mormont grabs his arm and he warns the man to not touch him. A manly laugh was heard soon after that came from Khal Drogo. He tells the Khal that he's there for the feast and Drogo tells him in Dothraki that there was a place for him in the back. Viserys replies with that it was no place for a king after Jorah had translated for him.

Drogo raises his chin, "You are no king." He says slowly as English wasn't his first language.

Viserys stays silent for a moment before moving to draw his sword and then he points it at Jorah as the man goes to stop him, "Keep away from me!" He threatens the warrior after the drums stop.

Daenerys stands, "Viserys, please." She feared what her brother might do.

VIserys turns to his sister, "There she is." He then points it towards her and begins walking towards Daenerys.

"Put the sword down. They'll kill us all." Jorah says sternly.

He quickly turns back to Jorah and points the sword at him, "They can't kill us." Viserys lets out a chuckle as he points the sword all around, "They can't shed blood in their sacred city." He turns back and points the sword once more at his sister but then to the handmaiden when she tries to get in the way until Daenerys moves her aside.

Viserys moves the sword down to Daenerys's stomach, "But I can." He makes her sit back down with the sharp end of his sword pressing into her.

He then stares at Drogo with a smirk before looking back at his sister, "I want what I came for. I want the crown he promised me. He bought you. But he never paid for you." Viserys looks over at Drogo as Irri translates for him and then looks back to Daenerys, "Tell him I want what was bargained for or I'm taking you back. He can keep the baby. I'll cut it out and leave it for him."

Drogo tries to still the anger rising within him as he speaks in Dothraki, "What's he saying?" Viserys asks after the Khal is done.

Daenerys takes a moment to respond, "He says yes. You shall have a golden crown...that men shall tremble to behold." She watches as her brother looks at the Khal and then back to her.

"Well, that was all I wanted. What-what was promised." Her brother lets out a small nervous chuckle as Drogo stands and approaches Daenerys.

He places a hand on her stomach which she places her own over, "Qora mae." Drogo speaks as two men grab Viserys.

One breaks his arm as the Targaryen boy yells in pain, "No!" The two warriors drag him away from Drogo and Daenerys, "No! You cannot touch me. I am the dragon. I am the dragon! I want my crown!" The warriors make him kneel as he screams in pain even more while Drogo approaches him.

Drogo orders a pot to be put over the fire as he throws a golden necklace into it to be melted down. Viserys looks over to his sister with fear in his eyes. Jorah comes over to place a hand on Daenerys's arm before telling her to look away. She tells him no while Drogo watches the necklace melt and Viserys looks back at the Khal with his chest heaving. It clicked in his mind when he heard the necklace sizzling.

"No, Dany. Dany, tell them. Make them!" Viserys starts squirming to try and break free of the warrior's holds, "Dany, make them..." He watches Drogo carry the pot over to him, "No, you can't! Just-please!" He looks to his sister, "Dany, please!" Viserys cries out.

Drogo stares at him when the Tagaryen boy looks up at the Khal, "A crown for a king." He raises the pot above his head and pours it onto Viserys.

Her brother's screams of pain only served to make Daenerys feel better as horrible as it sounds. While she watches him burn from the hot metal, she couldn't help but think that there was one less terrible person in this world...even if it was her brother that her Khal was killing. Drogo throws the pot to the ground when the boy's screams start to cease and watches closely as his skin burns and turns red from the melted necklace. The metal engraved into his face. The two warriors let Viserys's body drop to the floor with a 'thunk' when Drogo stands.

Daenerys stares at his body with no emotion written on her face, "Khaleesi?" Jorah asks.

"He was no dragon. Fire cannot kill a dragon."

* * *

Keira sits up in a sweat from her place on the ground under her fur blankets as she stares at her unknown surroundings until she remembered that Alise gave her a place to stay for the night.

Once she steadies her mind, she wipes the sweat from her forehead as she tries to make sense of the dream that had transpired. Daenerys was there and a man that looked like her with the same colored hair. He had threatened her before another man with large muscles, tanned skin, and long braided raven hair killed him in a horrible way. Keira could tell that Daenerys was happy that the man with the same colored hair as the Targaryen girl was dead, but her last words haunted the Stark girl.

She decides she needs fresh air and opens the door to stand outside in the cold night. The river nearby provided Keira with a relaxing noise as she closes her eyes. The door creaks as the baby dragon steps out before looking to the sky and taking off. The Stark tries to run after it, but it was far gone by the time she reached it. She scans the sky to try and find the dragon but Keira couldn't find any sign of it.

Until a roar that made her body quake with fear sounds throughout the forest and a large black figure flies towards her. Keira goes to run inside until the figure lands in front of her, standing at thirty-feet tall with its orange glowing eyes staring at Keira with amusement. She stares at the sharp rows of teeth and the four horns on its head in awe. The dragon that was with her before was no longer young and instead became fully grown.

"I guess that's all it took to make you grow." Keira says to herself.

 _'You are a funny human. Of course that is all it took. Magic helped.'_ The dragon's voice sounds within her mind.

Keira's brows lift, "You can talk?" She asks.

 _'They are my thoughts. I have tried speaking to you before...and now I can hear yours as well. I am Myosis. It is the name that was given to me by The Ice Dragon.'_ The dragon says softly with the raise of her chin.

"So...you're female then?" Keira stares at the dragon in wonder.

 _'That I am. But that does not matter. Your visions...they're getting worse now, aren't they?'_ Myosis asks.

Keira looks down, "Yeah. Do you know what they mean?" The Stark glances back up at the large dragon.

Myosis glances at the ground, _'I'm afraid not. All I know is that something or someone is trying to tell you something of the future...your future as well as the last true Targaryen's.'_ She stares at Keira.

"What do you mean?" Keira steps forwards slightly.

 _'As long as the both of you have beating hearts, those hearts are forever entwined. The path that your future holds has been foreseen before. A prophecy telling of a dragon and a wolf falling in love while the Seven Kingdoms fall.'_ Myosis watches as Keira tilts her head in confusion.

"And how do you know of this?" Keira asks.

 _'I wasn't always in an egg. In order to ensure that we meet, The Ice Dragon used her magic to seal me within my child form inside of an egg until the day you found me. Before then, she told me of this prophecy.'_ Myosis says.

Keira stares at the ground as she lets the information sink in. Myosis was practically telling her that her future was to fall in love with the last true Targaryen. It sounded like a mad man's words, but Keira found that it made sense with the vision she had the other night of her and Daenerys. She places a hand on her forehead with a groan and then she looks back up at the dragon.

"So how do we find Daenerys Targaryen?"

 **A/N:...I am utterly sad about the recent episode so I typed this up right after watching it because, SPOILER, no dragons are gonna die in here like one did in the show. END OF SPOILER. But anyways, aw shizz! The dragon has a name! And we meet Alise, Jon's future significant other. I wonder what her backstory is? Or her last name for that matter. Plus, Keira is now on a mission to find Daenerys guys! You can't see it, but I'm rubbing my hands together in wondrous thought. Thanks for the reviews everyone! They keep me going. And thank you for the follows and favs as well!**

 **Review, follow, and favorite! :)**

 _ **~Alucard354565~**_


	9. You Win or You Die

**A/N: Hello! This one is taking place in episode 7 of season 1. Slightly AU. Does include the telltale game series elements and its characters. Will end up being a girlxgirl pairing, don't like don't read. Other pairings mostly included are: Jon/Alise(OFC). Does start out as Rated T for language and blood but may end up turning into M later on.**

 **NO DIREWOLVES WILL BE KILLED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **ALSO NO DRAGONS WILL BE KILLED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **Without further adieu:**

 **I own nothing but my original characters and their storylines. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Several Telltale game characters are about to make appearance in the next couple chapters as we approach Eddard's death. Asher and Beskha show up in this one.**

 _ **~Enjoy!~**_

* * *

Keira thought this plan was insane.

In order to find Daenerys, they had to cross the Narrow Sea and find Asher first. How they were going to cross the Narrow Sea? She hadn't a clue. Myosis flew above her while the horse carried Keira down one of the many roads that she knew led to King's Landing. With the dragon fully grown, she could've gone back home but it felt right to her that she had to find Daenerys. So, she was heading to King's Landing to pay someone to take her to Essos. And at least she was able to get a letter sent to Asher, telling him that she would be arriving soon and to meet her in one of the cities.

Keira also thought that perhaps she might be able to see her father and sisters before leaving Westeros. A sigh leaves her lips when the kingdom comes into view and she puts up the hood of her cloak to conceal her face, telling Myosis to watch over Amyra so that the direwolf didn't follow her and give her away. At the gates, she gets off of her horse and leads him inside before handing him over to someone who might need him. While it was difficult to do so since the animal was a present to her, she couldn't very well bring it aboard the ship like she was going to with her direwolf.

She walks among the common people down in Flea Bottom with a hand on the sword her father gave her in case anyone tried anything. Keira passes by the brothel that Lord Petyr Baelish owned, making her pull her hood further down to keep her face concealed but she knew that by now at least one of the King's spies would have seen her. As to answer that thought, a squadron of the King's Guard approach her once she gets closer to the keep with Ser Barristan Selmy at the front wearing a solemn expression under his helmet.

She sighs once again, "I suppose sneaking around doesn't quite work here, does it?" Keira watches a small smile appear on the man's face.

He takes his helmet off, "And I thought your father was sending you off to the Iron Islands?" Barristan walks closer to her.

Keira smiles, "One last parting gift from him before he left to come to this place. My father cut off the arrangement with the Greyjoys." She starts following the knight when he motions for her to follow him into the keep.

Barristan nods as he holds his helmet in his right arm, "So, what brings you so far from The North?" The knight asks.

"You could say I miss the rest of my family. Besides, I would love to annoy the Lannisters once again." Keira remembers her time spent here in the capitol as a child going around and annoying Jaime and Cersei while making jokes with Tyrion.

Barristan chuckles, "I do remember a certain little wolf trying to make me teach her how to use a sword. Your little sister is just like you." He looks back at Keira.

Keira stops walking and turns to Barristan, "Father is letting her train?" She asks.

"Aye. She's getting very good at it." Barristan then leads her into the keep to her sisters.

Keira takes her hood off when they enter and she looks around, remembering all the times that she would pull pranks until Renly Baratheon comes running in with blood all over him. He tells the knight that the King wasn't getting any better. She quietly follows the two into the King's chambers, ignoring the surprised looks from the maester and Cersei as her eyes land on the wound the King had gained from the boar he had been hunting. Renly leaves soon after to find Ned and Keira stands awkwardly in the corner for awhile, not noticing that Cersei moved to stand next to the girl.

"Why are you here?" Cersei glances at the Stark.

Keira nearly jumped at the Lannister's voice, "I...I came to see my father and sisters." She looks back at Robert with sad eyes.

"Here he is now." Cersei moves back beside the maester when Renly enters once more.

Ned follows behind, his eyes on the King until he notices his daughter, who had moved to stand beside Barristan. He instantly grabs her arm and makes her leave before turning back to where the King lay. Keira stares at the door until she heard the rustle of clothing and she turns to find Varys standing near the wall behind her. He offers her a nod before she moves to find her sisters.

Varys grabs her arm, "You should leave now." He suggests with a solemn look.

"Why?" Keira lifts her brow in question.

A sigh leaves his lips, "I fear that the worst is about to happen. I have already made sure that your sisters remain safe...but I cannot account for you. Leave King's Landing while you still can." Varys grows quiet when Cersei, the maester, and Barristan leave the King's chambers.

Keira nods, "Tell my sisters that I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye." She says before walking down the hallway.

Varys stares at the Stark with confusion before turning to Barristan to speak with the knight. Keira puts her hood up after she leaves the keep and the capitol altogether. She finds Amyra and Myosis just outside the kingdom hidden among the forest beyond. Keira tells Myosis that they were going to find another port to leave from and with one last glance at King's Landing she starts walking towards the nearest small town near the sea, wishing she still had her horse.

But she did not know that in leaving, it would be the last she saw of her father.

* * *

Daenerys was lost in thought while she braided Drogo's hair, thinking about Keira when she felt the overwhelming feeling of sadness. What had the Stark so sad?

" _The stallion who mounts the world has no need for iron chairs._ " Drogo says in Dothraki to Daenerys.

She shakes her head, " _According to the prophecy, the stallion will ride to the ends of the earth._ " Daenerys replies as she ties more of the hair together.

" _The earth ends at the black salt sea._ _No horse can cross the poison sea._ " Drogo looks to the side in thought.

Daenerys keeps braiding his hair and leans forward, " _The earth does_ not _end at the sea. There are many dirts beyond the sea._ " She looks down at her task as she spoke, " _The dirt where I was born."_

She looks back up when he turns his head slightly to look at her, " _Not dirts. Lands._ " He says.

She smiles, " _Lands, yes._ " Drogo turns forward with a smile and Daenerys takes a breath, " _There are thousands of ships in the free cities. Wooden horses that fly across the sea-_ "

" _Let's speak no more of wooden horses and iron chairs._ " Drogo interrupts.

Daenerys narrows her eyes, " _It's not a chair. It's a..._ " She trails off and decides to use English when she didn't know the word for the one she wanted to say, "...throne."

Drogo turns slightly, "Throne." He repeats.

Daenerys's smile widens, " _A chair for a King to sit upon, or...a Queen._ " She places his braid over his shoulder and leans her chin on it.

Drogo smiles and bumps his cheek on her chin in a loving way before kneeling in front of his Khaleesi, sighing loudly, " _A King does not need a chair to sit upon. He only needs a horse._ " He leans forward and places a kiss on his Khaleesi's lips.

The Khal then leaves and Daenerys stares at the ground in thought for a moment before looking at the wall.

She wished that the Khal would get on a ship with his army to take her home back.

A while later, she travels with Jorah and her handmaidens in the market as she asks him to help her make the Khal understand why she must go beyond the sea. He tells her to have patience with the Dothraki and that they would go home soon enough. He promises her. She begins talking of her brother as Jorah glances around at everyone, looking for somebody. He starts laughing when Daenerys tells him that Viserys was the rightful heir to the Seven Kingdoms.

"Have I said something funny, ser?" She asks him.

"Forgive me, Khalessi, but your ancestor Aegon the Conqueror didn't seize six of the kingdoms because they were his right. He had no right to them. He seized them because he could." Jorah looks at more of the people passing by.

"And because he had dragons." Daenerys adds on.

He sighs, "Ah well, having a few dragons makes things easier." Jorah glances around once more.

"You don't believe it." Daenerys says.

Jorah turns to her, "Have you ever seen a dragon, Khaleesi?" He asks with a solemn expression as always, "I believe what my eyes and ears report. As for the rest...it was three hundred years ago. Who knows what really happened?" He glances down the pathway, "Now if you'll pardon me, I'll seek out the merchant captain, see if he has any letters for me."

"Well, I'll come with you." Daenerys suggests.

"No no, don't trouble yourself." He looks behind them around the market, "Enjoy the market. I'll rejoin you soon enough." Jorah leaves her then.

Daenerys watches him until she could no longer see the Mormont and then she lets her handmaidens show her around while she gets lost in thought. An image fills her mind of Keira speaking to something just outside of a grand kingdom as she glances in the other direction of it before looking back at the city and then she starts walking down the pathway with a very large wolf. The Targaryen wondered why the Stark was there, knowing that her dreams ever rarely gave her that much detail especially when it came to the girl who resided within them. Thinking on her visions, she should've asked Richard why she was only receiving ones of Keira now, but the man had disappeared long ago with only the promise of returning which he had yet to do.

She is drawn towards a wine merchant whom was offering different kinds that she had never heard of. He glances at her with a smile and gestures to her.

" _A taste for the Khaleesi? I have a sweet red from Dorne, my lady. One taste and you'll name your first child after me._ " He turns to get a cup of it.

Daenerys silently chuckles, "My son already has his name, but I'll try your summerwine. Just a taste." She gives a small smile.

He looks at her in bewilderment, "My lady, you are from Westeros." The merchant still had the cup in front of Daenerys.

The handmaiden to her right leans forward slightly, "You have the honor of addressing Daenerys of the House Targaryen, Khaleesi of the riding men and princess of the Seven Kingdoms." She says.

"Princess." The merchant bows right after, not noticing Jorah watching a few feet away.

"Rise." Daenerys says quickly, "I'd still like to taste that wine." She smiles slightly.

He looks at the cup, "That? Dornish swill." The merchant dumps it onto the floor to his left, "Not worthy of a princess. I have a dry red from the Arbor, nectar of the Gods." Daenerys's smile widens at his chosen words, "Let me give you a cask. Uh...a gift." He rushes to find it.

She shakes her head while still smiling, "You honor me, ser." Daenerys says.

"The honor-the honor is all mine." He breathes heavily as he brings the cask full of wine towards the Khaleesi.

One of her Khal's warriors steps forward, "Huh-uh, huh-uh." He takes the cask from the merchant with a glare.

"You know, there are many in your homeland that pray for your return, Princess." He bows before her as the warrior carries it away.

"I hope to repay your kindness someday." She says softly to him.

"Rakharo." Jorah walks out of the shadows towards them.

"Huh?" Rakharo, the warrior that had grabbed the cask, says.

" _Put down that cask._ " Jorah orders him to do in Dothraki as the man steps towards the merchant.

Daenerys looks from the merchant to Jorah, "Is something wrong?" She asks.

"I have a thirst. Open it." Jorah orders as he watches the merchant when Rakharo hands the man the cask.

"The wine is for the Khaleesi. It's not for the likes of you." The merchant went to give it back to Rakharo.

"Open it." Jorah says again.

The merchant glances at the Khaleesi for a moment before setting the cask on a table and then he looks back to Jorah when he uncorks it.

"Pour." Jorah watches how long the merchant glances at him.

The merchant gestures to the wine, "It would be a crime to drink a wine this rich without at least giving it time to breathe."

"Do as he says." Daenerys cuts in with a suspicious look.

The merchant looks to Daenerys, "As the princess commands." He grabs a cup and twists the cap as wine starts pouring into it.

Jorah is handed the cup after he is done pouring, "Sweet, isn't it? Can you smell the fruit, ser?" The merchant nods towards the cup when the Mormont brings it away from his lips, "Taste it, my lord." Daenerys and Jorah exchange glances, "Tell me that is not the finest wine that has ever touched your tongue."

The Mormont glances at the merchant as he brings the cup to his lips once more for a moment, "You first." Jorah offers him the cup.

"Me? I'm afraid I'm not worthy of the vintage. Besides, it is a poor wine merchant who would drink up his wares." The merchant instantly replies.

"You will drink." Daenerys slowly orders and could feel herself growing impatient.

The merchant stares at the Khaleesi before taking the cup from Jorah and nodding at them both as he brings the cup to his lips before dropping it to the ground, grabbing a cask, and throwing it at Rakharo. He runs away as Daenerys yells to stop him. The merchant makes it a good distance before Rakharo twists his whip in the air and releases it, catching the merchant's leg and making the man fall face first into the ground. The other warriors all pile onto him and tie him up as Jorah leads Daenerys out of the market.

A few feet away stood a scruffy-looking man, whom had pale skin and dirty blonde hair, with his hand on the axe in his belt that had the sigil of House Forrester engraved on it. Next to him was a woman with several scars on her face, tanned skin, and two swords at her back that were crossed. They watch the merchant get dragged away, deciding not to do anything about it seeing as they did not know what happened before the man was captured.

"Damn Dothraki. I bet that woman is the new Khaleesi to Khal Drogo. She looks like she came from the land you were born in." The woman crosses her arms.

"You're not wrong. She definitely has to be a Westerosi. But nevermind that, we need to finish our job first. Or are you going to ditch me for a whore again, Beskha?" The man asks when he notices his partner staring at one of the whores nearby.

She chuckles, "You'll do fine without me, Forrester." Beskha leaves him to get laid.

Asher shakes his head with a smile, "Don't have too much fun without me!" He yells.

"Don't go wondering off to find that Stark friend of yours without me!" Beskha yells back as she disappears from sight.

He smiles slightly when his thoughts go to Keira, hoping that the letter she sent wasn't a lie.

That she truly was coming to Essos.

Later that night, Daenerys walked with Jorah in a large circular building.

They stare at the merchant whom had been beaten and was tied against one of the poles keeping the building standing. She asks Jorah what they would do to the man which the Mormont replies with that the Dothraki would tie him to a saddle and while they travel, he would be forced to run behind the horses for as long as he can. As they stop walking, she asks what would happen if he falls but Jorah avoids the question. Daenerys thinks about the fact that Robert Baratheon sent this man from King's Landing, the kingdom she saw in her vision earlier that afternoon with Keira in it. Did that mean that she knew about the assassin too since she was there? Daenerys hoped that was not the case.

"King Robert still wants me dead." Daenerys says after they were quiet for a moment.

"This poisoner was the first. He won't be the last." Jorah watches the merchant.

"I thought he'd leave me alone...now that my brother is gone." Daenerys trails off in thought.

"He will never leave you alone." Jorah turns to her, "If you ride to darkest Assai, his assassins will follow you. If you sailed all the way to the Basilisk Isles, his spies would tell him. He will never abandon the hunt." Daenerys watches the merchant the entire time that Jorah spoke, "You're a Targaryen, the last Targaryen. Your son will have Targaryen blood with forty thousand riders behind him."

"He will not have my son." Daenerys replies urgently.

Jorah glances back at her, "He will not have you either, Khaleesi."

She stays quiet for a moment until the tent flap opens as Rakharo and several warriors step in before Drogo with more filing in behind them. Drogo stares at his Khaleesi and walks forward until he notices the merchant tied up to his right. He turns to the frightened man and walks dangerously close to him, holding his hand out for one of the torches. Drogo then starts walking towards Daenerys, throwing the torch into the fire pit in the middle.

" _Moon of my life. Are you hurt?_ " He speaks in Dothraki and cups her face in his hands.

She reassures him with a nod and Drogo leans down before placing a long kiss on her forehead. He then looks to Jorah.

" _Jorah the Andal, I heard what you did._ " He moves to be in front of Jorah, " _Choose any horse you wish, it is yours._ " Drogo places a hand on the man's shoulder, " _I make this gift to you._ " He says into the Mormont's ear before returning to stand in front of Daenerys and bends his knees slightly as he places his hands on her belly, " _And to my son, the stallion who will mount the world, I will also pledge a gift. I will give him the iron chair that his mother's father sat upon._ " He starts walking around the fire pit, " _I will give him the Seven Kingdoms._ " Drogo takes a few breaths as he feels his blood rise when he comes to stand before his Khaleesi and Jorah, " _I, Drogo, will do this. I will take my Khalasar west to where the world ends and ride wooden horses across the black salt water as no Khal has done before._ "

He pauses, pacing around before continuing, " _I will kill the men in iron suits and tear down their stone houses."_ Drogo yells into the merchant's face, " _I will rape their women, take their children as slaves, and bring their broken gods back to Vaes Dothrak._ " The warriors all around shout loudly as their Khal circles the fire pit, " _This, I vow...I, Drogo, son of Bharbo. I swear before the Mother of Mountains as the stars look down in witness._ " Daenerys gives him a look of being proud as excitement fills her veins, " _As the stars look down in witness!_ "

The Khal and his Khaleesi stare at each other while the rest of the warriors go wild.

And the next morning, they set off to find those 'wooden' horses that they would use to get across the Narrow Sea with the merchant tied naked to Daenerys's saddle. All the Targaryen could think was that she would finally be going home. To take back the Iron Throne. To finally get rid of those who slaughtered her House during Robert's rebellion and took her home from her.

To find Keira Stark.

* * *

Keira stares into the fire that ate away the wood which kept it lit that morning, having not gotten any sleep as she lay on her blankets and used her cloak and bag as a pillow.

Myosis lay on the other side of the fire as Amyra sat near her master with her ears twitching to listen for any sign of something approaching them. An awful feeling had begun to settle in the Stark's stomach, and it wasn't from what she saw of Daenerys leaving a grand city with the man with a very long braid from before and a lot of warriors. Something about what Varys told her to do so urgently made her skin crawl. Why did he not want her there? The girl sighs as she rolls onto her back with a grunt.

' _Thinking on his words will only serve to make you grow restless._ ' Myosis puts her front leg over the other as her tail swishes along the ground.

Keira moves her head to her left to look at the dragon, "What would you have me do then? My father and sisters are alone in the worst place possible with the only form of their protection laying on his death bed. My mother did the stupidest thing she ever could by capturing Tyrion. And I had to leave my brothers so that they wouldn't find you." She glances up at the sky with a small sigh, "I never should have left Winterfell..."

' _If you hadn't...I never would have been able to speak to you and you wouldn't be on your way to Daenerys. You are a Seer. It's your birthright to serve the Targaryens as an adviser and protector as your predecessors have done many times before.'_ Myosis says without thinking on her words.

"What the hell is a Seer?" Keira narrows her eyes at the dragon in confusion.

Myosis grew quiet before laying her head down on her legs, ' _Nothing. Go to sleep._ ' The dragon closes her eyes.

Keira watches her for a moment until she felt sleep creeping up on her so she turns her back to the dragon and lets the cackling sound of the campfire lull her to sleep.

Tomorrow she would find someone to take her to Essos.

 **A/N: Did anyone else get all giddy when one of Daenerys's reasons to return home is Keira? Seems to me like someone is falling for the Stark, though...not entirely. It's more like she wants to meet the girl who is in her dreams and find out why that is. The falling in love part comes much much more later. And trust me, I have so many plans that will make them fall in love :D. WE REACHED 100 FOLLOWS! Thank you everyone! I know I say this a lot, but I'm really glad you all enjoy this story. I quite like it better than the first time I had it typed up. Keira has definitely grown on me :). Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows.**

 **See you in the next one!**

 **Review, fav, and follow! :)**

 _ **~Alucard354565~**_


	10. To Essos

**A/N: Hello! This one is taking place in episode 8 of season 1. Slightly AU. Does include the telltale game series elements and its characters. Will end up being a girlxgirl pairing, don't like don't read. Other pairings mostly included are: Jon/Alise(OFC). Does start out as Rated T for language and blood but may end up turning into M later on.**

 **NO DIREWOLVES WILL BE KILLED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **ALSO NO DRAGONS WILL BE KILLED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **Without further adieu:**

 **I own nothing but my original characters and their storylines. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Several Telltale game characters are about to make appearance in the next couple chapters as we approach Eddard's death. One might show up in this one.**

 _ **~Enjoy!~**_

* * *

Cold bits of snow hit her face as she drags herself through the snow storm.

Something was chasing her.

She could feel her body loose its heat and her vision was getting blurry.

It was getting closer.

Pain in the middle of her chest made it difficult for her legs to keep her up, but Keira had to keep moving.

She could hear the large thumps coming from the creature.

Keira felt the warm blood cascading down her chest to her stomach and over her hand.

That was when it tackled her and she blacked out.

Keira gasps and shoots up from the bed she had bought for the night at an inn near The Eyrie. Taking a moment to breath, the dream still played within her mind. It was so vivid. She could still feel the cold and the snow as well as how slow it made her when she was trying to get away from whatever was chasing her. Her eyes land on Amyra who lay by her feet with her head towards the door and ears perking up every now and then as she listened to the people down the hall.

She gets out of the bed, getting dressed until there was a knock on her door. Keira grabs a dagger from her belt as Amyra bares her teeth at the door, ready to attack the person on the other side in case her master was in danger. She moves to the side of the door as she opens it, breathing with relief when the innkeeper appears but the old woman held a face of worry.

"You told me to tell you if Lannister soldiers appeared? They're here, looking for you or your mother. You need to run." The innkeeper keeps watch at the doorway as Keira runs back to get her belt with her sword.

She went to grab her bag as well but decides that there wasn't enough time to get the rest of her things so she quickly exits the room, making sure that Amyra was following them as the woman leads her out the back. A horse awaited her as the innkeeper watches for any soldiers coming their way while Keira puts her belt on before getting onto the horse. She nods at the innkeeper before kicking into the horse's side as Amyra takes lead.

An arrow flies past her head and into the tree that the Stark passes by, making Keira push her weight forward so that the horse might go faster while her direwolf picks speed up as well. She looks behind her to see six Lannister soldiers gaining on her horse and she curses while suddenly wishing that Myosis hadn't run off yesterday.

Coming out of the forest, her horse stops and throws its front legs out while letting loose a cry when the large dragon appears in the sky with its chest glowing orange as the Lannisters shiver in fear. They turn their horses to run but Myosis lets out a snarl before fire erupts from her mouth and the soldiers along with their horses turn to ash. Myosis nods at Keira before flying further into the sky.

 _'I suppose it's time we leave.'_ Myosis says.

"Yeah, no kidding." Keira kicks into the saddle once more as they ride away from the direction of her aunt's home.

Perhaps trying to see her mother before she left for Essos wasn't the best idea.

 _'We will end up in Pentos if we leave from The Eyrie. From there we will search for Asher Forrester.'_ Myosis explains, keeping her eye on the area around them in case more soldiers appear.

"Why Asher? You never told me." Keira yells into the air as Myosis flies slightly closer.

' _You could say he plays a crucial role in what is to come.'_ Myosis then disappears from sight.

Keira shakes her head, wishing that the dragon would stop talking in riddles and just outright say it.

Until she felt the overwhelming worry that didn't belong to her.

* * *

Daenerys wanted to scold Drogo for being too proud to accept the woman's help to clean his wound that he had gained from the fight with a man she no longer remembered the name for.

But most of all, she was worried that more and more of his warriors might go against him for letting her save those women. While she tried not to admit it, the Khal had gained a place in her heart, but this also brought confusion. She was confused as to why it felt like she were betraying someone. The fire cackling in the distance calmed her nerves until she heard the tent flap opening, letting her know that her Khal had returned.

"Y'know if you keep frowning that'll be your permanent face, Khaleesi." Came the voice of Richard instead of Drogo.

Daenerys turns to her right with a large smile and runs to embrace the man, "You're back." She hugs him softly, noticing that he was only hugging her with one arm.

Richard smiles when she pulls back, "Of course. I promised, didn't I?" That was when she noticed the large scar running down his left eye.

Daenerys looks down to his left forearm that had been cut off, "What...happened to you?" She glances back up at him.

"A disagreement with my employer. Nothing to worry about. Now, what's this I hear about you being with child and the Khal killing your brother?" Richard raises his brow in question.

Daenerys walks over to the bed, "Viserys tried to harm me. Drogo gave him his 'golden crown'." She moves her hand to her belly, "And this is Rhaego, the stallion that will mount the world."

"So a boy then?" Richard asks, placing his right hand on his belt.

Daenerys nods before sitting on the bed with her eyes on the dragon eggs in front of it, "The dreams...they've only included Keira now more than the other visions." She watches him shift to his other leg.

Richard nods, "Yes, about that...I may have found out more on why you are having these dreams." He takes a seat near the bed.

"What did you find?" She asks.

"Well. According to my contacts, every Targaryen has someone they are deeply connected to through dreams. Seers is what they call them. They can see the future and the present but never the past and they have served the Targaryen house for centuries." She hears Richard say as her eyes still stay on the dragon eggs.

"And Keira is one of these...'Seers'.?" Daenerys turns to Richard.

Richard leans forward, "Aye, she could be. We won't know unless you two meet face to face." He says.

"I suppose we know what we are doing after we gain the Iron Throne." Daenerys mumbles to herself as she glances back to the eggs.

"After we gain the Iron Throne? What do you mean?" Richard asks, confused.

Daenerys looks back to the man, "A gift from Drogo to his son and I. He will cross the Narrow Sea and take the Iron Throne from those who took it from my family." She says.

Richard looks at the tent flap, "So that's where you are all headed." His eyes move back to Daenerys, "I suppose I will join then."

Daenerys offers him a smile before glancing down at her hands as she thought of all the things her husband and his warriors might do to Westeros. She hated the idea of how they would enslave their women and children, but she would do whatever she could to save most of them. Daenerys thought about the Stark in her dreams, wondering what she could be doing and hoping that she wouldn't be brought into the war her husband was starting. The Dothraki would tear her family apart.

And she wouldn't let any of them hurt Keira Stark...only her.

* * *

Keira sits atop her horse, with her hood over her head, and watches from afar on a hill towards the port where she could see multiple Lannister soldiers patrolling.

She gets off the horse, hitting its side lightly after telling it to head home. Placing a hand on her sword under her cloak, Keira walks into the port and goes to approach a captain when she heard someone call after her. Her knuckles grow white from gripping the hilt of her sword tightly.

"Turn around, girl." The Lannister commander orders with a sneer.

Keira closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before turning around to look at the commander, "Is..there a problem, ser?" She speaks, hoping that Amyra wouldn't give her away.

"Have you seen a girl with black hair, grey eyes, pale skin, looks like she could be a pretty lady of some house?" The soldier next to the commander asks, not noticing that the commander was eyeing the wolf next to Keira.

Keira stays quiet for a second, "No, I haven't. But I'll be sure to let you know!" She turns back around to continue towards the ship when the commander grabs her arm after drawing his sword.

He pulls down her hood, "Liar." The commander went to knock Keira out.

Myosis lands behind Keira before he could and lets out a roar, attacking the soldiers while they stood in shock.

' _We'll have to fly there. Climb on my back.'_ Myosis says as she rips apart a soldier.

"What about Amyra?!" Keira shouts up at Myosis as the Stark tries to stay out of the line of fire.

 _'She will have to stay behind.'_ Myosis lights another soldier on fire.

Keira nods before leaning down in front of Amyra, "Go. Find Robb and stay with him. He'll keep you safe and you do the same for him and mother." She scratches behind Amyra's ear before pushing her away from the fight, "Go!"

Amyra runs off, following her master's orders as she disappears from sight, ' _Let's go.'_ Myosis looks back at Keira as the dragon leans down.

Keira steps onto Myosis's arm and climbs onto her back, finding a grip in the spikes that were a part of her skin as the dragon lets flames loose from her mouth once more before taking off into the sky. The Stark felt her stomach drop at how high they were by the time they reached the sea so she held onto Myosis tighter. Keira could hear the dragon laughing over the sound of her wings flapping in the wind.

She hoped that Myosis wouldn't drop her.

 **A/N: This took some time to make because I wasn't sure if I wanted to make Keira go to Essos way before what I had planned, but I thought why not? By the way, what do you guys think about this whole Seer thing? Tell me in the reviews! And don't worry, Amyra won't die while she's away from Keira but she won't come back until we get near s6 or s7. Also, updates may be longer because I won't be around wifi as much recently but I will try to update as much as I can. Anyways, thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows everyone!**

 **Review, fav, and follow! :)**

 _ **~Alucard354565~**_


	11. Baelor

**A/N: Hello! This one is taking place in episode 9 of season 1. Slightly AU. Does include the telltale game series elements and its characters. Will end up being a girlxgirl pairing, don't like don't read. Other pairings mostly included are: Jon/Alise(OFC). Does start out as Rated T for language and blood but may end up turning into M later on.**

 **NO DIREWOLVES WILL BE KILLED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **ALSO NO DRAGONS WILL BE KILLED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **Without further adieu:**

 **I own nothing but my original characters and their storylines. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Several Telltale game characters are about to make appearance in the next couple chapters as we approach Eddard's death. Asher and Beskha are in this chapter.**

 _ **~Enjoy!~**_

* * *

 _'Keep your hood on and don't talk to anyone until we find Asher.'_ Keira nods as she walks through the crowds at the market in Pentos.

"I doubt he'd be here. This doesn't seem like his kind of place." The Stark whispers to Myosis.

The dragon rolls her eyes as she remains above the clouds and out of sight, ' _Quit trying to argue and keep looking. If he's not here, we'll try the next city.'_ Myosis huffs.

Keira rolls her eyes as well before joining a crowd that had gathered around a fight that started. She recognizes one of the men as the one she was looking for and another that she didn't know. The fight goes on for awhile until the other man produces a blade while Asher was turned and Keira sprung forth, kicking the knife out of the man's hand. He raises his fist to punch the Stark but she grabs it and throws him over her shoulder before giving him a punch to the middle of his face which knocked the guy out.

Asher's brows raise, "And who might you be, my savior?" He gives the hooded woman a smirk.

Keira shakes her head, "Someone you should know not to flirt with, Asher Forrester." She offers a grin in return.

His face lights up, "Keira! You made it." Asher embraces the girl in a tight hug after the crowd disperses.

"Yes well, I had Lannister soldiers on my ass so it was either face the wrath of the new King of Westeros because of my father's decisions or come to Essos earlier than planned. I decided on the latter." Keira says once they separate from the hug and a woman steps next to Asher.

"A lot has happened since I left?" He says as more of a question.

Keira nods, "Robert Baratheon is dead, his oldest son sits on the throne, my brother and mother are waging a war against the Lannisters, and I'm here to find someone that I was hoping you could perhaps lead me to." She says as they start walking towards the tavern behind them.

"Who might that be?" Asher opens the door and takes a seat at his table with the woman next to him and Keira across from him.

' _Do not tell him her name yet. Give him her description.'_ She hears Myosis speak within her mind.

"She's paler than most here. Silver blonde hair. Purple eyes-"

"You mean Khal Drogo's new wife?" The woman interrupts.

Asher watches Keira give his friend a raised brow, "This is Beskha. What she means is the new Khaleesi, Daenerys Targaryen. The last of her house since the Khal killed her brother. Or so we've been told." He takes a sip of the ale in front of him.

"Do you know where she might be?" Keira asks.

"They were in the Dothraki city just a few days ago. Now they're most likely traveling the desert." Beskha replies first, beating Asher to it.

' _I suppose we would have to track them and show up in the city they are heading towards.'_ Keira nods slightly before getting up.

But Asher grabs her wrist, "You just got here, where are you going?" He gives her a confused look.

She meets his eyes for a few seconds, "It's...hard to explain, but I need to find her." Keira glances down at the floor.

Asher lets go of her wrist, "You mean your dreams told you to." He says, making Beskha narrow her eyes at him.

Keira chuckles slightly, "I forgot you knew about that." She says.

"Well aren't I the only one who believes that they are true?" Asher gives her a smile.

Keira offers a smile back, ' _We must hurry if we are to track this Khal and his warriors.'_ Myosis enters Keira's mind and the Stark rolls her eyes.

"I must be going. Maybe we'll meet again sometime." Keira nods at the two before leaving the tavern.

Beskha turns to Asher when Keira is out of sight, "That was...weird. And what's this about dreams?" She asks the man.

Asher sighs slightly, knowing it was going to be a long explanation.

Just outside of Pentos, Keira hops onto Myosis before the dragon flies into the sky. Her eyes scanning the ground below them as they make their way across the desert. Keira sits up while the dragon glides in the sky, thinking about what Asher told her of Daenerys being the Khal's wife. She didn't know why her heart twisted in pain at the thought of the Targaryen with this 'Khal Drogo'.

' _It is because your heart knows that Khal Drogo is not who Daenerys Targaryen is meant to be with.'_ Myosis explains after hearing the Stark's thoughts.

"So? It shouldn't matter if my heart wants to listen to this prophecy, which you're so concerned about, and think that Daenerys and I will fall in love. As long as she's happy, then why should I appear and tear everything apart?" Keira voices her thoughts to the dragon.

Myosis chuckles in response, ' _The Khal won't live for long. His life is already fading as we speak. So what happens when she faces the fact that you were too wise to go to her because she's with Khal Drogo? This girl is destined to be a Queen and she will need you there when that time comes.'_ The dragon nearly grins when she spots Drogo's khalasar beneath them.

Keira lets out a frustrated groan when she finds that Myosis was right and then she notices that the dragon was landing behind a hill some feet from a very large group of warriors that had set up camp. It wasn't a good place to camp, but she could tell it was a rushed set up. She gets off of Myosis and lies on the hill as the dragon flies back into the sky to stay hidden from the warriors that might attack her. A crowd surrounds the largest tent as a man and woman come out and then a girl with silver hair comes out afterwards with blood on her face.

She knew that she's seen this before and suddenly the scene from the tent plays in her mind of the woman singing over a man's body. Daenerys would be brought into the tent because she would go into labor and then Keira remembers that the child wouldn't even be a child at all. She felt herself grow sad at the thought of how the Targaryen would react with the loss of the child within her.

A warrior comes from the crowd, punching another when he had placed his hand on the warrior's shoulder, throwing Daenerys to the ground as she tries to stop him, and that was when she noticed Jorah Mormont pointing his sword at the warrior after he tries to enter the tent. Keira could feel fear creep into her heart when the demonic shrieks were heard from the tent just before the singing gets louder. Jorah and the warrior begin fighting until the Mormont is able to hold the curved sword in place within his armor, slicing at the warrior's face which kills him effectively.

Not a moment later, he carries Daenerys into the tent which made Keira sink back down the hill. She didn't want to see this. She didn't want to hear her cries.

So she holds her hands over her ears to keep them out.

* * *

 _A loud group of angry people yell at a man being pushed through the crowd until he steps onto the stage before them._

 _"I am Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Hand of the King." He stops talking to look at a redheaded young girl before turning towards the crowd, "I come before you to confess my treason in the sights of Gods and men. I betrayed the faith of my king and the trust of my friend Robert. I swore to protect and defend his children, but before his blood was cold I plotted to murder his son...and seize the throne for myself." The crowd starts calling him traitor._

 _A rock is thrown at his forehead but he is steadied by a man dressed in heavy armor, "Let the High Septon and Baelor the Blessed bear witness to what I say: Joffery Baratheon is the one true heir to the Iron Throne, by the grace of all the Gods, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm." He looks down at the ground._

 _"As we sin, so do we suffer. This man has confessed his crimes in sigh of Gods and men. The Gods are just, but beloved Baelor taught us they can also be merciful." The maester says before turning to Joffery, "What is to be done with this traitor, Your Grace?"_

 _Joffery raises his hand in the air to silence the crowd before gesturing to Cersei, "My mother wishes me to let Lord Eddard join the Night's Watch. Stripped of all titles and powers, he would serve the realm in permanent exile. And my lady, Sansa, has begged mercy for her father." He stares at Sansa for a few moments before turning back to the crowd, "But they have the soft hearts of women. So long as I am your king, treason shall never go unpunished."_

 _He turns to the man near Ned, "Ser Ilyn, brings me his head!" The crowd goes wild and Joffery ignores the words of his mother and Sansa._

 _A knight holds Sansa back as she screams for her father and for someone to stop Ilyn. Two knights make Ned kneel as Ilyn walks up to the Stark. Ilyn takes a large sword out of its sheathe before turning to Ned as Sansa yells louder for him to stop. Ned looks around as he only focuses on his breathing before leaning his head down so his chin touches his chest. His eyes close just as the sword comes down on his neck and birds above fly loose while Sansa faints. Arya closes her eyes as she is held against a man's chest, not letting the grief overtake her._

 _And all Keira could do was watch as her father lay decapitated._

Keira gasps awake as soon as the tears started.

She curls up into a ball on her side and ignored Myosis who lay next to her. She didn't care about anything other than the death of her father, whether the dreams be true or not it still hurt. Myosis glances at the girl, the same sadness that filled her had entered into the dragon's being. The dragon knew what is was like to loose family and she never would have wished it on the Stark girl.

' _I am sorry that your father had to die that way.'_ Myosis says quietly through Keira's mind.

Keira could feel anger fill her veins as she stands abruptly before glancing at the dragon with a glare, "I want them to pay for what they've done." She spits out through gritted teeth and clenched fists.

' _And they will. All of them. Your father will be avenged, I promise.'_ Myosis keeps her eyes locked with Keira's.

Keira breathes slightly before answering.

"The Lions will no longer roar proudly."

 **A/N: Dun dun duhhh. I liked typing this last part just because of the reference to the summary. Also, this last part is better when you listen to Beautiful Crime by Tamer. And for those who are worried about Amyra because she was told to go to Robb, nothing will happen to her or Robb's direwolf during the Red Wedding I promise lol. WHO IS EXCITED AS I AM FOR DAENERYS AND KEIRA TO MEET? I already know that I'm going to love typing it. Thanks for the usual, everyone! They keep me going through this boring Season 1 part. Next chapter will be the last of Season 1 though. Anyways.**

 **See you all in the next one!**

 **Review, fav, and follow! :)**

 _ **~Alucard354565~**_


	12. Fire and Blood

**A/N: Hello! This one is taking place in episode 10 of season 1. Slightly AU. Does include the telltale game series elements and its characters. Will end up being a girlxgirl pairing, don't like don't read. Other pairings mostly included are: Jon/Alise(OFC). Does start out as Rated T for language and blood but may end up turning into M later on.**

 **NO DIREWOLVES WILL BE KILLED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **ALSO NO DRAGONS WILL BE KILLED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **Without further adieu:**

 **I own nothing but my original characters and their storylines. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

 _ **~Enjoy!~**_

* * *

She felt as if at any moment...she would break.

Her father's death kept replaying over and over within her mind.

Keira was glad that Myosis was giving her time to deal with her grief before they meet Daenerys. While her father dying wasn't supposed to be her main priority at the moment, it hurt too much to not think of it over more important matters. Snapping out of her thoughts, she wipes the tears off of her face as a sniffle fills the air. She climbs the sandy hill to watch the Dothraki camp. Most of them had left since the absence of their Khaleesi and what the woman who sang did to their Khal. Moments later, Jorah and Daenerys step out of the large tent and are led to where they set Drogo by the cliff.

Keira couldn't tell what they were saying but judging from the look on Daenerys's face, it wasn't good. It was filled with worry until that turned to anger as she confronts the woman. The Stark sits down, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them as she leans her chin on the tips. As she stares at Daenerys, she began to wonder...if she had never come here and instead remained in King's Landing, would she have been able to save her father?

She glances up when the moon shines in the sky, noticing that it was night and Daenerys was nowhere to be seen. Keira wondered what the Targaryen must be feeling with the revelation of what the Khal has become. Whatever that woman had done wasn't right. Drogo didn't look the same as what Keira remembered he had been like in her dreams of Daenerys before finding her.

Myosis watches from the skies as Keira moves to go into the camp, ' _Not yet. Khal Drogo must die before you show yourself. It is nearly time.'_ She spoke.

Keira didn't need the dragon to tell her that the Khal was dead, she could feel the pain-Daenerys's pain-inside her chest. Her fists clench as the overwhelming feeling of needing to comfort the girl fills her veins, but Keira knew that she would not be able to make it there without someone trying to kill her for invading their camp. Soon enough, a crowd begins to gather and set up wood for a pyre. Warriors come to help when Daenerys walks out in a light blue dress with her hair braided.

They all watch as the Khal is brought out of the tent and placed upon the pyre.

One of the warriors walks up to Daenerys carrying stones, however Keira knew they were anything but stones. They exchange a few words before he leaves and Jorah takes his place. The two speak as well, Keira wasn't able to hear it. Jealousy fills her veins when Daenerys kisses Jorah's cheek before turning to the group of people that had been behind her and Keira had got onto her stomach to stay hidden.

"You will be my khalasar. I see the faces of slaves. I free you. Take off your collars. Go if you wish, no one will stop you. But if you stay, it will be as brothers and sisters, as husbands and wives." A group of people leave when they hear the word 'free' and after a laugh from the woman bound in front of her, Daenerys tilts her head towards Jorah, "Ser Jorah, bind this woman to the pyre." She turns to him when he doesn't immediately do it, "You swore to obey me."

Jorah bows his head before helping the woman up and moving over to bind her to said pyre.

"I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen of the blood of old Valyria. I am the dragon's daughter. And I swear to you...that those who would harm you will die screaming." Daenerys glances up at the hill where she thought she saw a shadow.

"You will not hear me scream." The woman says as Jorah ties her.

"I will." Daenerys retorts back as Jorah comes to stand beside her after he is finished, "But it is not your screams I want. Only your life." She shows no emotion on her face.

Daenerys is handed a torch and she walks towards the pyre. She bends down, lighting the wood and watching as the flames form the two circles that were placed around the pyre with the Khal on it. After she gave the torch back, she exchanges a glance with Jorah before walking straight into them. Her eyes were on the dead body the entire time as the woman's screams fill her ears and the scent of burnt flesh fills her nostrils.

Keira was so mesmerized by the Targaryen that she didn't even realize what was going on until she heard the screams and saw Daenerys walk into the flames. She knew that the Targaryen had some burn tolerance, but direct flames this large? She was ready to let her hopes be down if Daenerys didn't return.

' _If you think that the last true Targaryen won't survive those flames then you are a fool. She is of dragon's blood. Daenerys Targaryen will live.'_ She hears Myosis say.

Keira rolls her eyes, "You don't have to be an ass about it." She turns over onto her back to look up at the sky.

Might as well get some rest before meeting Daenerys.

* * *

A loud screech was all that Keira heard when she awoke, thinking that it was Myosis in baby form again but then she looked over the hill to see a naked Daenerys surrounded by her people with two baby dragons in her arms and another on her right shoulder.

The Stark was trying not to keep her eyes on Daenerys's naked form, but she found it hard when her heart started pounding and desire pooled in her abdomen.

"More dragons? Oh great..." Keira mumbles to herself.

Before Myosis could reply back, she lets loose a low growl that only Keira heard. She was about to ask what the matter was until arrows start flying her way from below and she has to duck down to avoid them. Keira begins thinking of what to do when a hand grabs her roughly and she looks up to see a Dothraki warrior. He hoists her up, making her walk in front of him so that she may be brought to his Khaleesi.

" _I found the intruder, Khaleesi."_ He says to Daenerys in a language that Keira did not know.

Keira keeps her eyes down as Jorah moves to put a cloak on Daenerys, "Who are you?" The Targaryen asks.

The Stark sighs, "Well, I'm not an enemy...you know who I am as much as I know who you are, Daenerys Targaryen." She moves her head up so that the girl could see her face and a gasp fills the air from Daenerys.

It takes a moment for her to respond, " _Release her. She is not a threat to us."_ The warrior nods, letting go of Keira's arm before standing beside his Khaleesi.

That was when one of the dragons, the black one, tilts his head before flying towards Keira at an alarming rate. He lands on her left shoulder, ignoring how surprised he made Keira as he buries his nose in her neck when he smelt Myosis on the girl. Keira could hear the older dragon laugh when the younger one huffs in defeat at not being able to find out where this other dragon could be. He flies back to Daenerys with a sad look plastered on his face.

Keira then notices that Daenerys was waiting for her to say something, "I assume you want me to explain why I'm here?" She asks.

Daenerys nods, "Yes, that would be helpful." She spoke softly now that her nerves were calm just from Keira's presence.

Keira scratches the back of her neck nervously, "You can come down now." She says to the sky.

Daenerys was about to ask who she was speaking to when a loud roar that shook the ground below her sounds throughout the area. A large shadow appears above them, making it seem like a cloud before becoming larger. Wings flapping was all the Targaryen heard before a very large dragon with four legs lands beside Keira. Her black scales shone brightly in the morning sunlight.

Myosis turns to Keira, ' _She cannot hear me so you will have to do all the talking.'_ Keira nods at her words.

"This is Myosis. She believes there is a prophecy that concerns us." Keira watches Daenerys raise her brow.

"And what is this...prophecy?" Daenerys inquires.

Keira stays silent for just a moment until Jorah beats her to it, "Come the time when three dragons return to the world, the dead start walking again, and a War of Five Kings begins, a Seer will return to the land of the living in the body of a young girl. She will serve the last true Targaryen as every other Seer before her has and she will fall in love with her as will the dragon whom she serves. For as long as their two hearts remain beating, the great darkness won't be able to win in The Long Night to come." Jorah looks to Daenerys as she gives him a look of surprise, "It was something my mother used to tell me. I never thought it to be true."

Daenerys then looks at Keira for a moment as she studies the Stark, "That isn't the only reason you're here, is it?" She asks.

Keira thinks for a moment, "Well, no, but it was the plan we had set up at first. The other reason is that I couldn't return home because my family would've killed this one." She motions her head towards Myosis, "Besides, what have I to loose? The Lannisters are hunting me. Most likely because they want to kill me along with the rest of my family after what the new king Joffery did to my father." That's when Daenerys could feel the rage within the Stark and an image of Keira's father being executed shows up in her mind, "I had hoped that maybe by helping you with your goal I could keep a calm mind instead of barging into King's Landing by myself to kill Joffery."

"I am...sorry for your loss. While he may have had a part in my family's downfall...I know it hurts to loose family like that and not be able to do anything about it." Daenerys watches Keira calm down slightly and the girl then sighs, "But if you are to stay by my side and help me gain what I want, I ask you to make a promise."

Keira stands straight, "Anything." She nods at Daenerys.

The Targaryen raises her chin slightly, "Swear fealty to me and promise to never betray me as your father did to mine." She watches Keira exchange a glance with Myosis.

 _I could never betray or hurt you._

Snapping out of her thoughts, Keira turns to Daenerys before kneeling and placing her hands on top of her right knee that was bent up.

"I, Keira Stark of Winterfell, pledge myself to you. I offer you my life to do with as you please and my undying loyalty. My sword is yours to command. It will slice through whomever denies you what it is you desire most. I will not betray or hurt you. That you have my word on. I swear this to you, Daenerys Targaryen...rightful ruler of the Seven Kingdoms." Keira says softly as her eyes remain on the ground, meaning every word.

Daenerys could feel her heart warm at the spoken words as they replay in her mind, "Rise, Keira Stark." She keeps her eyes locked on Keira's as the girl stands before her, now noticing that the Stark was a few inches shorter than herself.

Both young women kept their eyes locked on each other as they feel the pull in their hearts.

And Keira found herself wanting to stare into Daenerys's eyes forever.

 **A/N: Aw shit THEY MET! And now Keira will join Daenerys's path across Essos. Wonder what will happen in the next few chapters? Or what Keira and Daenerys might be thinking of each other now that Keira is going to be there long term? This is the last chapter that is of Season 1 and next chapter will start from S2E1. I had fun typing this chapter that I hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for the usual guys!**

 **See you in the next one!**

 **Review, fav, and follow! :)**

 _ **~Alucard354565~**_


	13. The Red Waste

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is the first chapter of the Season 2 portion of When the Wolves Howl. The only pairing in this story that is of importance is Daenerys/Keira with a side of Jon/OFC. As it says down below: No important animals (direwolves, dragons, and some others) will be harmed. Rated T for language and blood.**

 **NO DIREWOLVES WILL BE KILLED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **ALSO NO DRAGONS WILL BE KILLED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **Without further adieu:**

 **I own nothing but my original characters and their storylines. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Italic sentences like _this,_ mean that the person is speaking in another language or if it is an entire part then it is a memory.**

 **See you all at the bottom!**

 _ **~Enjoy!~**_

* * *

Keira glances up at the red streak in the sky while the others crowd around a horse that was dying.

With Myosis flying overhead, they had a better view of where they were going but it still seemed as if the desert never ended. Keira winces for the tenth time that day, holding a hand against her head to soothe the pain within. Ever since that streak in the sky appeared, she had received a numerous amount of headaches. For what reason? No one knew. All the Stark did know was that Daenerys made them better by her touch, but Keira felt as if it were asking too much of the Khaleesi to place a hand on her arm or something to get rid of her pain every time it would come.

And as if sensing said pain, Daenerys comes over to Keira, "Your headaches are still appearing, aren't they?" She asks.

Keira tries to offer her a smile, "At least I know it isn't from the heat." She gestures to the revealing leather armor that had been given to her by one of the warriors.

Daenerys places a hand on Keira's, "This is not a joke. Richard told us that the effects of our meeting could cause drastic amounts of pain to you because I awakened those dragons." She looks down, trying to hide the worry in her eyes.

This time Keira does smile, "I know what he said and I could've left as soon as he did, but I made a promise that I intend on keeping. No amount of pain will make me break it." She squeezes Daenerys's hand softly to reassure the Khaleesi.

Daenerys couldn't help but to stare into the silver eyes of Keira Stark once again, finding herself lost in how there were small green flecks that you could only see up close. Or how their hands fit perfectly in each other. She wanted to know all there is to know about the Stark girl, but from what she's seen in her dreams...Keira did not want to get close to anyone in fear that she may loose them.

It was a foolish fear, but it was a part of Keira.

Keira takes a moment to look away from Daenerys as she turns slightly to the side, "We should get moving. Myosis isn't answering me." The Stark takes her hand out of Daenerys's, missing the warmth but also beginning to feel her fear come forward.

Daenerys nods, turning back to her khalasar to tell her three warriors to see what was beyond them in the Red Waste. Rakharo, the warrior that had brought Keira to Daenerys, gets onto the horse after exchanging a few words with Daenerys and nods at the Stark before taking his horse in the direction his Khaleesi told him to go. She had nodded back before trying to look up in the sky for her dragon. Keira grew worried enough to start furring her brow in frustration.

"I'm sure she will be fine. Your dragon is more than capable of protecting herself." Jorah says, having overheard the last part of the conversation.

Keira sighs, "I know that and yet I still worry." She turns to the Mormont.

A ghost of a smile appears on his face, "Come then. Take your mind off of worrying." Jorah nods to the others who had begun to take items off of the rest of the horses.

She nods before he leaves and looks at the sky one last time.

"Where are you Myosis..." Keira mumbles to herself.

Keira sighs before moving to help make camp for the night.

* * *

Daenerys stares at the tent which belonged to Keira.

She was contemplating whether to ask if Keira was even awake or not until she sucks in a breath and pulls the flap up only to stop in her tracks completely.

Keira had her back facing Daenerys while she dug into her bag for clothing...her naked back. There were some scars that looked to be from swords or daggers and were small, but that didn't matter to the Targaryen as the only word that rang in her mind was... _beautiful_. She wanted to run her hand down Keira's back before turning her to place her lips upon the Stark's, but instead she turns to face the tent flap while clearing her throat.

Keira quickly puts on her tunic that she arrived in Essos with, "Sorry, I didn't hear you enter." She spoke with pain evident in her voice.

This worried Daenerys as she turns back to look at the girl who sits on her bed with a wince.

 _I do not want to see you hurt..._

Keira watches Daenerys move to sit next to her, "You can leave if you wish." Daenerys says and wishes that she wouldn't, but she did not want to see Keira in pain.

"And I thought I told you I would not." Keira raises her brow.

Daenerys looks down at her hands in her lap, "I would not have you hurting because you are too stubborn to leave." She sighs out before glancing back up at Keira.

Keira smiles, "I didn't think you cared." She chuckles at the glare that Daenerys sends her way, "It does not matter if I am hurting. I think that they will come to pass. Whatever it is, I can handle it." She tells the Targaryen.

Daenerys shakes her head, "I have done nothing to gain this kind of loyalty." She says softly, looking into Keira's eyes.

"You have." Keira glances away in thought, "If I had arrived without these dreams in my mind, I wouldn't have trusted you at all. Even before Myosis told me of the prophecy I could see that you are nothing like your brother or father." She looks back to Daenerys.

Daenerys sighs for a moment, "Do you believe this prophecy is true?" She asks, not knowing what to think of it.

Keira shrugs slightly, "Perhaps. It would explain a dream I had some time ago. I would just rather not believe in it and choose my own destiny." She says.

 _I want it to be true._

Daenerys stills her thoughts, moving to get up, "I must get going. Someone has to find us food and water." She starts walking out.

"Goodnight, Khaleesi." Keira speaks softly.

Daenerys turns to look at Keira once more, "Goodnight, Keira Stark." She then leaves.

Keira lies back on the makeshift bed with a sigh, knowing that even though she didn't believe in the prophecy...

It was coming true.

 **A/N: So this one is kind of short because it's all I had planned for episode one. Next chapter is going to be longer because I'm going to introduce another character that plays a big part other than the side ones like Arton or Richard. I am super glad you all enjoyed my season one part, so here's to season two! Thanks for the usual everyone! Keeps me going!**

 **Review, fav, and follow! :)**

 **See you in the next one!**

 _ **~Alucard354565~**_


	14. The Truth

**A/N: Hello everyone! I am so glad that the Wi-Fi has returned. This is the second chap of the Season 2 portion of When the Wolves Howl. The only pairing in this story that is of importance is Daenerys/Keira with a side of Jon/OFC. As it says down below: No important animals (direwolves, dragons, and some others) will be harmed. Rated T for language and blood.**

 **NO DIREWOLVES WILL BE KILLED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **ALSO NO DRAGONS WILL BE KILLED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **Without further adieu:**

 **I own nothing but my original characters and their storylines. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Italic sentences like _this,_ mean that the person is speaking in another language or if it is an entire part then it is a memory, also it is how Myosis communicates with our dear Keira.**

 **See you all at the bottom!**

 _ **~Enjoy!~**_

* * *

Keira let out a few more labored breaths.

"What's wrong with her?" Daenerys turns to Richard after wiping away more of the sweat on Keira's forehead.

Richard shakes his head, "I do not know. It could be anything-" He jumps when a large thump was heard outside.

The man rushes out to see Myosis for the first time in a few days, looking around frantically for the Stark. He was about to nod his head towards the tent until the sound of hooves enters his ears, signaling that one of the riders was back. As the horse approaches with no rider, both Richard and Jorah walk up to it. They notice the bag on the horse's side that was dripping and the men exchange a few glances. Jorah pulls whatever it was out halfway, confirming that it was a severed head. Daenerys had come out then, watching Jorah the whole time.

Myosis ignores most of the conversation once the rider's mate crumbles to the ground with the news of his death. Her attention turns towards the tent as the dragon could hear the Stark's pain. She looks up at the sky, knowing that soon the red streak would be gone and Keira would be back to normal. The dragon lets out a huff before lying down as the Targaryen girl steps in front of her with determination.

"I know you can understand me." Daenerys lets out a breath.

Myosis awaited what the girl was going to say.

Daenerys looks down, "Can you help her?" She says.

Myosis shakes her head with a sigh.

Daenerys kept her head down before entering the tent and only perking up when Keira turns her head towards her, "You're awake?" She could feel the relief fill her body.

"I think...unless I'm dreaming and suddenly there will be prancing sheep in front of me." Keira winces when pain shoots through her body.

A quirk of Daenerys's lips made Keira glad to know that she could make her smile, "You were close to dying this morning. I...I thought..." She turns quiet after a small chuckle from the Stark.

Keira shakes her head, "I didn't think you cared, Your Majesty." She recites what she had said earlier.

Daenerys rolls her eyes, "Shut up, Stark." She murmurs as she comes to Keira's side.

"Sure, Targar-" Keira went to say until coughs began racking her body.

She leans over slightly away from the Khaleesi as warm liquid spills from her mouth. She tasted metallic. _Blood_. Keira felt Daenerys tracing circles on her back in comfort. Her throat throbbed as more blood kept coming out until it finally stops. Daenerys pushes her back onto the bed before dipping a rag into the water near the bed and she places it upon the Stark's forehead. She began to worry when the Stark wasn't breathing properly until her chest seemed to rise and fall how it should.

Soon enough, Keira was sound asleep as the Targaryen examines her features for the twelfth time that day, "I see it's getting worse." Jorah says as he enters, immediately noticing the blood embedded in the dirt.

"I feel helpless, Jorah." Daenerys turns to him, "She came here, gave me her loyalty without even knowing me, and this is what she gets in return? Pain beyond imagine?" She glances to Keira then.

Jorah looks at the Stark as well, "She'll survive. If there's one thing about the Starks, it's that they are too stubborn to die. Keira is proof of that." The Mormont says.

"What do you mean she's proof?" Daenerys asks.

Jorah realized he has said too much so he sighs, "Keira was born dying, or so my father told me. It could be because of what Richard told us about her lineage or it could be anything else. All I know is that she was dying for a week after being born and Lady Stark had disappeared from Winterfell. When she came back, Keira was healthy and strong for a child her age." He watches how Daenerys looks at Keira in thought.

What did that mean?

* * *

 _"Our second child is dying and you are doing nothing!"_

 _"I will not subject her to the life that would be her fate. She's just a child."_

 _"I thought you would care more about your own child. If you won't do it, I will."_

 _"Catelyn, you don't know what you are doing! That monster cannot be trusted no matter how many lives it has saved!"_

 _"I don't care."_

 _Catelyn Stark walks to the stables, a bundle of blankets in her arm and the hood of her cloak over her head. Keira stood behind the horse her mother had chosen, watching as she climbs on and the horse takes off after her mother's command. They end up at the cave where Keira had found Myosis and Catelyn lays the blankets in front of a very large cavern within, opening them up to reveal an almost lifeless Keira._

 _The Stark looks up into the dark air, "Please. Save my daughter." She had teary eyes as she spoke._

 _"You would condemn this child to her fate? All for the hope of her living?" A eerie voice spoke._

 _"I would. Please, I don't care how you do it. Just save her." Catelyn looks back down at the pale skin of her child._

 _Keira was watching the conversation until a hand rests on her arm, "Keira!" Bran hugs her tightly after seeing it was his older sister._

 _"Bran? But...how?" Keira looks down at her younger brother after hugging back._

 _Bran shrugs, "One minute I was in my bed falling asleep, the next I was here watching mother." The two both nearly jump when the white dragon appears in front of their mother._

 _The dragon brings forth an egg, not the one that Keira had found. This egg had an array of colors that was under the shell and the Stark girl found herself entranced by it as her heart began beating faster. It brings the egg next to the baby where her heart was and a green glow emits from it. The glow transfers into Keira's body as her skin color returns to normal and Catelyn breathes a sigh of relief._

 _The dragon places the egg next to the baby, "Their hearts are now one. She will become what her predecessors before her were. A Seer and much more as time passes." The dragon narrows its eyes at the Stark, "Do not dissuade her from the path laid out. She must be bonded with a Targaryen...or she will die."_

 _"How do I bond her to one?" Catelyn asks._

 _The dragon huffs, "You don't. Her heart will choose. Just make sure that she is near them. It will be a tricky process if she is too far from the one she is to be bonded with." A moment of silence passes by as the dragon debates whether to tell the baby's mother of what will happen._

 _"And if they are?" She asks, looking up at the dragon once she gathers her baby in her arms._

 _"Then we better hope that your daughter can take an unimaginable amount of pain when the true bonding process begins after they do make contact." The dragon held its head high as it says this._

 _"Thank you."_

 _Both Bran and Keira watch their mother leave the cave._

 _"What was that? A-and why didn't mother tell us there was a dragon near our home?" Bran watches the dragon disappear._

 _Keira thinks for a moment, truly understanding all the pains in her chest before reaching eighteen, "Because it was dead." She looks at her brother._

 _"What do you mean?" The boy asks._

 _"I mean...when I found a different egg the dragon was dead. It must've died sometime after I was born." She glances down at the egg, trying to ignore the itch in her fingers to run her hands over it like it was calling to her._

 _Just as Bran was about to reply, both their visions black out._

 _Taking them away from the memory._

* * *

Keira's eyes snap open just as the anger hits her.

She gets up, stumbling out of the tent without paying any mind to the pain it gave her body as she approaches Myosis.

"What the hell was that?!" She let out angrily, catching the attention of Daenerys, Jorah, and Richard.

 _'I don't-'_

"Don't lie to me! I know you saw what just happened!" Keira interrupts Myosis.

The dragon stares at the Stark before sending out a connection to the other three behind the girl, _'It was how you survived and how you solidified your status as a Seer.'_ Myosis ignores the surprised looks from the three.

"What does it mean?" Keira feels herself calming down suddenly until she notices how close Daenerys was to her.

Myosis sighs, _'It means that the time has nearly come for your true self to emerge. He will come to you. Until then, you must wait and gain your strength.'_ The dragon nods her head.

Daenerys steps forward slightly, "Until who comes?" She asks.

 _'The one in the egg.'_

 **A/N: Gotta love cliffhangers, am I right?...No? Damn. Well anyways, another dragon? Myosis you got competition ;). Also, for those of you who don't understand the glowing thing which happened between the egg and baby Keira then go look up the movie Dragonheart. It's a great movie and personally one of my favorites...along with the rest of the movies that go with it. But now we know that Myosis has been lying this whole time, wonder how that's going to bode well with Keira in the long run. Thanks for the usual everyone, I appreciate it!**

 **See you in the next one!**

 **Review, fav, and follow! :)**

 _ **~Alucard354565~**_


	15. Qarth

**A/N: Hello everyone! Takes place during S2 E4 (yes I know I'm skipping episode three lol). The only pairing in this story that is of importance is Daenerys/Keira with a side of Jon/OFC. As it says down below: No important animals (direwolves, dragons, and some others) will be harmed. Rated T for language and blood.**

 **NO DIREWOLVES WILL BE KILLED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **ALSO NO DRAGONS WILL BE KILLED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **Without further adieu:**

 **I own nothing but my original characters and their storylines. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Italic sentences like _this,_ mean that the person is speaking in another language or if it is an entire part then it is a memory, also it is how Myosis communicates with everyone.**

 **See you all at the bottom!**

 _ **~Enjoy!~**_

* * *

It was midday when Keira heard the first round of screeches.

They sounded like yells of help and it didn't help the girl with her pain, but she was getting better.

Keira stares at the tent ceiling with boredom, wishing she could be outside helping everyone. The sound of a growling huff, however, made her glare at the tent entrance before rolling on her side to face away from it. She wasn't exactly happy with the dragon laying outside her tent ever since that memory had played in her dream. The only thing that was the truth is the prophecy which the dragon spoke of. Keira didn't know what to believe from Myosis anymore.

Her eyes were about to close when she felt something climb up her back and cuddle on her hip. She lifts her head and notices the small body of Drogon sleeping soundly. The dragon looks up at the girl, noticing that she had been staring at him. He gets off of her as she sits up with a wince before their eyes meet. Drogon's head twitches to one side and the other before letting out a small screech. Keira smiles slightly before reaching her hand out as the dragon meets it halfway, brushing his scaly head against her palm where an almost purring-like sound fills the air. She ran her hand over his head for a few minutes as she gets stuck in her thoughts.

Drogon lies in her lap then, feeling that he could trust the Stark girl.

The sound of a horse brings Keira out of her reverie and she looks up through the tent flap to see another of Daenerys's riders in front of the Khaleesi. She couldn't tell what the conversation was about but judging from his new appearance, it would seem he had found a city. He gets off his horse and had a large smile plastered on his face as he stands before his Khaleesi.

Keira notices how she looks at Jorah after he had said something to her. The Stark noticed the slight fear in the Targaryen's eyes before they were quickly replaced by a stoic expression. A sigh escapes her lips as she wished her body was a bit more stronger so she could stand. Rushing out of the tent like that the other day, she scolded herself for straining her body like that.

Daenerys came in then along with some of her khalasar, "We're leaving then?" Keira asks the girl.

She notices Drogon on the Stark's lap, "Yes. To Qarth." The Targaryen watches everyone take their stuff out.

To Qarth it was then.

* * *

Jorah held Keira up as men file out of the city before them.

"I thought we were welcome?" Daenerys turns to the Mormont.

"If you heard there was a Dothraki horde approaching your city, you would do the same, Khaleesi." Jorah explains, raising his brow.

Daenerys looks back at everyone, "Horde?" She turns to watch as the warriors split as several men walk in between them.

By this time, Keira felt her body struggling to stand up and her chest was burning. She looks up when a man approaches Daenerys and the two begin conversing, but she could only hear murmurs. Her vision began to get blurry so she grips Jorah's arm tightly as if to warn him that something was wrong. The man turns to leave and Daenerys stalks forward to stop him. Keira tried to listen in until her heart began beating faster and she could feel her legs giving in.

Before she knew it, Jorah helps her walk into the city after one of the thirteen vouches for Daenerys.

As soon as she crosses through the gates, her vision blackened and she nearly fell onto the ground if not for Jorah, "What is wrong with her?" One of the thirteen asks.

Daenerys comes to the Stark's side with concern written on her face, "We do not know. She's been like this for days." She murmurs.

"She is a Seer. The pain comes with the 'seeing'." The bald one explains after watching the state she was in.

Daenerys looks up at him, "Is there anything you can do?" She kept a hard grip on Keira's limp arm.

"We will prepare a room for her quickly and have her rest. She will need a lot." The thirteen then lead them farther into the city towards the middle.

They wait outside a very large building until their rooms have been made, heeding Daenerys's request by having Keira's room next to hers. Jorah immediately lays the Stark girl down on the bed while his Khaleesi got dressed in better clothes after washing all the dirt, grime, and sweat off her body. The Mormont leaves to do the same, and not seconds later Keira bolts up in the bed with a gasp. The faded spiral on her chest glowed brightly before dimming and disappearing from sight, unless you truly looked closely.

Keira gets off the bed, feeling herself able to walk just as Daenerys enters, "You're okay." Daenerys breathes easy.

"I do not want to do that ever again." Keira mumbles as she looks at the Targaryen.

Daenerys smiles, "You passed out when we entered the gates. I guess it's good that you did it then instead of in the desert on our way here." She sits on the bed.

"Where exactly is here?" Keira asks, looking around at all the random decorations.

"Qarth." Daenerys gets up then after watching the girl inspect the room, "You probably want to get cleaned. I'll see you later." She turns to walk away.

Keira watches her leave with longing eyes, but decides to not listen to her heart and finds that a bath had already been drawn in a separate room which connected to hers. So she strips and enters the bath, groaning at how good it felt to relax her strained muscles. After making sure all the dirt and grime was off of her, she lies back and closes her eyes. The loud voices of the city outside nearly lulls her mind into a sleep until her chest began burning once more.

 _Help._

Keira looks around, wondering who had said that but no one was there.

 _Please..._

She wondered if it was Myosis but the voice sounded like a child's.

 _Keira please...help._

An image flashes through her mind of a very large tower that was in the city, or so she assumed considering the houses near it looked like the ones outside her room. She didn't know how to help, but Keira felt the sudden urge to rush towards that tower to find whatever was calling to her. The Stark tried to ask the voice who it was but got no answer in return.

She gets out of the bath and dressed in a tunic, trousers, and some boots that had been in the wardrobe. Night had descended faster than expected but Keira couldn't sleep.

Not while wondering who spoke to her.

 **A/N: These chapters are getting shorter only because they're kind of fillers until we get to the good stuff. *cough* *cough* Daeneira stuff. I'm pretty sure you guys can guess who is talking to Keira and where that tower is ;). Also, Myosis isn't going to appear for awhile when something happens in the future but that's because she is doing things that will be revealed later. Next chapter Daenerys and Keira start to get closer, but a kiss isn't going to happen just yet. Anyways, thank you all for the 200 follows! As well as everything else. I'm glad you all are enjoying this story so far.**

 **See you in the next one!**

 **Review, fav, and follow! :)**

 _ **~Alucard354565~**_


	16. Tensions Begin to Arise

**A/N: Hello everyone! Takes place during S2 E5. The only pairing in this story that is of importance is Daenerys/Keira with a side of Jon/OFC. As it says down below: No important animals (direwolves, dragons, and some others) will be harmed. Rated T for language and blood.**

 **NO DIREWOLVES WILL BE KILLED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **ALSO NO DRAGONS WILL BE KILLED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **Without further adieu:**

 **I own nothing but my original characters and their storylines. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Italic sentences like _this,_ mean that the person is speaking in another language or if it is an entire part then it is a memory, also it is how Myosis communicates with everyone.**

 **See you all at the bottom!**

 _ **~Enjoy!~**_

* * *

Daenerys watches Keira from afar as she tried to busy herself from something.

She wanted nothing more than to help the Stark, but creating allies to give them ships was the more pressing matter.

Keira could feel the Targaryen's eyes on her, making her turn to meet them with a small reassuring smile sent her way. After the platinum blonde sends one in return and turns back to the nobles in front of her, the Stark looks back to the man she had been watching. She didn't know his name, only that he was the one who vouched for the Khaleesi but Keira wasn't sure about him. Or any of the thirteen for that matter. Something seemed off.

"Something the matter, m'lady?" Came a voice to her left.

Keira turns to see a pale-skinned man dressed in leather armor with a sun painted on its chest, she recognized the sigil right away, "Erik?" The man sends her a large smile, "I thought you were back in Dorne?" She asks, confused.

"Dorne...was boring. Went back to Winterfell to find you. Did you know your brother has named himself King in the North? Or that he's marching towards King's Landing to kill Joffery?" Erik takes a cup of wine off of a tray nearby.

The Stark girl clenches her fists, "He what?" Erik shrugs as he watches her sigh, "I leave and he wages war? Either Robb is a fool or...well he's just out of his mind." Keira pinches the bridge of her nose.

Erik frowns slightly, "Joffery shouldn't have killed your father then maybe this whole thing could've been avoided." He mumbles before leaving her side.

Keira watches him leave as Richard takes his place, "Who was that?" The man asks.

"Erik Sand. One of the many bastards of Oberyn Martell. I met him when I turned ten. You know how the dornish are with their bastards?" Richard nods at her words, "He was to be a prince along with his trueborn brother, but he chose the life of a warrior instead. Erik's been training with his father, until now." Keira looks back at the man.

Richard thinks for a moment, "Why is he here? Did he follow you?" The warrior glances at the girl.

"I don't know. Richard, would you keep an eye on him?" Keira leaves after receiving a nod from Richard.

She goes back up to her room, almost tripping when her legs nearly gave out as the same voice hits her ears but it was amplified. Only it was still saying the same things. Keira sits with her back against the railing as her heart burns deeply. A small screech hits her ears as something hits her chest lightly with a thud. She looks down as Drogon tilts his head to one side, wondering why his mother's friend was in pain.

 _Keira...I-I don't have much time._

"What...what do you mean?" Keira asks the voice.

 _They're hurting me. Trying to penetrate my shell. I will die if they do. Please. You must find me._

Keira's mind is filled with the same tower once more, except this time words rang in her ears.

 _The House of the Undying._

* * *

"The House of the Undying?"

Daenerys lifts her brow at Keira.

"I know...it sounds stupid, but I feel like I need to be there. Or at least someone wants me to be there." Keira looks down slightly.

The Targaryen steps forward and places a finger under Keira's chin to make her look up at her as their eyes meet, "It is not stupid, Keira." Daenerys offers a smile, "I will help you find the owner of this voice. It is the least I can do for offering me the vows you swore."

Keira had heard the words that the platinum blonde spoke, but she found herself getting lost in the purple hues of her eyes just as Daenerys got lost in her silver ones. The Stark girl leans closer towards the Khaleesi as her eyes move from Daenerys's to the girl's lips. Daenerys leant forward as well; their noses barely touching and their breaths mixing. The Targaryen's thumb runs across the slightly narrow jawline when their lips were about to touch.

But then her handmaidens walk in and the two separate as if nothing had happened.

However, Keira couldn't get her mind off of it as quickly as Daenerys, "I um...I-I have to..." The Stark looks up at the Khaleesi and then leaves just as quickly.

Keira had resorted to solitude that night, ignoring the arguments going on between Daenerys and Jorah in the room next to hers. She sat on the windowsill, feeling the cool breeze calm her mind as she brings her legs up to her chest and rests her arms atop them before resting her chin on top of one of her arms. Her thoughts kept replaying what could have happened in the Khaleesi's bed chambers. Keira scolded herself for being so vulnerable and allowing Daenerys to break down her walls so easily. Only one other had managed to do that. And Keira had hoped to forget her.

"I hope I'm not intruding?" Came the sound of Jorah's voice near the entryway to her room.

She turns to the man, "You aren't." Keira looks back out at the sea.

Jorah leans against the wall in front of her, "Mind if I ask what you are thinking of?" He questions.

A sigh escapes her lips, "Old memories of someone I had wished to forget about." She glances at Jorah.

"Ah, a lover?" Jorah asks with the lift of his brow.

Keira feels a sad smile form, "My first and only. She had broken down my walls and held my heart in her hands before tearing it apart in the worst way possible." A chuckle erupts from her, "But what do I know? I was just a foolish fifteen year old in love with the wrong girl." She shakes her head as tears began to form.

Jorah looks out at the city, "She's not like that. Daenerys would never hurt you intentionally. She cares for you more than she thinks she knows." He chances a glance back at the Stark.

She stands up, preparing to run when she got the chance, "I can't afford to be selfish...not with her. It..." Keira closes her eyes to still her fear, "I don't want to ruin what could be a great friendship that might unite our houses against Joffery's and whoever else threatens us. Even if another part of me wants to ruin it so much just to...be by her side." She looks down at her shoes.

Jorah moves in front of her before grasping her arm, "I don't believe it would ruin anything. In fact, you may create something far better. Whether she knows it or not, Daenerys is growing fond of you and it's slowly turning into something more. I've seen how you two act towards each other." He pauses for a moment, "So don't push her away. At least...try something with her when you believe the time is right."

Jorah leaves not soon after, sending Keira a reassuring nod before returning to his quarters. Keira sighs heavily before taking off her boots and blowing out the candles as she gets into bed. The cool air of the night lulls her body to sleep and she felt herself agreeing with Jorah's words.

Meanwhile, not knowing that Daenerys was in the same predicament as the Stark girl.

 **A/N: Jorah lowkey ships Daeneria lol. Who do you guys think broke Keira's heart so badly? Is it a character from the show? Or another OC perhaps? I'll let you guys wonder ;). They almost kissed, though! Don't worry, we're almost there. Got lots of tension to build up between them. Thank you all for the usual guys! It keeps me going!**

 **See you in the next one!**

 **Review, fav, and follow! :)**

 _ **~Alucard354565~**_


	17. Stolen

**A/N: Hello everyone! Takes place during S2 E6. The only pairing in this story that is of importance is Daenerys/Keira with a side of Jon/OFC. As it says down below: No important animals (direwolves, dragons, and some others) will be harmed. Rated T for language and blood.**

 **NO DIREWOLVES WILL BE KILLED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **ALSO NO DRAGONS WILL BE KILLED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **Without further adieu:**

 **I own nothing but my original characters and their storylines. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Italic sentences like _this,_ mean that the person is speaking in another language or if it is an entire part then it is a memory, also it is how Myosis communicates with everyone.**

 **See you all at the bottom!**

 _ **~Enjoy!~**_

* * *

Avoiding Daenerys all day had proven to be quite difficult for Keira.

It wasn't that she wanted to, of course.

Keira just needed time to herself after yesterday to think. Although, following Erik to watch what he was doing and to find out why he's there didn't provide much time to 'think' for the Stark. Or how Myosis kept trying to speak with her, but Keira couldn't make out what she was saying. Like something was blocking their connection. Sighing at that thought, Keira glances across the balcony she currently stood on towards the tower in the distance.

"He calls for you." One of the thirteen comes to stand next to the Stark.

Keira eyes the bald man wearily, "I don't know-"

"Do not try to act coy, Keira Stark of Winterfell. We see all in The House of the Undying. But you." He turns to Keira after interrupting her, "You are the one thing we cannot see. And it is because of your heart."

She felt the urge to run from him, "So...that's a good thing then?" Keira tries to make little humor.

The man only stares at her, "It is not. It means that your future is uncertain. You could very well change everything that has already been set in place...if you are allowed to live." He starts walking closer before producing a small blade from his robe.

Keira backs up, "Okay, yeah, time to go." The Stark quickly leaves down the path she used to get into the building.

Since she could no longer find Erik, it was a good time as any to leave and perhaps find Daenerys. The Stark takes the long alleyways that she had traveled through when following the warrior before he disappeared. A few of the guards gave her suspicious looks, but the girl ignores them. She intended to get as far away from the creepy man as possible and hoped that he wasn't following her. It was a very small chance that he wasn't, but she still had the thought. Keira found herself feeling glad when the market comes into view.

As she easily walks through the crowds in the market, she keeps her head down and her hood up as she walks by a member of the thirteen. Keeping her left hand on the sword that was connected to her left hip, Keira enters one of their house's where she spots Daenerys speaking angrily towards the man who had refused them at the gates of Qarth. She pulls her hood down when the Targaryen notices her arrival and Keira's eyes immediately glare at the rather large man on the stairs when she felt the irritation seeping off of Daenerys.

She spots the man, Xaro, who had vouched for them standing near the Khaleesi, "Ah! The Seer! Welcome to my humble abode!" The Spice King gestures to Keira and some servants offer her drinks, "How kind of you to join us. Although, I'm afraid greetings will have to be cut short."

Keira politely denies them as she walks forward, "I can sense sarcasm when I hear it, your majesty. Why don't you cut the crap and get to the point?" She glares at him while everyone stares at her.

The Spice King chuckles, "Please do tell your...Khaleesi that I cannot offer her my ships." He then disappears beyond the corner from the top of the stairs.

Daenerys was seething by now and Keira had to place a hand on the Khaleesi's arm, "Ignore him. We can find another way of getting ships. Isn't Jorah finding a captain?" She asks the silver-haired beauty.

"One ship. That's not enough for an army." Daenerys looks down in defeat.

"It's enough to get us somewhere to find one. Then we can worry about getting more." Keira lifts the girl's chin with a smile.

Daenerys returns it and goes to follow Xaro when he motions for the women to follow him.

Keira ignores much of the conversation between the two as she keeps an eye on their surroundings. She did not feel any better after that ordeal with the member of the House of the Undying. She nearly scowls when she hears Daeneys complain about how the other members of the thirteen would not help her because of clearly made up excuses. That was until they enter the building they were staying in and multiple servants lay dead. Blood coated the ground and walls as Xaro orders the alarms to sound while the Stark and Targaryen rush to Daenerys's room to find no dragons greeting them.

And their cages were gone.

"Where are my dragons?!"

Keira knew where they might be, but she wasn't certain. So she stood there while Daenerys and Xaro argued over who could do this. It could have been anyone. The Stark guessed it was the members of the House of the Undying since about them earlier that day caused them to do something drastic other than take the dragons. Keira knew she had to tell Daenerys of what nearly happened on that balcony, but she didn't want to worry the Khaleesi.

Xaro takes his leave and Keira decides to speak up, "I...may know who took the dragons." She watches Daenerys whip around to look at her.

"Who?!" Daenerys asks right away.

"The members of the House of the Undying. One of them...tried to kill me earlier." Keira looks away to avoid the look of worry from Daenerys, "He had said that I could possibly change events that have already been set in motion. Whatever that means..." She lets out a sigh.

Daenerys steps towards the Stark and softly places a hand on her cheek, "They will not hurt you. We will get my dragons back and we will leave on the first ship that Jorah finds. I won't let them take my children or you away from me." She rubs her thumb over the girl's cheek as to soothe her emotions.

Keira wanted nothing more than to close the space between her and the Khaleesi, but she was afraid. She was afraid of getting her heart broken once more. But, Daenerys was _not_ the one who had broken the Stark's heart into millions of pieces. No, Daenerys Targaryen was the one who was putting it back together whether she realized it or not. And Keira could slowly feel herself coming to terms with that fact. This was why the Stark decided to believe every word that the Targaryen had just spoken to her. And so she leans into the Khaleesi's touch, allowing herself this moment of intimacy with Daenerys.

Whilst no one was around.

* * *

Across the city and in the tower which was the House of the Undying, Drogon and his siblings yelled for their mother.

The man who had brought them there places them all in chains and disappears back down the hall.

He reappears with an egg that had a clear color to it with gold on the inside as he places it before the three dragons who stop screeching to eye the egg curiously. A smirk appears on his face when Drogon steps in front of it to try and spout flames at the man to protect the egg. He chuckles and leaves the room.

Everything was exactly as they had planned it to be.

 **A/N: Uh-oh. The warlocks are up to some serious shit! This chapter was rushed so hard, but then again the next one is probably going to be long because I have a lot planned for when Dany and Keira go into the House of the Undying. Especially since Keira is someone who has constant visions. Wonder what it will show her? Also, the egg looks different from her vision because in the vision, the dragon that Catelyn spoke with blinded her from the egg's true color. Obviously she don't know that yet. Anyways. Thanks for the usual everyone!**

 **See you in the next one!**

 **Review, fav, and follow! :)**

 _ **~Alucard354565~**_


	18. Balerio

**A/N: Hello everyone! Takes place during S2 E7 and skips to 10. The only pairing in this story that is of importance is Daenerys/Keira with a side of Jon/OFC. As it says down below: No important animals (direwolves, dragons, and some others) will be harmed. Rated T for language and blood.**

 **NO DIREWOLVES WILL BE KILLED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **ALSO NO DRAGONS WILL BE KILLED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **Without further adieu:**

 **I own nothing but my original characters and their storylines. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Italic sentences like _this,_ mean that the person is speaking in another language or if it is an entire part then it is a memory, also it is how Myosis communicates with everyone.**

 **See you all at the bottom!**

 _ **~Enjoy!~**_

* * *

Daenerys paced her room while she ignored most of Jorah's conversation with Keira.

She was _worried_.

Keira had told the Targaryen of what the warlocks of the House of the Undying had nearly done to her and it made her blood boil. They would not take the Stark away from her. Or her children. She snaps out of her thoughts when Keira leaves the room and Daenerys orders some of her men to follow her. The Targaryen wanted her safe even if Keira could protect herself. The thought made her relax.

Jorah notices the blonde sigh, "She will be alright. As well as your dragons." He reassures her.

"I...don't know what to do. I hate this feeling, Jorah." She looks at him, "She is in my thoughts and I feel happy near her. I've only felt this way with..." Her voice trails off slightly.

The Mormont attempted to still the stab to his heart, "You are in love with her. Just as she is in love with you." Jorah looks down towards Keira where she stood speaking with Xaro, "But she is heart broken. Her previous lover left a horrible wound on her heart. She will need time to heal, Khaleesi. Be there for her while she takes that time."

Daenerys nods before placing a hand on the ledge near the doorway, "I led my people out of the Red Waste, and into the slaughter house." She tries not to remember the bloody bodies from the day before.

Jorah steps forward, "I should've been here." His voice slips away when she turns to him with sadness in her eyes.

"You went to look for a ship..." Daenerys says softly.

"My place is by your side. I never should have left you with these people." Jorah says.

"These people?" Daenerys questions.

"They are not to be trusted." Jorah whispers.

Daenerys breathes in slightly, "Then who is to be trusted? Who are my people?" She wanted to scoff, "The Targaryens? I only knew one, my brother, and he would have let a thousand men rape me if it had gotten him the crown. The Dothraki? Most of them turned on me the day Khal Drogo fell from his horse."

Keira chooses to stop listening in then until she heard Jorah say something that made her heart jump, "If you don't trust me, then trust Keira." And she decided to leave then, wishing she didn't feel this way.

Later, she stood behind Daenerys in the middle of a council meeting. When multiple members of the House of the Undying appear and slaughter the rest of the thirteen aside from Xaro after he had told them he was going to be the King of Qarth. Keira felt the Targaryen grab her hand when one of the warlocks stands in their way just before he gets stabbed by Jorah.

He turns to Keira, "He awaits you, Stark. Come. Find him." Then he turns to Daenerys, "Your children also await for you in the House of the Undying."

They run out of the building without looking back.

* * *

Keira thought this was insane.

Then again, how else were they supposed to get the dragons back?

So here they were climbing up the steps to the House of the Undying while something was telling her to turn away. Maybe because of how the tower made her feel fear as her eyes glance up at it. Once they reach the base of the tower, Keira follows behind Jorah and Daenerys before she finds herself in a dimly lit room. She could faintly hear Jorah calling for both her and Daenerys, so she had to assume that the Mormont wasn't in there with them.

Sighing, she grabs a torch off the wall and decides to follow the cries coming from the dragons. She steps into a room that looked oddly like her own to find her father standing in the middle of it.

"Father?" She whispers slightly, but he simply walks over to the bed where she notices her young self asleep on.

Ned runs a hand along her head, "You must be strong, my little wolf. The path ahead of you will be a hard one but you will not be alone. You will not understand until you are older." He offers a small smile.

Keira wanted to stay as she greatly missed her father, but the cries of Daenerys's dragons turned her attention towards the door and she glances back before running through it. There she finds herself in a throne room. She could hear the waves crashing behind the throne that seemed to be melded into stone. She walks towards it, watching as it grows blurry before she is faced with the vast sea of a desert.

She knew this place.

Two arms circle around her waist and a chin rests on her shoulder, "Hello, my love." She wanted to run from the sound of _her_ voice.

"Where-"

"You are in my home. The sands that lay beyond Dorne. The one place I went where you could not follow." Keira is turned around to meet tanned skin, black hair, and brown eyes, "But now you can. We can be here, together."

Keira glances down at their entwined hands feeling tears well up in her eyes, "I..." She stands frozen when she hears the faint cries of Drogon.

"You won't have to face your family for loving me. We can be free from all of that." The tanned woman places a hand on the girl's cheek.

The Stark felt her heart pulling her towards Drogon's cries, "I'm sorry, Obara. My heart already belongs to another." She swallows the lump in her throat.

She places a kiss on Obara's cheek before walking at a fast pace towards an open door where she wipes the fallen tears away. Keira could hear the faint voice of Daenerys and she nearly gets hit by fire as the dragons burn a warlock to the ground. After looking away from the burning man, Keira helps Daenerys get out of the cuffs before unlocking the dragons as well. Then her eyes land on the egg.

She could hear the heartbeat coming from it as smalls cracks could be heard. The three baby dragons crowd around the egg to see who might pop from it. The cracking got louder when Keira puts a hand on it until the egg explodes into pieces. A dragon attempts to stand, but ends up falling before its eyes land on Keira. Its scales were gold in color and multiple spikes adorned its head and back down to its tail. It balances itself on the tip of its wings along with its hind legs much like Drogon and the other two behind it did.

 _You found me._

Keira shares a glance with Daenerys, hoping she had heard that voice but could see that she didn't when the Targaryen gave her a confused look. She was about to answer the baby dragon when it climbs up to her shoulder. Keira looks at Daenerys who had a large smile on her face as her children do the same to her. The Stark offers one in return as they turn to find their way out.

Later after arriving back at Xaro's home, Keira watched as most of the Dothraki raided it before the newly acquainted *King of Qarth* awoke after one of the warriors stole his necklace. The dragon on her shoulder lets out a roar along with Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal when Daenerys's handmaiden tries to come up with an excuse for being in his bed. Daenerys spoke a simple 'Come' to the woman as Keira follows behind her closely.

They walk towards Xaro's vault and Daenerys opens it with his key to find nothing behind the door. She then turns to Xaro and offers her thanks to him before he and her handmaiden are shoved inside. A low rumble makes Keira turn to look at the dragon as it tries to look menacing towards the other dragons. She let out a small laugh, which didn't go unnoticed by the Targaryen as she walks by the Stark. Keira felt heat rise to her face when she caught Daenerys looking and goes to help the warriors gather the gold around Xaro's home in order to hide her embarassment.

 _She likes you._

Keira turns to glare at the baby dragon who sat on a table nearby, "No. She does not." The Stark throws a gold necklace into one of the bags on the floor.

 _She does. She would make a good mate._

She felt herself blush even more as she turns to look at Daenerys who had just got done talking with Jorah, "Do you even...nevermind. I'm not going to ask. I'm just going to pretend I am not talking to an it. Dragon. Whatever." Keira ignores her blush and continues putting stuff that looked valuable into the bag.

 _And I'm not an 'it'. I have a name._

Keira rolls her eyes, "Oh really? And what's that?" She questions, narrowing her eyes at the dragon who does the same.

 _Balerio. I was named after my father._

Keira was about to say something when Daenerys walks towards her, "Are you...arguing with him?" A small smile sat on the Targaryen's face.

"What? No!" The Stark attempts to hide her blush but fails.

Daenerys chuckles lightly, "Come. We must get ready for our journey west." Keira follows the Targaryen as she let out a small breath and Balerio flies onto her shoulder.

They were one step closer to going home.

 **A/N: First off, whomever gets the reference of our new dragon's name is awesome! It's really not the hard to guess. Also, to those who got confused by thinking Myosis was bonded to Keira...no. The reason why is because Myosis is a dragon that has lived for a very long time due to magic. In order for her to have bonded with Keira, she would had to have done that when she had been truly born. Hence why, Balerio is the bonded dragon. He had been kept in an egg since his father had passed away with no hope of hatching until Catelyn appeared before his mother with Keira in her arms. But anyways, who else thinks that flustered Keira is so damn adorable?! I'll leave that there lol. Thanks for the usual everyone!**

 **Also, if you want to see what Balerio looks like then basically imagine Smaug from The Hobbit movies with his head sort of shaped like Drogon's and a darker red. Just in baby form for now**

 **See you in the first chapter of Season 3!**

 **Review, fav, and follow! :)**

 _ **~Alucard354565~**_


	19. Barristan Selmy

**A/N: Hello everyone! Takes place during S3 E1. The only pairing in this story that is of importance is Daenerys/Keira with a side of Jon/OFC. As it says down below: No important animals (direwolves, dragons, and some others) will be harmed. Rated T for language and blood.**

 **NO DIREWOLVES WILL BE KILLED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **ALSO NO DRAGONS WILL BE KILLED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **Without further adieu:**

 **I own nothing but my original characters and their storylines. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Italic sentences like _this,_ mean that the person is speaking in another language or if it is an entire part then it is a memory, also it is how Balerio communicates with Keira.**

 **See you all at the bottom!**

 _ **~Enjoy!~**_

* * *

Keira laughed slightly when Balerio tried to keep up with Drogon.

They had been racing around the ship for hours with no thought as to how tired they must be.

Her attention turns to the city at her left, wondering how long everyone would take. They had stopped in Astapor a few hours ago with the idea of gaining some Unsullied for the army that Daenerys would be building to take back the Iron Throne. Although if they were taking this long then something must be up. She didn't want to leave the dragons alone to see why, however. Balerio lands on the railing she was leaning against as well as Drogon. Keira didn't fail to notice how Balerio seemed to be growing as fast as Drogon even though he was born not too long ago compared to the older dragon.

 _You worry, why?_

Keira shakes her head, "I don't know. Ever since Qarth, you could say I'm always going to worry." She sighs lowly.

 _She is a Targaryen. And she is protected by her warriors._

The Stark rolls her eyes and looks down at the deck of the ship where the Dothraki were still throwing up, "You mean those warriors?" She turns back to the dragon with a raised brow.

 _You know what I meant. Besides, Drogon wouldn't let them hurt his mother. Nor would Viserion or Rhaegal. None of us would let either of you get hurt._

"Well you all can breathe fire, so I guess that counts for something." Keira glances up at the sky when a bird passes, "Where is Myosis..." Balerio tilts his head at her question.

 _Gone. She knows you have me. Myosis was here to only guide you onto this path, and now she is free._

Keira felt herself worry, "She is alive though, right?" She asks.

 _Yes. I am sure of it._

The Stark nods in response, "So how come only I can hear you? Myosis was able to let Daenerys and Jorah hear her." She questions the dragon.

 _We are bonded. Not like Myosis. She isn't bonded with anyone so her thoughts can be transferred to anyone. And I know she lied about her bond to you. But our bond is on a deeper level, right down to our very bones. I could even talk like a normal human being if I wished, but that would probably scare most away. The bond also means that if either of us get hurt then the other will feel that pain as well, or any other emotion. It is how I know you love Daenerys._

Her attention turns to Drogon who had gone to join his siblings in the air, "And what of other dragons?" Balerio turns his head to the other three.

 _Much like Myosis, you can speak to them. But not yet. They barely know how to communicate as it is._

"Why only me? Why not Daenerys? She's the one with dragon's blood after all." Keira looks back at Balerio.

 _That is where you come in. Seers have an inborn ability to speak with dragons even if they are not bonded to one. It is why they serve the Targaryens. To translate from one dragon to their owner._

"So I'm basically a messenger." Keira chuckles, "A messenger that can speak to dragons and see things others cannot see." She shakes her head.

 _There is the Three-Eyed-Raven. He can see the present and the past. The both of you are meant to work together. You can see the present and future, but with his help all events are open to 'seeing'._

Keira narrows her eyes, "I think you are too smart for such a young age. It is weird." She watches Balerio puff out smoke in annoyance.

 _It is not! My father and mother taught me everything!_

The Stark chuckles, "I'm kidding. Who is your father anyways? I know that the Ice Dragon is your mother, but you never told me." She awaits an answer.

 _Have you not heard of how Aegon Targaryen conquered the Seven Kingdoms? My father was one of the dragons that he and his sisters rode._

"Okay hold on, you're saying your father was one of _those_ dragons?" She asks.

 _Yes, I thought my name was quite obvious. My mother gave it to me before my father died of old age._

Keira ran the dragon's name through her head over and over until her eyes widen, "You're father was Balerion the Dread?!" She gives him another raised brow.

 _Yes, and my mother was Vimeria. The last Ice Dragon to live._

"Oh. Well...this just...okay. My dragon is the son of one of the three great dragons, but not just any of the three great dragons. The largest and most frightening." Keira's mind ran wild with many thoughts.

 _Calm your mind. It hurts trying to sort out your thoughts._

"Sorry. I'm just...surprised. How did you even survive this long? In an egg nonetheless." She questions.

 _My mother. She sealed me inside my egg and the only way I could come out is if I were to bond with someone. She had the help of a witch and she feared that the rest of the world would try to take me away. So she left her home beyond the Wall and hid in a cave near your home for centuries before your mother appeared and Vimeria knew what she had to do. She knew of the prophecy that was told to both her and Myosis, and she knew who you were going to be. My mother also knew I needed to be there by your side. The only reason I wasn't was because those stupid warlocks heard of where I was being kept and stole me from right under my mother's nose._

Balerio lets out a growl at the thought, "Well at least you're here now." Keira glances back at Astapor, "They are taking a long time."

 _Should we go see what's up?_

Keira looks at the dragon just as Drogon comes and lands on her shoulder before rubbing his head against her cheek, "No. I won't leave her children. I don't want another kidnapping to happen again." The Stark brushes her finger along Drogon's neck as a light rumbling sounds from his chest.

Balerio narrows his eyes at the dragon who sat upon his new mother's shoulder with a low growl. Drogon glares at the blood red dragon before Keira rolls her eyes. She mumbles something under her breath along the lines of 'What am I going to do with you two?' as she sits atop the railing to rest her legs. The two dragons fly off to chase each other again, making Keira shake her head with an amused smile plastered on her face.

As she stares out into the ocean, her vision grows blurry.

 _KEIRA!_

* * *

It was cold.

She could hear the faint sounds of a man's cries.

Her eyes snap open and she is lying next to a large man while an older one scolds him. They were covered in blood, looking tired and frightened. The older one was talking about moving back to the Wall to warn them of something. Keira stands, feeling her bones shiver when she notices Ghost, Jon's direwolf. Next to Ghost was Amyra, which made the Stark find relief in the cold blizzard.

She was glad that the direwolf was alive, but why was she at the Wall instead of with Robb? Keira freezes when she heard the _sound_. Like creaking bones on a skeleton's body. The group of men all start walking in another direction when she spots the glowing blue eyes in the distance. An image of the man that looked to be made out of icicles flashes in her mind and she felt fear fill her veins, understanding exactly why these men were scared.

Keira turns and follows closely behind the other men while she tries to understand why she was here. She felt herself growl at that thought, hating her powers as a Seer. They never did tell her exactly what she was supposed to do. Her teeth were chattering and it made her wonder why she wasn't freezing to death. Maybe because she wasn't in her actual body? She stops when Amyra looks her way with a tilt of her head.

The direwolf barks and runs to her master in excitement, making Keira kneel and hug the beast. She wanted to hold onto the direwolf forever but she could hear those things closing in on them. Keira separates from Amyra, ordering her to go with Ghost as the beast whimpers before running after the group of men.

Keira then felt herself falling unconscious.

* * *

"Your Grace, perhaps we should let her rest."

"I will not leave her side. I won't let them try to kill her too."

"She will be fine, Khaleesi. This is only a part of her power."

Keira groans as she sits up from the uncomfortable bed, grasping the side of her head as Balerio keeps screaming in her mind. He calms down when he notices her discomfort and rubs against her stomach to ease the pain in her body. Drogon and his siblings climb up on the bed as well, screeching in excitement after seeing the Stark awake. She raises her brow with a slight chuckle until a warm hand rests upon hers and she looks to her left to see Daenerys regarding her with worried eyes.

Keira places her right hand upon Daenerys's, "I'm okay." She whispers softly.

"I should've been here. The warlocks could have hurt you in your weakened state." Daenerys looks down as to hide the tears brimming in her eyes.

The Stark smiles and brings the Khaleesi's chin up to look at her, "They would have tried, but failed. I've got Balerio and your children protecting me along with the Dothraki you left behind to guard the ship. I'm pretty sure that counts for something, right?" Keira's smile grows wider when Daenerys lets out a small chuckle.

Jorah clears his throat, "We haven't gained any of the Unsullied yet. But we do have a new guest." He turns to the man that Keira dreaded ever looking at again.

She had to grip Daenerys's hand when the memory of Barristan Selmy betraying her father flashes in her mind, "I suppose now is a good time as ever to apologize for betraying your father as well." Barristan didn't do anything when the fire in the Stark's eyes was directed at him; he felt that he deserved it.

 _He is trying to atone for it, Keira. Don't let your anger cloud your judgment._

Keira felt herself calm at hearing Balerio's voice and she sighs, "What's done is done." She looks at Barristan with soft eyes, "You were guided by the wrong people and then cast away by a false king. That is penance enough for what you have done to my father."

Barristan looks at her with surprise while Daenerys tries to withhold the proud smile, "How did you..." The Queensguard asks.

"A story for another time." She turns to Daenerys, "Don't we have an army to secure?" Keira questions the three.

"Yes. We do."

 **A/N: I'm not sure if I liked how Barristan and Keira reunited, but eh it's whatever. He's kind of going to be like that father figure to her as she's dealing with all her emotions and this destiny she's been thrown into. Still haven't decide if I should go with the show and kill him or not. Anyways, this was somewhat of an information chapter on how Balerio and Keira's bond is supposed to be. And I know that I am dragging Daeneria on FOREVER, but don't worry. By the time they get to Meereen, they are going to...well I'll just let you find out. Thanks for the reviews guys!**

 **And to address to GreyMoon Huntress, how Obara and Keira met will be revealed pretty soon. You are right too, she is Dornish. She's an actual character in the show. SPOILER! She died in the recent season.**

 **See you all in the next one!**

 **Review, fav, and follow!**

 _ **~Alucard354565**_


	20. Revelation

**A/N: I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LONG WAIT! Writer's block with a side of being too busy, y'know? This chapter will taking place in between S3E2 &3 because...well I'll just let you read. The only pairing in this story that is of importance is Daenerys/Keira with a side of Jon/OFC. As it says down below: No important animals (direwolves, dragons, and some others) will be harmed. Rated T for language and blood.**

 **NO DIREWOLVES WILL BE KILLED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **ALSO NO DRAGONS WILL BE KILLED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **Without further adieu:**

 **I own nothing but my original characters and their storylines. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Italic sentences like _this,_ mean that the person is speaking in another language or if it is an entire part then it is a memory, also it is how Balerio communicates with Keira.**

 **See you all at the bottom!**

 _ **~Enjoy!~**_

* * *

Alise sat in the cart, her hood drawn up to keep her face hidden.

Currently, she had been traveling to the Wall since her visions told her to.

But she got a little curious along the way. She wanted to see her sister's family. What they were like. If they were kind enough to her. Yes, Keira Stark was her sister. It was the very reason she hesitated to tell her of her real last name back when they met. She knew that the young Stark was across the ocean in Essos, fulfilling her destiny to their ancestors delight. They were Seers, nothing more than messengers and informants for the Targaryens. Keira definitely changed that when the prophecy appeared.

Now, the Seers had a different meaning. That was why Alise had to fulfill her own duty to Aegon Targaryen, or rather Jon Snow. Her green eyes scan the scene that she had been leaving behind. The battle that the Starks were waging against the Lannisters was by far terrible and she wished that she could go back to her small hut away from the rest of civilization. No. She could not. Myosis would scold her if she went back after she reminded the young girl of her origin. How could she forget? It was the reason her and Jon shared the last names for the past years of their lives.

She was a bastard, not a legitimate one but she definitely was. It still dumbfounded her that their mother managed to keep her a hidden secret, but immediately kept Keira instead of her. But of course, Keira was a full blooded Stark so with that knowledge it made sense. What did her sister have that she didn't? Alise closes her eyes to still those thoughts. She couldn't hate her sister now, even if she had spent the last eighteen years envious of her. They both had to be put onto different paths. While her sister may have the heart of a dragon within her, Alise had the support of the great dragon Myosis.

As she glances towards the road in front of her, she could only imagine what her sister would think of her when they would meet once again.

* * *

Keira only grumbles when she glares at the ceiling of Daenerys's room.

The Mother of Dragons insisted on her getting as much as rest as she could after what happened outside on the deck.

The Stark clearly wasn't happy about it, but she made no protest when the Khaleesi gave her a look that said 'if you get up, I will force you back down'. Thinking back on it, she let out a small chuckle at how the silver blonde cared for her so easily while she should be finding ways to get them that army. Not that Keira had been complaining, of course. A little part of her loved that Daenerys cared...but maybe it wasn't just a little part.

Keira huffs before rolling onto her side to glance at the window that kept the moonlight from coming into the cabin on the ship. These feelings of hers...she was scared to experience them again. After the visions in the House of the Undying, all Keira could think about was what she said to the Obara she had seen. Was she really willing to admit that her heart belonged to another after all this time of heartbreak?

To Daenerys?

It was such a short time ago that they had met, but already her heart pulled her towards the Targaryen with so much force that she wanted to spend every minute by her side. And Keira didn't know if it was just because of this stupid prophecy that they were victims to...or if it was just _them_. However, even if Keira did feel this way and she accepted it, did the silver blonde feel the same?

A knock on the door brought her out of her stupor as she mumbles a 'come in' and the silver blonde in question walks inside before closing the door behind her, "Drogon seems to be concerned with you. He's been scratching at the door for an hour now. Balerio as well. I had to put them in their cages or they would've kept you up all night." Daenerys takes a seat on the side of the bed, her violet eyes searching the light colors of grey in Keira's.

"Well tell them someone says I need rest. Khaleesi's orders." She sits up and teases Daenerys who simply sends a playful glare her way before the two girls start laughing.

Keira had a large grin on her face before it fell into a frown as she catches the tired expression on her friend's face, "Tired?" She asks quietly.

Daenerys tries her best to shove her exhaustion away, "No." She murmurs, but even her eyelids were beginning to droop.

Keira's lips quirk before she scoots over slightly and begins patting the space next to her, "Come on. There's room for us both." She could feel her own exhaustion coming on.

Daenerys sighs lightly before crawling up on the bed and getting under the fur blanket. She lies on her side away from Keira, trying to still her increasing heart rate with how close the young Stark was. Keira mumbles a 'goodnight' to the silver blonde who replies and she lies down after blowing the candle on the bedside table out. Laying on her back, she stares at Daenerys before turning away to face the wall.

Hopefully she would get some sleep.

* * *

The Stark winces when the sun shines in her face that morning.

She goes to cover her face, only to find her arm constricted of movement and warmth against her back.

Keira looks over her shoulder to find Daenerys's head in the crook of her neck, her arms around her stomach with her left hand entwined in Keira's, and her legs tangled with hers. Warmth creeps up to the Stark's cheeks as her stomach begins twisting in a pleasant way as if she had just got done flying on a dragon's back again. Completely flustered and not wanting to get rid of the feeling of being safe within the Khaleesi's arms, she closes her eyes to enjoy it until they both would have to wake up much later.

When her eyes open again, it's to a cold empty side of the bed as a frown makes its way onto her face.

She sighs, swinging her legs off the bed and standing up only to get pushed back down when Drogon barrels into her along with Rhaegal, Viserion, and Balerio. She glares down at the four boys as they all stare at her with excitement and make high-pitched roars. Keira was sure if they were dogs that they'd definitely be wagging their tails. The thought makes her giggle, causing the four dragons to jump around in glee.

It was only when she heard a familiar chuckle does she look towards the door to find Daenerys watching them. Keira's smile was enough to make Daenerys regret the decision she was going to make, but it certainly would benefit them. So, with a sad smile in return, the Mother of Dragons sits on the bed after Keira does so and told her of the plan to get the Unsullied and while Keira was shocked to hear that Daenerys would give up one of her children, she also knew that there was more to it.

"We will get the rest of what we need as well. I promise, Dany." Keira says after placing her hand on Daenerys's while they sat on the bed with the four dragons next to them.

Daenerys doesn't reply for a moment and Keira thinks she might've said something wrong so she takes her hand away, putting it back in her lap, "My brother was the only person to call me that." She lets out after a moment of silence.

Keira only nods in understanding, "I-I can call you by your full name if you'd rather not be reminded of Viserys." She glances down at her lap, fingers fiddling with each other to hide her nervousness.

But a hand on her own and one lifting her chin up to glance at Daenerys makes all that disappear, "I prefer to hear it come from you...maybe it doesn't have to be a reminder of someone as terrible as him." The Khaleesi spoke softly as she tries to keep her eyes from glancing down to the perfect pink lips that Daenerys wanted so badly to have against her own.

Keira's lips quirk into that infamous smile of hers, "Okay, Dany." That smile grows only wider when the silver blonde shows her own.

In that moment, they weren't a Seer or Mother of Dragons. They weren't a Stark or Targaryen. Just Keira and Daenerys. Two souls working their way into each other's hearts over the short amount of time that they knew one another. No wanting of the Iron Throne for the silver blonde or the stoic expression that the dark-haired girl always hid behind. This was the _real_ versions of themselves.

And before either of them knew it, the feeling of soft lips pressed against each other is what happened next.

 **A/N: Back at it again with my cliffhangers, am I rite? Just gonna...leave this here and go back to smirking into my cup of Hot Cocoa.**

 **Also, what do you guys think of a Shadowhunters fanfic? Let me know in the reviews!**

 **See you all in the next one!**

 **Review, fav, and follow! :)**

 _ **~Alucard354565~**_


	21. Start Of Something New

**A/N: Hello! This chapter will taking place in S3E3 &4\. The only pairing in this story that is of importance is Daenerys/Keira with a side of Jon/OFC. As it says down below: No important animals (direwolves, dragons, and some others) will be harmed. Rated T for language and blood.**

 **NO DIREWOLVES WILL BE KILLED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **ALSO NO DRAGONS WILL BE KILLED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **Without further adieu:**

 **I own nothing but my original characters and their storylines. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Italic sentences like _this,_ mean that the person is speaking in another language or if it is an entire part then it is a memory, also it is how Balerio communicates with Keira.**

 **See you all at the bottom!**

 _ **~Enjoy!~**_

* * *

What _was_ she doing?

This...no.

This couldn't happen right now.

Keira pulls away reluctantly from Daenerys's lips, missing the warmth and softness they provided. Her throat was dry as no words came out to explain her look of sadness towards the Khaleesi, but Daenerys only sighs before standing up in rage. She wishes that Keira would glance at her so why wouldn't she?

Daenerys lets out a huff, "Say something." Her heart clenched when the girl in front of her doesn't respond right away.

"I...We can't do this. Not now...not when you have to work on getting supporters." Keira mumbles only loud enough for Daenerys to hear.

She sits down in front of Keira once more, "I don't care about that. I will not ignore what just happened. Neither can you." Daenerys spoke softly, hoping to get Keira to open up and not hide behind the façade she always put up.

"We have to ignore it...what just happened could cause problems for you in the future." Keira tells half of the truth, hoping the Mother of Dragons would just leave it at that.

The silver blonde scoffs, "Then we will keep it a secret, Keira. No one but us would know." She pauses for a moment, "I'd rather do this in secret than not at all." Daenerys watches Keira shake her head.

"No secret stays a secret for long." The Stark whispers quietly.

 _Keira! What are you doing?! You're going to end up hurting the both of you._

Keira looks at Balerio, ' _It is better than seeing her be killed because of who she cares about.'_ She looks away from the dragon after speaking with him through her mind.

Daenerys was about to reply, but Jorah barges in, "Khaleesi, it is time." He says, noticing her close proximity to Keira.

The silver blonde stands up and turns to Keira, "We will speak of this later." Keira could only nod at the Targaryen's words while they leave the room.

She looks down as hot tears begin to form in her eyes. Why had she been so afraid? Daenerys wasn't Obara. She wasn't going to leave her for her home. Their home was by each other's side now. So why? Her legs curl up to her chest and she hides her head in her arms as sobs begin shaking her body. She could feel the slight pricking of sharp nails while Drogon climbs up onto her shoulders to offer her comfort as Rhaegal and Viserion curl up by her side. Balerio climbs into her lap the best he could.

 _Keira..._

"What do I do, Balerio?" Keira sniffles as she glances down at the dragon.

 _Let yourself love her. You need her just as she needs you. Maybe now might not be the perfect time, but perhaps when things are settled down you two could find something within one another._

The Stark chuckles, "Is you being able to calm me down just something to do with our hearts?" She wipes away her tears as Balerio's own chuckle fills her mind.

 _No. But it does help. Besides, Keira I doubt that her children would let her drive you away. They care for her as much as they care for you._

As if hearing Balerio's words, Drogon lets out a low rumble and nuzzles his head against her cheek.

She smiles at the four boys and then gets up the best she could.

"Let's go get that army."

* * *

Keira stood alongside Jorah, her armor on as well.

They watch as Daenerys hands over Drogon to the slaver who hands her the whip which controlled the Unsullied.

She wonders just what the Khaleesi had planned as her heart sinks when she hears Drogon crying for his mother after she turns her back on him to regard her new army. That was when the Khaleesi began speaking in the same language as the slaver and Keira only held onto one word after, knowing exactly what it meant.

" _Dracarys._ " Fire.

Drogon then turns on the slaver, letting his flames loose as the scent of burnt flesh fills the air. He flies around, taking out the archers along with anyone else who seemed like a threat. Keira wanted to chuckle right then and there. Of course that had been the plan. As Jorah goes to walk to Daenerys, Keira moves down the line of Unsullied while they fight off the soldiers to Balerio who awaited outside the city gates.

 _Now what?_

Keira looks around at all the Unsullied, ' _Now we do what she tells us to. We have an army, although we might need a bigger one and we still need ships.'_ She huffs at the thought.

She looks up when Daenerys's eyes capture hers and they soften before she turns back to the task at hand as she walks down the lines of Unsullied. Keira felt a lift of confidence at the thought of giving into her feelings and gets onto her horse after Daenerys does, watching the Khaleesi speak to the Unsullied. Balerio climbs up onto her left shoulder, excited that they were finally leaving Astapor.

Keira follows closely behind when Daenerys throws the whip on the ground while they venture beyond the gates of Astapor. As she brings her horse to walk alongside Daenerys, the Khalessi lifts her brow in a silent question towards the girl. Pretending not to notice for the moment, the Stark tries to think of a way to tell this to Daenerys as she sends Jorah and Barristan a glance that tells them to give the two privacy.

Keira lets out a sigh as she enjoys the silence for a moment, "Perhaps..." She looks at Daenerys who was already watching her, "We...could try and see where this goes. Maybe it is better to do it in secret than not at all." She felt a weight lift off of her chest as the words leave her mouth.

Daenerys's smile was all she got in return as they embrace what little happiness they could before they would have to delve back into their roles.

 **A/N: I'm happy that I can FINALLY show what I have planned for Dany's and Keira's relationship. Are you all as ready as I am?! Anyways, thank you guys for the reviews! I love reading them.**

 **Check out my profile! I'm holding a poll for what fanfic I should do next!**

 **See you in the next one!**

 **Review, fav, and follow! :)**

 _ **~Alucard3554565~**_


	22. The Calm Before The Storm

**A/N: Hello! This chapter will taking place in S3E5. The only pairing in this story that is of importance is Daenerys/Keira with a side of Jon/OFC. As it says down below: No important animals (direwolves, dragons, and some others) will be harmed. Rated T for language and blood.**

 **NO DIREWOLVES WILL BE KILLED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **ALSO NO DRAGONS WILL BE KILLED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **Without further adieu:**

 **I own nothing but my original characters and their storylines. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Italic sentences like _this,_ mean that the person is speaking in another language or if it is an entire part then it is a memory, also it is how Balerio communicates with Keira.**

 **See you all at the bottom!**

 _ **~Enjoy!~**_

* * *

Keira watched atop her horse from afar as Daenerys spoke with one of the Unsullied.

Balerio flew overhead in circles, testing out his wing strength with glee written on his face.

She manages to catch the Khaleesi's eye as a knowing smile is shared on both their faces. Jorah and Barristan pass her as they converse and nod her way when she caught them staring at her. Balerio lands on her shoulder, making her glare at him with how heavy he was now that he had grown more over the last couple of days. The sound of marching fills her ears as she turns to see the Unsullied continuously walking while everyone else took a break near the river.

 _You're lucky that you can only hear me._

The Stark turns to look at the dragon, '"And why is that?" She ignores how Barristan gives her a lift of his brow as she talks to the beast.

 _Otherwise everyone would know about you and Daenerys._

Keira glares at Balerio, "Do I dare to ask why that is?" She asks him with a growl.

 _Well because I'm happy for you and I'd make sure everyone knew she was yours._

"It couldn't be that way Balerio. What she and I are doing..." Keira trails off, trying to think of a way that she could get him to understand, "...is frowned upon by others." She sighs at the thought.

 _Oh...I...didn't know. I'm sorry._

The Stark shakes her head, "It's fine." She glances out towards the water in front of her, getting off her horse while Balerio moves down to her side.

She kneels down, dipping her hand in the water with a mischievous grin plastered on her face before she splashes water towards Balerio who avoids it. He growls lowly and uses his wing to push some towards her, but unlike her dragon she couldn't escape it that fast so she ends up being drenched. Within minutes of splashing water at each other, both the Stark and her dragon were soaked in water. They were laughing before a throat being cleared behind them makes the two turn around instantly as if being caught doing something they weren't supposed to.

Daenerys raises her brow at the two, "What are you doing?" The Khaleesi tries not to smile when a faint blush forms on the Starks cheeks.

"We were uh...splashing each other?" Keira shrugs while the dragon lets out a screech as if agreeing with her words.

"Splashing each other?" Daenerys questions and Missandei, who had been there the whole time, tried to withhold a giggle.

Keira and Balerio exchange a glance before nodding, "Y-yes?" The Stark smiles sheepishly.

Daenerys lets out a huff at the two before glancing over to Missandei, "Would you watch over Balerio? I need to speak with Keira privately." The freed slave nods as the dragon bounds over to her with a skip in his step.

The Khaleesi motions with her head for the Stark to follow and they walk side by side in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Once out of view of everyone else, Daenerys grabs her arm and pulls her behind a tree before pinning her against it. Keira barely had anytime to react as the silver blonde's lips are placed upon hers. She deepens it within seconds, her hands wind their way into Daenerys's hair and tangle themselves within it. Daenerys rests her hands on the Stark's waist without wasting a second away from Keira's lips.

When Daenerys went to push her hands under Keira's tunic, the girl stops the Khaleesi, "What's wrong?" The Targaryen asks after separating their lips.

Keira shakes her head, "Nothing, I just...want to do this somewhere more...y'know...not out in the wilderness where we could be seen." The Stark looks down at their entwined hands.

Daenerys was about to leave it at that until a thought crosses her mind, "Have you never...?" She trails off, knowing Keira would get what she was trying to say.

A blush makes its way onto her cheeks as she looks anywhere but at Daenerys, "Um..." She mumbles.

"Keira. It's alright if you haven't." Daenerys brings her hand up to caress Keira's chin.

The Stark looks into the Targaryen's eyes, "I just...never found the right person to do it with." Keira chuckles slightly, "Though being with Obara Sand proved to be quite difficult because that was all she could ever think about doing." She leans into Daenerys's touch.

The Khaleesi smiles at her, "We can wait if that is what you would like." Daenerys places a small kiss on the Stark's forehead.

"Yeah" Keira then smiles, "I won't keep you waiting for long. I promise." She spoke softly.

"I'll hold you to that, Keira Stark."

* * *

Night came by quickly and Daenerys had snuck into the Stark's tent.

This was a new routine for the two where one would sneak into the other's.

That was how Balerio, Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal found them with Daenerys resting her head in the crook of the Stark's neck as Keira lay flat on her back, her left arm curled around Daenerys's shoulders. The four boys all join them on the blankets that were spread across the ground, cuddling against each other for comfort and warmth. The Stark and Targaryen smile at the sight as they continue to enjoy the silence that they had momentarily.

"Do you think we will get to Westeros?" Daenerys questions the Stark as she watches the rise and fall of her children's bodies.

Keira had her eyes on the dragons as well, "At some point, yes. If you wish to take back your family's throne." Her silver eyes move to look at the Mother of Dragons when she sits up and stares at the Stark.

"And what if..." Daenerys pauses, "What if we lose?" The Targaryen allows her worries to fill her thoughts.

Keira sits up and takes the blonde's hands, "We won't. We have four incredibly amazing dragons that when they are fully grown will be unstoppable. Everyone will think you have only three but as soon as they would find a way to beat that, Balerio and I will be there to stop them." She brushes a lock of silver blonde hair behind Daenerys's ear, "Besides, I doubt any of the Unsullied and Dothraki would let you die nor would Jorah or Barristan. All of us would die to make sure you survive."

Daenerys breaths out hesitantly, "Don't speak of your death so easily." She glances down at her lap.

Keira makes her look back up before placing a small kiss on the Targaryen's lips. It wasn't heated like most of their other ones, instead it was soft and slow. It made Daenerys forget what they had talking about moments before and all she could focus on was how safe the reassuring kiss made her. The need for air separates them, but Keira places a kiss on her forehead.

"No more worrying, okay?" Daenerys nods at the Stark's words, "Whatever comes to pass...we'll get through it. Together." Keira offers a smile to the Khaleesi and that was all she needed.

They lie back down, curled up in each other's arms and drift off to sleep.

 **A/N: The fluff is real guys. I hope you enjoyed it lol. Sorry for the long wait.**

 **See you guys next time!**

 **Review, fav, and follow! :)**

 _ **~Alucard354565~**_


	23. A Short Reunion

**A/N: Hello! This chapter will taking place in between S3E6 &7\. The only pairing in this story that is of importance is Daenerys/Keira with a side of Jon/OFC. As it says down below: No important animals (direwolves, dragons, and some others) will be harmed. Might be rushed, but that is how I type. Rated T for language and blood.**

 **NO DIREWOLVES WILL BE KILLED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **ALSO NO DRAGONS WILL BE KILLED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **Without further adieu:**

 **I own nothing but my original characters and their storylines. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Italic sentences like _this,_ mean that the person is speaking in another language or if it is an entire part then it is a memory, also it is how Balerio communicates with Keira.**

 **See you all at the bottom!**

 _ **~Enjoy!~**_

* * *

The hot blaring sun made the Stark wish she was back at home in the North.

She still hadn't a clue as to why Erik needed her help or why he called her here to this town.

The Stark would much rather be by Daenerys's side than leaning against a tavern that was too quiet for its own good. Keira sighs as she tugs her grey leather jacket closer to her body to shield herself away from the curious glances she was receiving from the passerby's. She kept a hand on one of the axes within her belt near her left hip that Jorah had given to her before she told them of her friend's request. The door to the tavern slams open and a man's sigh enters her ears but she paid no mind to it.

"Keira?" Came the voice of Asher Forrester to her right.

She turns to him with her brows raised, "Asher? What're you doing here?" Keira was engulfed in a hug not a second later.

Asher rubs the back of his head after he pulls away from her, "Procuring a bounty...?" A sheepish grin is placed on his face.

"Really?" She raises her brow, crossing her arms.

He laughs nervously before pointing to the tavern door, "Beskha's inside if you want to go say hi. Unless you want to watch me relieve myself?" He says with a teasing grin when Keira grimaces.

"Ew, no thank you. I think I'll join your far more attractive friend." _Not as attractive as Daenerys though..._ Keira thinks to herself after the sentence before entering the tavern.

Beskha looks up from staring into her cup of ale and notices the Stark girl walking in, "Stark? Why are you here?" Although the warrior didn't know the girl all that well, she did respect her after Asher told her of how many times she beat him as a child.

She walks over to Beskha and joins her on the couch, "Well. I was waiting for a friend, but he's taking far longer than he should." The Stark accepts the ale offered to her, not caring for the awful taste.

The two sit in silence until Keira heard muffled yelling coming from behind the bar and she looks to Beskha, "Dare I ask what's going on?" She raises a brow.

"Probably not." Asher says when he comes in and hears her sentence, "Your friend is waiting for you outside." The Forrester walks over to the jar of ale to pour himself a drink.

Keira stands up and bids her farewell to the warriors, walking outside to see Erik with two others dressed head to toe in armor. They had their swords drawn and it made the Stark feel uneasy. She quietly steps away, hoping they don't notice her until a dagger is thrown towards her face and just barely misses. Erik narrows his eyes and yells at the other two to chase her when she starts running towards where she had tied her horse up. She quickly unties it and jumps onto the horse, immediately kicking its side which prompts it to start moving.

She looks back to Erik and is met with a glare. Why was he trying to kill her? Keira shakes her head to clear her thoughts as she passes through the front gate. She silently cursed herself for not trusting her gut about the situation. If she had, she wouldn't be here in the first place. The Stark was just glad that they weren't giving chase anymore.

Now she just had to warn the others.

* * *

When she got back to camp a day later, she was fully prepared for the scolding she would receive.

And one she did get.

"You were almost killed!" The Khaleesi yells at Keira who had her head down.

Jorah steps forward, "Khaleesi-" He gets interrupted by a glare sent his way.

Daenerys narrows her eyes, "You knew you couldn't trust Erik Sand, and yet you went anyways." When she got no response in return, she orders everyone but Keira out.

Keira remains by the entrance of the tent as Daenerys steps towards her quickly, bringing the girl's chin up to look into violet eyes. The Khaleesi sighs lightly before stepping closer to the Stark and planting her lips upon hers. The kiss grounded the two girls and dissipated the tension in the room like a knife cutting through butter. Daenerys tangles a hand in Keira's hair while the other remains on her waist and the dark-haired girl wraps her arms around the Targaryen. When air becomes a need, the two separate their mouths and lean their foreheads against each other.

"I thought I...I thought Erik could be trusted regardless of how I suddenly felt about him. I guess today proved otherwise." Keira still had her eyes closed while she spoke softly, only loud enough for her Khaleesi to hear.

Daenerys sighs lightly, "You scared me." A silence passes over the two before she spoke again, "Don't ever do that again, okay?" She's answered with a soft nod from the Stark.

The Targaryen separates from the dark-haired girl as she calls the others back in and has them resume their talk while Keira stood in the back silently waiting. Her thoughts turn to her family and she wonders what they were doing at a time like this. But as she suddenly feels lightheaded, the scenery soon changes and she's standing in a room with three others. Her mother, brother, and a tanned woman stood before a detailed map of theirs and the enemy's troop movements. When she went to observe them, a gasp was heard from Catelyn before she is engulfed in a tight hug.

Her mother pulls away from her, "How are you here?! Did the guards let you in?" Catelyn cradles her face as if looking for any signs of it being a hallucination.

"I'm not?" She pauses as she looks over to Robb and the woman who stood shocked before turning back to her mother, "I was in Essos with Daenerys. My body isn't actually here...I think." Keira furrows her brows in confusion.

Catelyn then knew what was happening and rushes to say something quietly so that the other two did not hear, "Keira, you must listen to me. You need to find your sister." The older Stark pauses, "She will be with Jon. Use your power." Her mother steps away from her.

"Mother, I-"

The vision disappears and she's back in the tent with a worried Daenerys leaning over her. A headache began to form and her body ached. She accepts Grey Worm's and Jorah's help to stand when she recovers. They all look at her, waiting for the girl to explain why she collapsed or why she had been muttering nonsense. Daenerys quickly ends the meeting with Jorah and Barristan before leading Keira over to the makeshift bed in the tent and makes her lie down.

"What happened?" The Targaryen questions the girl.

Keira gathers her thoughts, "I...talked to my mother?" Daenerys gives her a raised brow, "She was able to see me. I was just...thinking of her and the rest of my family when suddenly I was in front of them, but it had been different.." The Stark didn't understand what it meant.

"What do you think it means?" The Targaryen asks.

"I don't know. This only started after..." Keira trails off as she glances over to the cages which held the dragons, "After we got to Qarth and Balerio hatched." She says under her breath but Daenerys had heard.

The Khaleesi remains quiet for awhile until Keira begins wincing as she shrugs her jacket off. Daenerys didn't try to think more on it and instead had the girl rest as she joins her, thinking of what Keira said while she lies down next to her.

What did any of this mean?

 **A/N: I know, I know. It's a bit...rushed. But I needed to get this out of the way before we get to the Red Wedding. The one part I am not prepared to write lol. Which doesn't happen for a few chapters but still. Anyways, thank you all for the usual and I'm so sorry for the wait and this stupidly written filler chapter. The next one will be promising.**

 **Also, I've changed the way Keira looks again. Think of her as Marie Avgeropoulos who plays Octavia Blake in the 100, but with darker hair and light grey eyes. Hence the cover photo change.**

 **Review, fav, and follow! :)**

 **See you in the next one!**

 _ **~Alucard354565~**_


	24. The Slave Lord of Yunkai

**A/N: Hello! This chapter will taking place in between S3E7. The only pairing in this story that is of importance is Daenerys/Keira with a side of Jon/OFC. As it says down below: No important animals (direwolves, dragons, and some others) will be harmed. Might be rushed, but that is how I type. Rated T for language and blood.**

 **NO DIREWOLVES WILL BE KILLED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **ALSO NO DRAGONS WILL BE KILLED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **Without further adieu:**

 **I own nothing but my original characters and their storylines. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Italic sentences like _this,_ mean that the person is speaking in another language or if it is an entire part then it is a memory, also it is how Balerio communicates with Keira.**

 **See you all at the bottom!**

 _ **~Enjoy!~**_

* * *

"Why is she not waking?"

"It must've been from the connection she made with her family. She must remain here while I deal with the slave lord of Yunkai. Even if I do not wish for it to be."

"Drogon and the others will protect her if something were to happen, khaleesi. You know they will."

Daenerys kept her hand on Keira's sweaty forehead for a moment longer before looking over to Jorah, "Have a few of the Unsullied stay here to guard my tent until our return." The Targaryen stands and leaves with one last glance at her Stark.

Once the others had left, the red dragon climbs down from his perch on Daenerys's desk and makes his way to Keira. Balerio nuzzles against her cheek, trying to connect to the Seer's mind through his own but any attempt would fail. Something was blocking her mind from him and it only made him angrier as he huffs slightly before curling up beside the dark-haired girl. Rhaegal and Viserion join him as to comfort their kin while Drogon had gone with his mother.

As the dragons and Daenerys worried, within Keira's mind she stood in a field while a raven kept yelling at her. She noticed that it wasn't an ordinary raven if the three eyes watching her weren't the first sign then it was the strange feeling she received. Like she somehow knew who this raven was. It stayed on the tree branch a few feet above her until it flew away just as a body barrels into Keira's, making her stumble and tense in anticipation that it might be an enemy.

But when she turned to look, it was only Bran hugging her and another boy a little older than him who stood a foot away, "Bran? How are you...?" The Stark trails off when the other boy came closer.

"Hello, Seer." He spoke softly, a smile planted on his face at the sight of the sibling's reunion.

"Uh, hi? Who are you?" She looks between Bran and the boy, confused.

The boy's smile only widens, "I'm Jojen Reed. My sister and I are taking Bran to see the Three-Eyed-Raven." Jojen leans against the tree nearby.

"Three-Eyed-Raven?" Keira looks at Bran for an explanation.

Bran steps away from his sister, "I...wait, why are you here? Can you see things too?" The younger Stark grew confused.

Keira was going to answer, but Jojen beat her to it, "She is the Seer, Bran. Not like you. She is also flame-touched. I see that you have found the son of Balerion and Vimeria." The boy felt his shoulders relax at the thought of everything coming into place.

"Flame-touched? What the hell is that?" Keira raises her brow slightly as she looks from her brother to the boy who steps away from his place against the tree.

Jojen shakes his head, "Another time perhaps. I'm afraid we've kept you too long. Your body can only handle so little before it begins to shut down. As is the curse of the Seers." The boy steps forward and grabs Bran's arm.

"Wait! I want to stay with Keira!" Bran shouts, but he could feel himself beginning to awake in his body.

"May we meet again, Keira Stark." Jojen says just before the two disappear from the field, leaving the older Stark alone among the trees.

Keira remains quiet for a moment, trying not to allow herself to get too confused on the matter. But she still had questions that Jojen did not answer for her. She sighs, closing her eyes to will herself back into her body but instead she is thrown onto snowy ground by a strong force. The Stark winces slightly before pulling herself up and looking behind her to try and see beyond the blizzard to what had pushed her.

"What in seven hells...?"

In front of her stood the same man covered in ice that she's seen before, though this time he moved towards her to grab her. She takes steps back in hopes that she could outrun him. He sneers and lurches forward to pin her against the ice wall behind her. Her body tenses at the sudden feeling of cold. The icicle man stares into her eyes and Keira could feel him searching her soul.

" _Why do you resist me? What is blocking your perzys?_ " The man spoke in a eerie tone that seemed to echo for miles in the endless area of snow.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Keira spoke, trying to hide her fear.

The man narrows his eyes, " _You do not know of your perzys? The flame that resides within you and your bonded? How can this be?! That stupid ice dragon should've told you. I will punish her for it._ " He sneers one more, releasing Keira to strike her.

Keira braces herself but she only felt an overwhelming heat in her chest before the man let out a screech of pain. The Stark opens her eyes and is met with the sight of the man cradling his left melted arm to his chest. He looks back at the dark-haired girl just as the spiral scar on her chest stopped glowing along with her eyes. He roars in anger and moves to strike her again with his sword just as she places her arms above her head to block the attack.

And suddenly she is back in Daenerys's tent, sitting up in the fur blankets on the makeshift bed with three dog-sized dragons staring at her in confusion. She grips her head in discomfort as it begins pounding while the rest of her body aches in protest at the movement. Balerio chirps lowly to get her attention and climbs into her lap before calming her with his mind.

 _Keira, what happened? What did you see?_

"My...brother and another boy named Jojen...but then...it was a man covered in ice. He said something about a...perzys?" Keira tries to think over her pounding head.

Balerio growls lowly.

 _The Night King. He rules over an undead army and any white walkers that live beyond the Wall. What does he want with our flame?_

Keira furrows her brows in confusion while Balerio tries to think of what the creature could want with their bond, "White walkers? They're real?" She breathes out with a stutter.

The red dragon nods slow and nuzzles against Keira's hand as she brushes it over his head.

 _They are as real as you and I._

The Stark sighs before noticing that Daenerys and Drogon were nowhere to be seen, "Where are Daenerys and Drogon?" She asks, trying to ignore the sweat drying on her forehead.

 _Meeting with one of the slave lords of Yunkai. She was hesitant to leave your side, but Jorah managed to convince her to leave._

Keira nods and gets up against her body's wishes, moving over to her jacket and weapons. She throws on the grey jacket before attaching her sword to her back but she leaves the axes on the table and walks towards the entrance of the tent. Balerio trails behind her since he could not land on her shoulder with how large he was now. She smiles down at the adult dog-sized dragon before exiting the tent. The Unsullied guarding it immediately stand at attention and make way for her.

As she makes her way to the larger tent where Daenerys would be meeting with the slave lord, she notices the slaves carrying him towards the tent just as Viserion and Rhaegal fly ahead of her to join their brother and mother. Her eyes narrow at the slave lord with hate before she turns to Daenerys who sat as still as she could, trying not to run over to the Stark to make sure she was alright. Keira reassures the Targaryen with a nod as she comes to stand at her right and Balerio stood at Keira's right side when Missandei comes forward, introducing the lord when he enters the tent.

Drogon and his brothers all screech at him angrily when the lord steps toward their mother too fast. Balerio also let out a low growl when the lord gave Keira a look of distaste at the sight of her dressed as a man and carrying a weapon. After Missandei introduces Daenerys to the slave lord, she tells him to sit and a handmaiden brings over a chair before he does so. Missandei offers him wine and he accepts, taking a sip then placing the silver cup beside his chair on the ground.

Silence passes before he speaks up, "Ancient and glorious is Yunkai. Our empire was old before dragons stirred in Old Valyria. Many an army has broken against our walls, you shall find no easy conquest here khaleesi." He watches as Daenerys pulls out a piece of cooked meat and throws it into the air as her three children fly into the small space of the tent in front of him to fight over it.

Keira felt a smirk forming when she notices the fear in his eyes, "Good. My Unsullied need practice. I was told to blood them early." Daenerys says with the raise of her chin.

"If blood is your desire, blood shall flow...but why?" The lord pauses, "Tis true you have committed savageries in Astapor, but the Yunkai are forgiving and generous people." He claps to signal his slaves, "The wise masters of Yunkai have sent a gift for the Silver Queen and her...Black Warrior." He glances over to Keira after the second name.

Both the Stark and Targaryen watch as the tired-looking slaves carry in a chest and set it beside Daenerys, opening it to reveal several blocks of gold. Daenerys exchanges a glance with Keira who simply held a raised brow in amusement at the lord's 'generosity'.

Daenerys looks to Jorah then as the slave lord continues, "There is far more than this awaiting you on the deck of your ship." He says.

"My ship?" Daenerys questions.

"Yes, Khaleesi." He pauses, "As I said, we are a generous people. You should have as many ships as you require." The slave lord barely hid his smile.

"And what do you ask in return?" The Khaleesi asks.

The slave lord sits forward, "All we ask is that you make use of these ships. Sail them back to Westeros where you belong and leave us to conduct our affairs in peace." Silence passes over everyone.

Daenerys watches the two slaves beside the lord for a moment before glancing back to him, "I have a gift for you as well." She pauses and the lord sits up, interested, "Your life."

"My life?" He questions, confused.

"And the lives of your wise masters, but I also want something in return." Daenerys pauses, "You will release every slave in Yunkai. Every man, woman, and child should be given as much food, clothing, and property they can carry as payment for their years of servitude. Reject this gift and I shall show you no mercy." She stares at the slave lord while anger fills his eyes.

"You are mad. We are not Astapor or Qarth, we are Yunkai and we have powerful friends. Friends who would take great pleasure in destroying you. Those who survive we shall enslave once more." He stands abruptly, "Perhaps we'll make a slave of you and your Black Warrior as well."

Drogon lets out a roar at the lord as does Balerio, who only calms when Keira begins stroking his neck. The slave lord stares at the Stark in fear as he had just noticed the dragon beside her.

"You swore me safe conduct." The lord spoke with heavy breaths while he glances between Drogon and Balerio.

"I did." Daenerys spoke, "But my dragons made no promises and you've threatened their mothers." She stares at him with a neutral expression.

"Take the gold." The slave lord orders and his four slaves move to retrieve it but Drogon moves in front of it, roaring at them as they back away in fear and just leave it.

"My gold. You gave it to me remember? And I should put it to good use. You'd be wise to do the same with my gift to you." Daenerys pauses and glares at him, "Now get out." The slave lord sneers at her before taking his leave with a slight murmur of a language that Keira did not understand.

Barristan looks to the Khaleesi afterwards, "The yunkish are a proud people. They will not bend." He says once the lord is out of earshot.

Daenerys sighs, "What happens to things that don't bend?" She watched the slave lord continue to retreat to his chair before turning to Jorah, "He said he had powerful friends. Who is he talking about?" She failed to hide the concern in her voice.

"I don't know." Jorah shakes his head.

The Targaryen nods, "Find out." She looks away from him as he nods and leaves.

Drogon perches himself on the arm of the couch she sat upon with a small screech at his mother. She scratches at the side of his head in thought while Keira motioned with a tilt of her head towards the entrance for Barristan and Missandei to leave. The two nod and bow, letting the girls speak alone about the events moments before. The Stark sits beside Daenerys who instantly folds the girl's right hand with her left and begins to rub circles into Keira's palm.

"Why do you keep making enemies every time I end up out of my body and away from you?" The Stark teases the Targaryen with a smile.

Daenerys did not see the humor in it however, continuing to be lost in thought.

Keira cups the silver blonde's cheek to make their eyes meet, "Hey, what's wrong?" She asks softly.

The silver blonde shakes her head before leaning forward until their lips met and she pulls away a minute after, "Nothing. Just...thinking about what the slaver had said. He called you my 'Black Warrior' and...it filled me with joy that they recognized you as something of mine." She says quietly, allowing her insecurities to show in the dark-haired girl's presence.

"I am yours. Why do you doubt that?" Keira looks down and sighs, "If you wish to tell everyone of our relationship, you can. I'm not going to stop you. If it would make you feel better about us." The Stark looks back up at the Khaleesi.

"No. Not yet. We should deal with Yunkai first." Daenerys says as Balerio and Drogon begin playing around the tent.

"Of course, my Queen."

The two then share a smile and watch the two dragons fly around the tent in a game of tag.

Keira then decided that it was also best to wait on telling her Khaleesi of what had happened while she was gone..

 **A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the wait! I wasn't able to update since it was Thanksgiving, which reminds me...Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Even though I'm kind of late lol. Anywho, thank you guys for...well the usual stuff of course. And I hope you all have enjoyed this story so far. We're getting into the good stuff.**

 **See you all in the next one!**

 **Review, fav, and follow! :)**

 _ **~Alucard354565~**_


	25. The Second Sons

**A/N: Hello! This chapter will taking place in S3E8. The only pairing in this story that is of importance is Daenerys/Keira (OC) with a side of Jon/OFC. As it says down below: No important animals (direwolves, dragons, and some others) will be harmed. Might be rushed, but that is how I type. Rated T for language and blood.**

 **NO DIREWOLVES WILL BE KILLED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **ALSO NO DRAGONS WILL BE KILLED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **Without further adieu:**

 **I own nothing but my original characters and their storylines. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Italic sentences like _this,_ mean that the person is speaking in another language or if it is an entire part then it is a memory, also it is how Balerio communicates with Keira.**

 **See you all at the bottom!**

 _ **~Enjoy!~**_

* * *

Daenerys pulls the cowl closer to her face as she scans over the encampment alongside Jorah and Barristan.

She relaxes when she glances over her shoulder and catches sight of Keira not too far behind where they stood. The Stark was conversing with the scouts that were sent to watch these 'friends' of Yunkai. The Khaleesi's attention returns to the tents a few feet from them when several men on horses return to the camp. She wondered if this was all of their army. Barristan narrows his eyes at the sight of the riders.

"Men who fight for gold have neither honor nor loyalty and cannot be trusted." He glances over to Jorah.

"They can be trusted to kill you if they're well paid. And the yunkish are paying them well." Jorah says, placing a hand on the hilt of his sword.

Keira joins them and stands not too far from the Targaryen's side, "You know these men?" Daenerys questions Jorah.

"I know the broken swords on their banners. They're called the Second Sons. A company led by a Braavosi named Mero the Titan's Bastard." Jorah answers.

Daenerys looks to him, "Is he more titan or bastard?" She raises her brow at the warrior before returning her gaze to the encampment.

"He is a dangerous man, Khaleesi. They all are." Jorah sighs when he notices the Targaryen pays his warning no mind.

She remains silent for a moment, "How many?" Daenerys questions Keira who had her eyes trained on every warrior she could see in the camp.

But Barristan answers for the Khalessi's lover instead, "Two thousand, Your Grace. Armored and mounted." He turns to the silver haired girl.

"Enough to make a difference?" She asks the older man and he nods before she turns to Keira, "What is your opinion?" Daenerys locks her violet eyes with silver ones.

"It's too many. The scouts said that we may have enough to overwhelm them, but the Second Sons won't play by any rules. Playing dirty is in their mindset." The Stark glances at the Khalessi, "But...they could be useful." Keira hoped that Daenerys knew what she had in mind.

Daenerys nods and turns back to the encampment, "It's hard to collect wages from a corpse. I'm sure the sellswords prefer to fight for the winning side?" She turns to Jorah.

"I imagine you're right." He already knew where this was going.

She nods, "I'd like to talk to the titan's bastard about winning." Daenerys says.

"He may not agree to meet." Barristan immediately speaks up.

"He will. A man who fights for gold can't afford to lose to a girl." Daenerys says, turning around to head back to camp.

She grabs Keira's arm and leads her straight into their tent when they arrive, saying a quick hello to her children before smashing her lips against the Stark's. She pulls off her cowl and begins to guide Keira onto the makeshift bed, but felt the Stark stopping her. They break apart to catch their breaths while Daenerys felt her mood decrease when Keira looks away and then proceeds to leave the tent. The Khaleesi wanted to question what was wrong with the girl, but felt as if she would be pressing the matter. So she left it alone and began getting ready for the arrival of the Second Sons.

* * *

Keira watches Daenerys from her spot on the hill.

The meeting with the captains of the Second Sons had begun not too long ago, but the Stark wasn't able to join.

The Mother of Dragons couldn't very well reveal all her cards at once if the meeting went sideways. Keira begins playing with a twig, her mind wandering to the last vision she saw. This Night King worried Balerio and it was reflecting on the Stark's behavior. She knew that Daenerys sensed something was wrong, but Keira didn't want to cause the Khaleesi to worry about an ancient threat beyond the Wall on the other side of the sea. However, she knew it was bound to come out eventually.

Keira's eyes narrow when one of the captains gets too close to Daenerys after sitting down. Feeling her rage spiking, the black-haired girl gets up and makes her way over to a clear area near the edge of camp where she begins to memorize her training. She loses track of time and nearly jumps when a fancy looking dagger meets hers. A man that was no more than two feet taller than her stood before her dressed in Second Son armor with a grin plastered on his face. She steps back from him and raises her brow.

"You are very talented in fighting. Might I ask for your name?" He wore a charming smile.

Keira wasn't falling for it, "That depends." She spoke as an idea sprouts in her mind.

"On what?" He asks.

"If you can beat me." Keira took a stance as he raises his own brow.

He chuckles, "Very well." The man takes a stance as well.

The Stark let a few seconds fly by before stepping forward with a swing, easily scraping the man with the tip of her blade. A cut opens on his bicep as he moves to dodge the attack. His smile disappears from his face and a more serious look takes form, making Keira's adrenaline spike in anticipation of a good fight. Both the fighters didn't notice the crowd gathering or that the other two captains and Daenerys were watching as well.

The man attacks swiftly with his dagger and counters with his sword while Keira manages to dodge and counter both, making the two equal in the amount of cuts and bruises gained. He manages to knock the Starks blade out of her grip and goes in for a furry of attacks with his dagger, aiming for her gut. Keira barely dodges each time before remembering that her axes were on her waist. She decides not to use them as the man extends his arm and goes in for the kill, but Keira catches his arm. She twists the man's wrist, grabs his dagger, and holds it to his throat with a heavy release of breath.

Silence passes over the area before Keira steps back and hands the man his dagger, "Looks like I win." The Stark says.

The man chuckles and grabs his dagger, sheathing it before wiping his forehead clear of blood, "You caught me off guard, girl. I'm surprised the Mother of Dragons didn't introduce you to us at the meeting." He says with his charming smile returned.

Daenerys steps forward then, "Allow me to introduce you now. Daario Naharis, meet Keira Stark of Winterfell. A westerosi." The Khaleesi spoke with confidence and didn't hide the prideful look in her eyes that was directed towards the Stark.

Daario glances between the two as a smirk begins to make its way onto his face, "Well, I suppose we should take our leave now." He nods at the other two captains before turning to Keira, "M'lady." He bows to her and leaves.

Keira narrows her eyes as she watches the three leave camp before following Daenerys back to their tent. She tends to her own wounds as the Mother of Dragons begins to lounge on the couch. She begins wincing when she passes over the cuts that came with bruises and some curses fly out of her mouth. The Stark nearly jumps once more when Daenerys appears beside her, grabbing the ends of the girl's tunic and lifting it off of her so she could have better access. Keira watches the Khaleesi clean her wounds.

"Why did you leave?" Daenerys murmurs as she runs a wet cloth over a cut right below Keira's left breast.

The Stark winces before sighing, "I...can't tell you. I don't want you to worry about something that is across the sea." Keira looks down.

The Targaryen puts a finger below the black-haired girl's chin and makes her look up at her, "Whatever it is, we'll face it together." She speaks softly as her eyes search Keira's.

Keira nods as Daenerys moves her hand to rest on the Stark's cheek before her lips meets hers. The cloth is forgotten as the kiss grows more passionate and fierce. But the Mother of Dragons stops it from going further, knowing that this wasn't the right place that she wanted to take her wolf in. She felt heat rush down to between her legs at the thought of Keira being hers. As she watches Keira redress, the Targaryen made a mental note to gather her people in the morning to finally tell them what belonged to her.

It was time everyone knew.

 **A/N: I am so terribly sorry for being late. Family, the flu, and other stuff has had me busy and to top it off I don't have a way to watch Game of Thrones at the moment so I'm grabbing scenes off of Youtube. But anyways, I should be back. And I know that later on in this episode Daario ends up joining Daenerys, but I decided to skip that scene because I mean Keira wouldn't be there and this just seems like a good place to end the chapter. Thank you all for the reviews, favs, and follows so far. I did not think that this story would get this much feedback, but I'm glad so many of you are liking it. Anywho.**

 **See you in the next one!**

 **Review, fav, and follow! :)**

 _ **~Alucard354565~**_


	26. The Rains of Castamere

**A/N: Hello! This chapter will taking place in S3E9. The only pairing in this story that is of importance is Daenerys/Keira (OC) with a side of Jon/OFC. As it says down below: No important animals (direwolves, dragons, and some others) will be harmed. Might be rushed, but that is how I type. Rated T for language and blood.**

 **NO DIREWOLVES WILL BE KILLED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **ALSO NO DRAGONS WILL BE KILLED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **Without further adieu:**

 **I own nothing but my original characters and their storylines. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Italic sentences like _this,_ mean that the person is speaking in another language or if it is an entire part then it is a memory, also it is how Balerio communicates with Keira.**

 **See you all at the bottom!**

 _ **~Enjoy!~**_

* * *

Something didn't feel right.

The dragons felt it too.

Keira was hardly listening to the planning going on for the attack on Yunkai as she remained stuck in her mind, trying to figure out if she was getting pre-battle jitters or if it was her power. The Stark decides to leave it alone for now and notices just how close Daario is to her lover. Her hand instantly went to rest on one of the axes in her belt. Daenerys caught the girl's eye and saw the way Keira was glaring daggers straight into the Second Son warrior. The others leave with their orders that the Stark failed to hear about and she moved to follow Jorah, but Daenerys places a hand on her arm once they all leave.

"You're staying here. With me." Daenerys orders the girl.

Keira sighs, "They could use an extra hand." She suggests.

The Targaryen shakes her head and makes sure no one outside the tent could hear her next words, "I know that you can feel something off. I feel it too. That's why I need you and Ser Barristan here." She voices her concern about what she's been feeling all morning.

Silence passes between the two and only the sound of the soldiers outside of the tent were heard, "Whatever it is, I don't think it is here." Keira says after thinking on it.

Daenerys gives her a confused look, "What do you mean?" She asks.

"The last times that I've 'seen' beyond the Narrow Sea it gave off this distant feeling. I'm having the same feeling now, but it's a lot stronger. And whatever this is that feels off, wants us to know what's going to happen." Keira says with another sigh.

"Is it this Night King you and Balerio are so worried about?" Daenerys questions, having been told last night of the main threat they must face.

Keira shakes her head, "No. It's...different." She becomes far more frustrated thinking about it.

Daenerys notices and leads her to the tent opening, "Why don't you go and try to contact Myosis again? Perhaps Yunkai will be ours by then." Keira nods and leaves.

She walks to a cliff overlooking the camp. A place she had found that morning when she was trying to find somewhere to be able to think. She puts her hands on her hips and calls out to the dragon through her mind. Only silence was heard. Keira growls in frustration.

"I know you think I'm angry with you, but now is not the time to ignore me you stupid dragon!" She yells out into the sky, not caring that a few of the freed slaves down in the camp look up at her in fear.

She plops onto the ground with a sigh.

 _I am not ignoring you._

Keira laughs, "Right. It's not as if I wasn't trying to contact you for the past weeks." The Stark rolls her eyes.

 _Things have...taken a turn for the worse on my end. I had to take certain measures._

The girl grew worried, "Myosis, what's going on?" She asks.

 _...I...am terribly sorry for what is about to happen to you. It is not something I'd wish upon anyone._

"Myosis, what in the seven hells do you mean?" Keira grew more concerned.

 _I cannot speak for much longer, young one. But when it happens, do not push your lover or dragon away. You will need them more than you think._

"Myosis?!"

All Keira heard next was silence

* * *

Night came sooner than expected and the Stark was growing antsy.

She was trying to sleep to pass the time since the others were still sacking Yunkai.

But that feeling she had was growing stronger by the minute.

Keira groans loudly and huffs, forcing her eyes closed until she began hearing the sound of music playing. Laughter was also heard and a familiar voice was talking. The Stark opens her eyes to see Robb and a dark-skinned woman resting their foreheads together while Catelyn stood watching them with a smile. Keira tries to get their attention, but her hand went straight through Robb.

The doors being closed made her jump slightly and notice how the music began to change. It was a lot slower and sadder. Her mother seemed to notice as well and she could faintly hear the cries of Robb's direwolf. Something was definitely wrong. Walder Frey raises his hand to silence the music.

"Your Grace." Robb turns to look at him and after everyone sits the elderly man stands up, "I feel I've been remiss in my duties. I've given you meat, wine, music, but I have not shown you the hospitality you deserve. My King is married and I owe my new Queen a wedding gift." Keira was watching her mother pull back the sleeve of Roose Bolton's tunic and sees the chainmail hidden underneath to which prompts the woman to slap him and yell to Robb.

A guard then took out a knife and moves over to Robb's wife. He stabs her belly four times while Robb moves to run to her until a crossbow arrow is shot into his shoulder. The other guests were shot as well or stabbed and two more arrows were shot into Robb. Keira tried to help him up when he falls onto his side, but her hands just kept going through him. She yells out in frustration and could only watch her mother get shot too along with the other carnage happening all around.

Keira hears Robb's direwolf trying to get out of its cage from outside the walls and finds herself in front of the cage as she spots Arya moving to open it, but a few soldiers walk towards the stable cage. Arya moves back to her hiding spot and Keira doesn't have time to react before the soldiers try to attack her. One manages to knick her arm badly as she dives for the lock on the gate, opening the cage to let the direwolf out. It jumps onto the first soldier it sees, killing him and then the others quickly. The direwolf looks back to Keira with a whimper but she only shakes her head. The Stark grabs one of the dead soldier's swords and runs inside, ignoring Arya's yells for her.

She cuts down a few soldiers as she makes her way back to the main hall where she slips inside to find Walder sitting with a victorious smile and he raises his hand once more just as Robb struggles to get up before kneeling by his wife's side, "The King in the North arises." A few chuckles come from him after.

Catelyn spots one of Walder's wives under the table the man sat at and grabs a knife before grabbing her by the hair from under the table, dragging her out and holding it to her throat, "Lord Walder, enough." She breathes a few times, "Let it end." The eldest Stark forces herself to brave through the pain of the arrow still lodged in her shoulder and only silence passes by while Walder stares at Catelyn, "Please. _He is my son_. My _first_ son. Let him go and I swear that we will forget this. I swear it by the old gods and new that we will take no vengeance-"

"You already swore me one oath right here in my castle. You swore by all the gods your son would marry my daughter!" Walder yells as his eyes switch from Catelyn to Robb's crestfallen look at his deceased wife.

"Take me for your hostage! But let Robb go!" Catelyn looks to Robb, "Robb, get up! Get up and walk out!" She takes in a shaky breath when he doesn't listen, "Please!" Another, "Please!"

Walder raises his brow, "And...why would I let him do that?" He asks, confused.

Catelyn pulls the girl in her arms closer to her, "On my honor as a Tully. On my honor as a Stark. Let him go." She grits her teeth, "Or I will cut your wife's throat." Keira watches as Robb stands.

Walder looks off to the side, "I'll find another." He grins as Catelyn glares.

Robb turns to his mother and Keira notices Roose coming back into the room, "Mother-" Roose comes and places a hand on his shoulder.

"The Lannisters send their regards-"

But his sister was already one step ahead, appearing behind the Bolton and hitting the back of his head with the hilt of her sword and watches as he falls to the floor, "I don't think so." Keira whispers and ignores Robb's surprised look as well as everyone else's.

"Keira?!" Robb and Catelyn both say, relief filling their veins.

It was short spent as both Stark siblings heard a gargling noise and look to where their mother is. One of Walder's soldiers stood behind her. Her throat had been slit, blood spraying from it as she falls to her knees and to the ground. They both yell out for her and Keira moves to attack the man who stood behind her mother's body, but Robb grabs her arm. While she struggles against his hold, Keira began to feel a burning fire in her chest and she reaches for it with her mind just as a blinding light fills the halls of Walder Frey's home, making everyone shut theirs eyes in pain. When it disappears, both the Starks were nowhere to be found and only the bodies of Catelyn Stark and Robb's wife lay in a pool of their own blood on the floor of the castle.

Walder Frey clenches his jaw before slamming his fist against the table and yelling, "NO!" His men all jump at the outburst, still confused about what had just happened. All the elderly man could think of was one thing.

They had failed to kill the King in the North.

 **A/N: This chapter had me in tears...mainly because I had to rewatch the Red Wedding scene to get the dialogue and certain moments. But tell me, do you guys like the idea of Robb being saved or would you have rather him died? Let me know in the comments! And what do you think might happen next now that Keira experienced the 'Red Wedding'?...well my version at least.**

 **See you in the next one!**

 **Review, fav, and follow! :)**

 _ **Alucard354565~**_


	27. Origin

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm back. Not sure if it's officially, but for now I am. This chapter takes place in S3E10, but only follows Keira since our beloved OC is away for awhile after the last chapter. It may skip over to what's happening in Westeros during the time of these chapters. But it will be like this for a few more.**

 **NO DIREWOLVES WILL BE KILLED IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFIC.**

 **ONE DRAGON DOES DIE BUT COMES BACK, AND NO IT IS NOT VISERION SINCE HE IS ONE OF THE ONES THAT I MAKE REMAIN ALIVE.**

 **Without further adieu:**

 **I own nothing but my characters and their storylines. Everything else goes to their respective owners.**

 **Italic sentences like _this_ means that someone is speaking in a different language, or if it's detailing a scene then it is a memory. It's also how Keira communicates with dragons.**

 **See you all at the bottom!**

 **And to answer the reviewer, ATP, Roose Bolton dies in here just like he does in the show. By Ramsay's hands.**

 _ **~Enjoy!~**_

* * *

She wasn't sure how long ago they had left the others.

All she knew was that they were far from the road to Meereen where Daenerys would be taking her crusade to save slaves.

Keira did not want to be around everyone during her time of grief. Losing her father was one thing, but her mother? It was as if her whole world had just ended. And she couldn't do anything about it. She was just so glad she saved Robb that she had forgotten her mother was also in need. The Stark couldn't get the image of seeing her mother's throat cut open out of her mind. She left because she could not face the fact that she couldn't protect someone she cared about. What would happen if she couldn't protect Daenerys either? Or their dragons? Or even the rest of her family?

And Robb could not stay after they had gotten back through that strange light. He did not want to be in another war or fight for someone like Daenerys with the same cause. He was still devastated with the death of his wife and unborn child and then with the addition of their mother, it was all too much in too little time. She tried to make him stay...so that Daenerys would have someone else protecting her while Keira grieved, but he still refused. Although, he did tell Daenerys that if she hurt Keira in any way that he'd be coming straight for the Targaryen to make her pay. Daenerys, of course, took this to heart and promised that if she did hurt Keira that she would let him.

But Keira knew it was damn near selfish to just up and leave while everyone needs her. She didn't do good with having everyone look at her as if she needed their pity. She was sick and tired of all the pitiful looks. First it was because she was being sent off to marry a woman she didn't even know and now...now it was because both her parents are dead. However, all Keira wanted to do now was hate herself. She had this power to see the future, so why did she not see her mother dying? Her powers were useless...she was useless.

 _Keira, stop!_

The Stark stops walking as her feet dig into the sand, "What?!" She yells angrily at the ruby-colored dragon following her.

 _It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known she would die._

Keira throws her arms in the air, "What good is the gift of a Seer if I cannot see my own mother's death?!" She plops onto the ground as tears begin falling down her cheeks.

 _A Seer's power doesn't work like that._

"Then how?! How does it work?" She asks.

 _I..._

She glares at the dragon, "That's what I thought. You say you know all about it when in reality we both don't know anything." Keira turns away from Balerio only to narrow her eyes in confusion.

The desert was no longer around them and instead it was a lush green forest surrounded by the sound of running water.

 _Did you-_

"No...I didn't." She gets up and notices a building on top of a cliff, "Where-"

Keira stops talking when she hears footsteps and prepares to take out her sword when she notices a little girl dressed in robes standing to their right.

"Welcome, Keira Stark and the son of Balerion the Dread. We've been expecting you for quite some time." The little girl bows and gives her a smile.

Keira and Balerio exchange looks of concern, "We?" The Stark voices their thoughts.

The little girl's smile grows larger, "Follow me and you'll see." She takes off into the forest.

Keira and Balerio glance at each other once more before the Stark chases after the little girl while Balerio flies into the air. Once she reaches the end of the forest, they come upon a camp that had a stairway near the back that led up to the building atop the cliff. Several others, both the little girl's age and older, roamed around wearing the same clothing in different colors. Everyone chatted and were laughing as if they had no care in the world.

"That's because they don't." Keira jumps when a dark-skinned man comes to stand by her right.

She looks back to the people, "Why not?" Keira asks the man.

"This place is a safe haven for people like us." Keira raises her brow at his words, "Seers. Every person here is a Seer from a different land, trying to either escape their destiny or learn how to better control it." The man offers her his hand, "The people here call me Ziof. I am the leader of this group."

She takes it, "Keira." She spoke just as a woman approaches them.

"We know who you are, Keira. Your true identity-"

Ziof sends a glare to the woman, "Enough Xandra. She is not ready to hear of that yet." He interrupts the woman and grabs Keira's arm to lead her to a different part of camp.

 _What was that about?_

' _I have no idea.'_ Keira sends to Balerio as she allows Ziof to lead her to a large tent.

Inside the tent were two chairs, a desk filled with bottles of what Keira assumed were of alcohol nature, and a bed lay in the corner beside another desk which held a few journals.

"Now, where were we?" He gestures for her to sit, "Every Seer has a breaking point and if you're here then you've nearly reached yours." Ziof offers her a drink which she declines.

"I...don't understand what you're saying." She says.

Ziof sits across from her, "What I'm saying is, we can teach you to control your gift. So that nothing like your mother's death will happen again." He takes a sip of wine from his glass, "As well as your perzys that you share with your dragon."

Keira narrows her eyes at the fact that he knew of her mother's death, "What does that mean? My perzys?" She watches Ziof tense at the question.

"It is the bond you share with him that allows you a certain resistance to the Night King's power...and his ability to see as a Seer does. It can also give you its power if your's and Balerio's souls are entwined with...something else, but that is another matter for another time." He looked lost in thought for a moment before turning his attention back to Keira.

Keira sighs as she crosses her arms, "And what's the catch to all of this training?" She asks, guessing there was more to this than Ziof was letting on.

"That you make sure the real world doesn't die on us." He says, raising his glass.

Keira looks down, thinking about a certain platinum blonde, "What about-"

"She will be fine." Ziof interrupts her, offering her a reassuring smile.

The Stark sighs, "Alright fine...I guess it'll help if I can actually understand my powers." She mumbles the last bit to herself.

He smiles sadly, "Also one thing to keep in mind, time works differently here. A minute passes in the real world, and an hour passes in here. So during your training, a year may pass by but it would only be a few weeks or months where your friends are. This gives you enough time to prepare for the war to come. Not with the living, but the dead." He says, getting up and gesturing for her to follow.

They leave the tent and walk to the one next to his, "I'll be staying here?" Keira asks, trying to not seem like she's unnerved about all of this.

"Yes. Xandra will be training you. She's the oldest Seer we have here." Ziof moves to leave, "Training begins early in the morning. Don't keep her waiting."

Keira nods and enters, happy to see Balerio already lying on the bed asleep. She sets her bag down next to the bed and sits down with a sigh as her thoughts return to earlier. Perhaps by doing this training she might actually be able to protect people so no one else might die. The Stark glances over to Balerio's sleeping form and brushes her hand along his neck, hearing the dragon rumble as if trying to purr like a cat would. She smiles slightly before lying down next to him, grateful for the warmth and comfort he was providing.

She'd need all the sleep she could get before tomorrow.

* * *

( _The next morning_ )

A hand shaking her awake made Keira groan and push it away.

The hand comes back to shake her awake again but this time it slaps her.

Keira wakes up to throw a punch at whoever slapped her only to see Xandra standing above her with a raised brow, "Come. Training starts in two minutes." The woman leaves the tent with Keira glaring at her back.

The Stark sighs as Balerio awakes beside her while she gets up to put her boots on. She notices a pair of black robes beside her bed with a note telling her that she'd need them for her training. She undresses and slips them on, liking how light they felt when they looked like they weighed a ton on that little girl or even Xandra. Keira rolls her eyes when Xandra calls for her and walks out of the tent with Balerio following. Xandra leads the two to a secluded part of the camp where the woman then sits cross-legged, gesturing for Keira to do the same.

She does and Balerio remains by her side, "A Seer's power comes from not just their mind but everything around them." Xandra begins speaking, "Certain things may lead to you gaining a vision of the future or something that is happening at this moment. And every Seer's power is different. It depends on the one who holds this power. In your case, your power is based solely on protecting the last true Targaryen as well as helping the living defeat the dead."

"No pressure..." Keira whispers to herself which makes Xandra chuckle.

"I've met Seers with far worse destinies against them." Xandra then motions for Keira to follow her example and the woman closes her eyes before relaxing herself, "In order to control your power, you must first come to respect it. As of right now, you do not. You fear it. This is normal for every new Seer so don't think there is something wrong with you."

Keira closes her eyes and relaxes her body just as Xandra did, "Now what?" She asks.

"You go into your mind." Xandra whispers and Keira feels something hit her face lightly.

Her world then turned black as she hit the ground and Xandra watches her sadly, "I am sorry, Keira. But you must know the truth." The woman glances over to Balerio as he begins to nudge his master's body before turning to Xandra to growl, "She must learn who she truly is, little one. That is how she will help defeat the Night King."

Balerio makes a small worried noise until he heard hurried footsteps approaching, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Ziof yells at Xandra as the woman immediately stands when he arrives.

"Ziof, you cannot deny the Master's prophecy! She must know who her true family is before the fight to come." Xandra argues.

Ziof shakes his head with a sarcastic chuckle, "It is too early for Keira Stark to learn of her origin. Learning it while she is questioning her power will cause the future to change." He glances down at the unconscious girl before looking up at Xandra, "Let us hope that the future doesn't tip in _his_ favor now."

The leader has two of his men pick Keira up and take her back to her tent with Balerio following behind closely.

But Xandra did not feel guilty for what she had done.

Not when she had seen just exactly what that future holds.

* * *

Elsewhere, deep in Keira's mind, she stalked the halls of the castle in King's Landing.

Women, men, children, and soldiers all ran about to avoid the battle going on outside.

But Keira was not concerned with them. Something was leading her further into the castle towards the throne room where she hoped she would gain some answers as to why she was here. A soldier hits her shoulder and they go tumbling to the ground, making her look up to glare at him only to stop in her tracks. It was a younger version of her father whom she just knocked down with her. He apologizes quickly before taking off in the same direction she was heading. Getting up, Keira follows behind slowly so he would not suspect her.

As she steps into the throne room, she spots Jaime Lannister standing over the dead body of the Mad King while her father and a younger version of Robert Baratheon approach the man. Keira notices someone eagerly leaving behind her and so did her father, making him run after the cloaked figure. The Stark follows behind until she spots her father holding his sword to a handmaiden's throat.

"Please...let me go..." The handmaiden moves some of the robe to show two babies in a basket, both with black hair.

Her father narrows his eyes when he notices the odd symbols on one of the baby's chests, "Why-"

The woman hurries to diverge him from that, "Please. They're...Fenrir's." Ned only stares at the woman in shock.

"The Black Wolf's-?"

"Yes." The woman interrupts him again.

Ned glances down at the two before making a split second decision, "Take one of them into my lands and I'll make sure you are not found. I can take the other into my family. No one will know their true heritage." The woman immediately takes out the paler black-haired one, handing it to him.

"What's her name?" Ned asks the handmaiden before she runs off.

"Naera."

He nods to the handmaiden to leave and looks down at the baby who only watches him with silver-like eyes, "Ned! She's not here!" Keira hears Robert call to her father while she slides down against the wall beside her.

 _Naera..._ The name kept repeating in her mind until she had to close her eyes to silence it.

"We cannot keep a child that comes from your insane brother! Is that where the other one is from too?" Keira's eyes snap open at the sound of her mother's voice.

She watches her father turn to her mother, still holding the baby as they now currently stood beside the Godswood tree near Winterfell, "No. The other is...from another woman...a bastard of mine." Her mother scoffs and crosses her arms as she tries to withhold her tears, "This baby won't be like her father, Cat, if we raise her right."

Catelyn Stark glances at the child in her husband's arms before sighing, "Well she can't very well go around having the name Naera Stark. Robert would kill her on the spot for being related to your brother. And we'll have to do something about her birthmark. Maybe we can keep it covered..." Keira looks at her father when he gives Catelyn a smile.

"I was thinking maybe Keira Stark as a name." Ned suggests.

"What..." Keira whispers, her eyes going wide in shock.

 _But...how...this can't be true?_ The Stark thinks to herself as darkness fills her vision.

She then finds herself waking back in her tent where the other Seers are. Balerio happily jumps into her lap as she sits up suddenly, trying to wrap her mind around what had just happened. Once Balerio sorts out her thoughts he could only stare at his master, mirroring her shock with his. The two didn't notice Xandra and Ziof enter until the leader clears his throat.

Keira immediately gets off the bed and grabs Ziof's shirt, pinning him to the desk while glaring into his eyes, "Is it true?!" She yells out, frustrated he didn't tell her as soon as she walked into this camp.

"Yes...you are the daughter of Fenrir Stark, the Black Wolf."

That was when Keira Stark felt her world end.

 **A/N: Yes, I know. Cliffhangers are the worst lol. So this took a while to make because I wasn't sure if I wanted to let out the big reveal now or later on down the line, but after adding in the Seer cult storyline I needed to do it now because I couldn't see this revelation being anywhere else than here. Let me know what you think of Keira's true origin being revealed!**

 **Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows.**

 **See you in the next one!**

 _ **~Alucard354565~**_


	28. An End and Beginning

**A/N: So this is the abrupt end of When The Wolves Howl. It's kind of short, but I have decided to make the newer version a sequel to this one just with a different OC and the same romance pairing. The relationship will just take longer to develop considering what shall happen in this last chapter. The new OC will not share any of Keira's abilities other than the fact that she befriends a wolf (normal wolf, not direwolf though they are still alive in the sequel including Amyra). Anyways, this takes place directly after Keira finds out she's Fenrir Stark's (Ned's OC brother) daughter.**

 **Without further adieu:**

 **I own nothing but my characters and their storylines. Everything else goes to their respective owners.**

 **See you at the bottom for a long last A/N!**

 _ **~Enjoy!~**_

* * *

Keira couldn't believe it.

She didn't _want_ to.

Her father was _the_ Black Wolf? Fenrir Stark, the brother Eddard Stark banished to Essos because of his unmeasurable body count. A man she believed was her uncle and now is proven to be her father. It was too much to think about. So Keira did not leave her tent for weeks nearly, except to get food of course. She avoided Ziof and Xandra at all costs while Balerio remained with her. He was just as shocked as the Stark, but less so and began to worry over the girl. Her reaction was far worse than expected by the other two Seers in the sanctuary, allowing them to speak with their esteemed Master over it. Keira refused to accompany them up to the shrine at the top of the hill.

Because she wasn't planning on staying.

The Stark was in the midst of packing her things when Xandra comes in, "What are you doing?" The Seer receives no answer in return as Keira throws a shirt into her bag, "Keira!" She yells and gets a glare before the Stark walks out of the tent, "Shit..."

Keira doesn't greet nor bid farewell to anyone as she transverses through the camp with Balerio. She was well aware of the fact that Xandra had called for Ziof, but she could care less. She needed to get back. Her heart was calling for Daenerys's. This was also the other problem. She could no longer feel the Targaryen as she could before arriving here. Could her time spent her really have gone by so fast? _Fast enough to..._ Keira closes her eyes quickly, shaking her head free of those thoughts and reopens them when she arrives at the point she and her dragon entered.

Ziof and Xandra attempt to stop her but she walks out, stopping immediately when instead of the desert its a grassy field that had rusty odd structures. Keira narrows her eyes in confusion for a moment until the other two Seers exit through a portal they create. They tense up when they realize where they are and quickly understand why the Stark kept looking around. The Seers knew this would happen, hoping to keep the young Stark away from the portal for a while until she was far enough into their teachings to know about it.

"We're sorry, Kei-"

"Where the hell are we, Ziof?!" Keira interrupts the man and draws her blade to strike him down, not caring about if there were consequences.

Xandra steps forward, "Our home. A thousand years into the future and three hundred after a war that ended the world. Not the one with the dead. This one was with the living. Seers against people who didn't understand our abilities." The Seer looks over to Ziof for a moment, "It is why you do not sense the Mother of Dragons. She is long dead...I'm sorry, Keira."

Keira feels tears brimming, "No...you're lying...I..." But she knew it was true because she couldn't feel Daenerys's lifeforce anymore like she could before, "Why...why did you bring me here?" She grips her sword tightly when Ziof moves around her into the fields.

"The Master brought you here because you cannot be in the way of the real prophecy. The very same one about a dragon and a wolf except it did not mean Jon and your sister, Alise, nor you and the Mother of Dragons." Ziof turns to the young Stark with his hands behind his back, "The wolf it speaks of is not a Stark, but a young woman of no title. Someone who will mend the heart of the dragon you left behind." He hands Keira a letter that was addressed to Daenerys.

She eyes him for a moment with anger until taking the letter to read it. The letter was in her handwriting and it told the Dragon Queen that she wouldn't be coming back because of how much her mother's death hit her. Ziof and Xandra leave before she could use her anger against them, both knowing this was not the right choice but the only possible one no matter how difficult and hurtful it was. Keira falls to her knees as the letter falls from her hands once the tears she held in place begin to fall down her cheeks.

The young Stark wanted to make the Seers pay, but couldn't bring herself to move and rush back into the portal to take their lives.

She was too _broken_...

* * *

Daenerys's hands curl around the letter in her hands.

Jorah stood by her as he reread it for the fifth time.

This wasn't like Keira, but clearly they had no real proof to tell for sure. It was her handwriting and the use of words were her. However, there was no heart to it. Maybe that was because of the very same reason she was leaving for good. But Daenerys didn't want to believe that so she sent out warriors to scour the whole of the Dothraki Sea if they had to. Keira was kidnapped she's sure of it and Jorah didn't want to be on the other end of her wrath, deciding to not say anything when the Mother of Dragons asks to be alone in her chambers.

When Jorah leaves, Daenerys allows tears to fall down as she takes a seat on her bed. She remains like this for hours; even when Missandei comes in to alert her that dinner was made and ready. She did not attend. The Khaleesi could not bring herself to. Her heart hurt as if something were missing but also not. She felt another nearing, and she did not know why. Daenerys wanted to question who it could be but falls into sleep instead, tired from crying. Before she truly falls unconscious, she vows something. TO never trust someone like Keira Stark.

To never fall in love ever again.

 _ **A/N: And the rest will be continued in the sequel which should be up in a few days or so. Keira obviously isn't going to show up other than being mentioned and other than that you'll be meeting the new OC that goes through a lot of efforts to kill Daenerys only to never get the chance to. Hopefully, you all will enjoy the sequel as much as this and I hope the ending was a bit to your liking. (I apologize for it not being a happy one, sorry). As I said before, the direwolves will all still be alive and the only one that would show up a lot in the second book is probably Ghost or Amyra. Balerio will still be alive too just stuck with Keira in the future. Myosis is still gonna be helping Keira's sister beyond the wall while Alise is helping Jon. Which allows me to introduce the new OC wolf too.**_

 _ **Anyways, thank you for reading this book!**_

 _ **See you sometime in the future!**_

 _ **~QueenOfSerpents27~**_


End file.
